


Slave Girl Series

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, just a heads up, lots of it is just PWP, most of it actually, not a huge surprise, oh well, she uses her mind powers to manipulate the Reader into being more open to sex, some non-con elements in Mindfang's chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her step mother convinces her father to send her to a school half way across the world against her will. But thanks to a sea creature and space shenanigans she never makes it to the school. Unfortunately she somehow ends up drifting on the Alternian Sea. She's discovered by a slave trader ship and is going to be bid on by the most powerful trolls Alternia has to offer. Find out what happens with each Ancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

…..::::::::::::::.x.X.x.:::::::::::::…..  
  
You were nervous as all hell. You had no clue where you were! From what you could see outside the port hole this strange place didn’t look remotely like earth. The rocks and soil were the color of soot and the plants were strange multi-colors while the water was an unrealistically bright blue. And there were grey skinned, orange horned aliens all around you as well at outside on the dock. And most of the ones around you were staring like you were some kind of dangerous beast that was seconds from mauling them. Though you couldn’t really understand why. You were one of the smallest beings in the cargo bay that you were all being held in.

  
  
And that brought another troubling thought to mind. You, as well as all the strange beings around you, were locked in the bottom part of what you guessed was an old world ship. It resembled the old pirate ships from long ago except it was blue instead of the typical brown color.  
  
But you were getting off topic. You’d seen enough tv and movies to be able to hazard a guess that you were on board a slave ship. Why else would someone kidnap a group of people~? You couldn’t think of any reason. But luckily for you the horned people haven’t try to hurt you. They treated you like some exotic and deadly animal. Which was weird in and of itself. And you silently cursed your Dad and step-mother to the deepest, darkest pits of the Underworld. If it weren’t for them you wouldn’t even be in this mess to begin with.  
  
And you knew when you first saw her that your new step-mother was going to be the death of you. And you knew you might sound dramatic to some people but it was very true. After that harpy married your Dad she basically took over. And she detested you. Apparently enough to make your father ship you to an all girls school over in New York where you’d be spending ¾ths of the year. Now that wouldn’t be so bad, but the kicker was you were getting there by boat. Now that wasn’t your worry. You weren’t scared of being on boats, you’d been on plenty of ships before with no problems. But this time you were sailing through a place that was infamous for being the cause of disappearances of both ships and planes alike.  
  
The Bermuda Triangle.  
  
And when you voiced your concern to your Dad he just laughed and told you that you were being ridiculous. Apparently the school they were sending you to was quite prestigious and he said you should be grateful your step-mother thought you should go. He didn’t really want to fork over the cash to send you and pay for the tuition but your step-mother insisted. She said it was important that as parents they should give you the best education possible. You rolled your eyes when you heard this, you knew that witch was lying out of her ass.  
  
But what you thought didn’t seem to matter anymore. And the next week you were watching as boxes of your things were loaded up into the cargo bay of the ship. Why they couldn’t have just flown you there was beyond you. Planes were faster than boats and everything. But apparently they were quite expensive as well. And your Dad said he was already shelling out more than enough for your school and boarding alone to spend even more on a plane ticket.  
  
And before you knew it you were saying goodbye and the ship was off. Your Dad didn’t even look sad to see his child go. He didn’t even say he wanted you to call. Nothing~ But you pushed that aside and asked how long the journey would be. They said it wouldn’t take too long to get there and you hoped they were right. Once the harbor was out of sight you went to the deck. There were a few good places to sit and you even saw a handful of other passengers about. Some were talking with each other but you didn’t feel up to being chatty so you took your (thankfully waterproof just in case) music player out of the airtight bag you had your stuff in and put your ear buds in and put it on shuffle. You closed your eyes and let the sound of the music wash over you.   
  
You listened to about five songs uninterrupted but about half way through the sixth song you were startled abruptly. The ship jolted like it hit turbulence or something and you opened your eyes and looked around with worry. And that worry grew tenfold when you saw you were alone. There wasn’t a soul in sight. And your worry started to bloom into panic when you saw things on the ground. Like personal objects. A watch, some cell phones, a hat, and even some loose money. You didn’t touch any of it though, instead you went in search of a crew member or even just another passenger. Anybody.  
  
You searched all through the top of the ship and found nothing. And eerily enough you found more personal possessions on the ground in odd places. Like a camera with a broken screen, a open pack of cigarettes, a half eaten candy bar, and some house keys. But still no people. And at this point you knew you were panicking. You were getting desperate to find any other living person and that desperation forced your legs to move faster until you were running. You ran down to the lower levels of the ship but it was like a ghost town. No people in sight, no sound but the workings of the ship.  
  
You heard a loud noise from the upper deck so you rushed up there, taking the stairs two at a time, thinking maybe it was a person. You stood on the deck once more but there was no one. But you whipped around when you heard a splash on your left. You gaped in horrifying shock when you saw a giant grey tentacle looking thing come out of the fog covered water before it harshly whipped back into the water. The splash made a wave that hit against the side of the boat and sent it rocking.   
  
You screamed and gripped the railing when it did it again and the boat rocked even more. You wondered why the hell it was doing that. But then it hit you. That thing was trying to sink the boat. That much was obvious now. And you weren’t the best swimmer, even under the best circumstances. So just before it could come down again you ran across the deck to where the emergency life preservers and inflatable rafts were tucked into a plastic case. You grabbed a life preserver but before you could put it on the ship was rocked again. You were lurched forward and smashed against the metal wall of the ship. Your ears were ringing as you lay slumped against the wall but then suddenly you were sliding down the deck after another huge wave hit.   
  
You coughed and sputtered after the wave passed and quickly put the preserver on. You clipped it closed and started crawling over to the plastic case to get a life raft but screamed out an alarmed, “NO!” when a second grey tentacle reached out of the water and coiled over the middle of the ship. You heard the sound of metal bending and wood splintering as the tentacle tightened around the ship. It was trying to break it in two. And was succeeding. Before you knew it the front of the ship was tipping forwards and you were falling overboard.  
  
You tried to grab the railing but your wet hands slipped and you were plunged into the cold depths of the sea around you. You hastily pulled the cord on the life preserver and it inflated and you rose to the waters surface. You gasped in some much needed air and watched in horror as the ship was pulled under the dark waters. You waited fearfully for the tentacles to come back but they didn’t. And you waited for a long time but the waters around you were still, placid. You could vaguely see there were some small, broken pieces of ship floating close around you. And a flash of yellow caught your eye and you saw it was a life boat.   
  
You waded over to it and didn’t bother to read the directions before pulling the cord. It inflated instantly but was upside down. You didn’t even care. You hauled yourself up onto the overturned raft and curled up on yourself. The cool air was making you shiver. You sat up and pulled your backpack off and took your airtight bag of things out. You tore the bag open and pulled your phone out and dialed 911. You hoped they could send a helicopter or a lifeguard or something. But your heart sank into your stomach when all you got was a busy signal. You tried calling your Dad, your Aunt, your friends, even your step-mother.   
  
They all gave the same busy signal. And you only had a third of the battery left before it died. So you turned your phone off and put it back in the bag and sealed it up. You laid down on the raft and closed your eyes. You lay there for what felt like forever, and the sky got very dark. But then you looked up when you heard far off voices and the sound of lapping water. You saw a light shining through the fog and smiled in relief. You hurriedly put your things back into your backpack and threw it back on. You saw the outline of a ship and called out, “HEEEEEY!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEYY!!!” You heard someone call out something before you finally got a clear look at the boat.  
  
And you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. It was a huge blue pirate ship. Now oddly enough THAT wasn’t the weirdest thing about what you saw. The weirdest thing was seeing the grey skinned and orange horned creatures aboard the ship. There were a few of them and they were all staring at you in shock. But one of them managed to tear his eyes away and run off calling for the captain. And a minute later you saw a woman dressed from head to toe in blue come to the side of the ship. She started at you in curiosity before she called for the crew you drag you on board.   
  
You didn’t like her wording but you weren’t about to protest some help out of the freezing water. You pulled the mostly dry hood of your jacket up onto your head and grabbed the rope ladder they swung over board for you. You climbed to the top and were manhandled onto the deck. The grey skinned female captain looked you over with a critical eye while the crew looked you over with wary curiosity. You noticed all their horns were different shapes but all had a candy corn pattern to them. But before you could get a good look the captain spoke up.  
  
“I’ve never seen anything like you before girl. Your skin and hair are colors I’ve never seen on a troll. I’ll bet I can get quite a hefty pile of boonbucks for you!” Your eyes widened, you didn't understand what a boonbuck was but you didn't want to be traded for them. But before you could protest the captain yelled, “Take her and put her with the rest of the cargo!” And before you knew it you were being gagged and dragged off to the lower levels of the pirate ship. And you heard the captain call out loudly, “Be careful, we don’t know what her species are capable of!”  
  
And that’s where you are now. In the bowels of a slave trader ship filled with a completely species. You knew you were no doubt going to be sold off like a piece of cattle and didn’t know how to get out of this mess. But you figured it couldn't get any worse.  
  
Right?


	2. Neophyte Redglare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is bought for Redglare~

**********************************

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.  
  
But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls’ or their odd fixation on fashion you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She’d seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she’d be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn’t want to risk you getting stolen before she got you sold. That would be very bad for her because she’d already contacted all the highest bloods and invited them to her next slave auction. Having to tell them you’d been stolen could end up getting her culled. And she didn’t want that.  
  
The slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune. 

After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn’t even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,  
  
“Clean her up and put her in something nice. And make sure whatever it is shows off her strange foreign skin and hair. Those and her plush body will be her selling points. I grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck my tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they’d never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself.  
  
So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.  
  
"What? Just the same things you got no doubt.” But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean? You’re….you’re a lady right?” You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, “Right?” The woman nodded but said, “Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and…whatever you seem to be…your races females look different.”  
  
You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe and dress you. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges’ as well as a 'nook’. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook’ and a 'bulge’ but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.   
  
She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn’t saying much. They covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. She told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn’t try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a lavishly decorated room that had large throne like seats on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,  
  
'This is it.’  
  
You were put on the stage and commanded not to move before a large curtain was pulled so you could no longer see the other side of the room. You stood there for a couple minutes before you could hear multiple people come in the room before it was quiet again. Then you heard the captain talking excitedly.  
  
“Welcome highbloods~! I have quite the spectacular little treat for you all today. I-” But a woman with a ghetto-tastic accent spoke up loudly and cut the captain off. She sounded irritated and just about fed up with the captain. I grinned as I listened to the mystery woman on the other side.  
  
“Yo blue blood! Hurry the krill up! I ain’t got no time for this shit! Let’s see this strange gill you got already!” The captain stuttered out an affirmative before the curtain was pulled aside and you saw a group of trolls sitting in the previously empty chairs. A muscular male and a sinewy female were dressed in different shades of blue and another male was dressed in violet with a cape. And a tiny woman with copious amounts of hair and a gold trident and dressed in fuchsia while the last (and largest) was in purple with incredibly scary face paint. And oddly enough he was toting a large, spiked club that was splattered in what looked like different colored paint. They were all looking at you with smirks on their faces. The blue dressed male not so much though, he actually looked kind of nervous. Which you secretly thought as cute.  
  
But before you could really think any more on the troll’s looks the captain started auctioning you off. The price kept getting higher and higher and it looked like it was down to just two trolls. The male troll with the face scars and the lady troll in blue were trying to out bid each other. But just when it looked like the lady troll was going to win the giant troll with the face paint cut in and doubled her bid. The captain squealed and yelled happily, “AHHHHH! SOLD TO THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD! SOOOOLD!!”  
  
You gulped and the giant troll stood up while the other trolls left the room. The Grand Highblood paid the greedy blue blooded captain while you had a collar put on you by the jade blooded servants. You were then turned over to the Grand Highblood and almost fainted when he grinned at you. And you yelped when he just picked you up and carried you under his arm like a sack of potatoes. You were carted outside where a large car type vehicle was waiting. A different troll dressed in blue was waiting and opened the door for the giant troll that was carrying you. He more or less tossed you in before getting in himself.  
  
You landed with an 'oomph’ on the soft flooring that lined the cab of the vehicle. You looked up just as the Grand Highblood sat his spiked club right by your head. He chuckled when you jerked back. But then he casually reclined into the deep purple seat and said with a devious grin, “Well motherfucker. We’re on our way to my MIRACULOUS MOTHERFUCKING HIVE. There you’ll meet your new MOTHERFUCKING MASTER.” You were confused. Didn’t he buy you? Wasn’t he your new master? And without thinking you blurted out, “Aren’t you my master? You did buy me after all.” But instead of being mad like you thought he would he just grinned and replied in his fluctuating voice, “Naw motherfucker. I ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING BOUGHT YOU for my wicked motherfucking moirail.”   
  
You had no clue what a moirail was but nodded anyways. And either this car thing was very fast or you didn’t travel very far. Because in no time you both arrived at a huge grey structure. It was massive! You looked up and up but could barely see the top spire of the tall building. The whole thing was a deep grey with purple accents here and there. The same color purple that the Grand Highblood wore. And the building had clusters of windows all over it. You counted and each cluster had 12 small square windows grouped together. You couldn’t help but think that everything in this world was odd. But not bad. And aside from the whole slavery thing this place was gorgeous. Everything was so colorful and different.  
  
“COME ON MOTHERFUCKER! Don’t make me get the MOTHERFUCKING LEASH OUT!” You were jolted from your thoughts by the Grand Highblood. Quick as lightning you bolted from the vehicle and stood obediently in front of the glowering troll. You instinctively bowed your head and he nodded before pulling you along. You cautiously peeked up through your eyelashes to look around as you walked. This place had a lot of purple. But you supposed with how color specific all the trolls seemed to be this was fairly appropriate. Though the purple was broken up now and again by neutral colors like blacks and greys.   
  
Suddenly the Grand Highblood came to a halt and you narrowly avoided crashing into his back. You looked around his hulking form and saw two enormous double doors. But then two bulky trolls dressed in a bluer shade of the Grand Highblood’s purple rushed forward and opened them wide. Your eyes widened when you saw what lay beyond the doors. It was a large, colorful room. The Grand Highblood pulled you in with him before the doors slammed closed behind you both. You looked around and saw the room was as big as the grand ballroom your junior prom was held in. Maybe even bigger. Though this room had a far more sinister feel to it. You weren’t sure why but this room put you on edge, made the hair on your neck and arms stand on end. The splashes of color that were half hazardly splattered on the walls seemed foreboding to you and you didn’t understand why.  
  
The Grand Highblood sat in the large throne that took center stage in the massive room. He didn’t instruct you to sit or anything so you remained standing next to him. Suddenly the giant troll barked out loudly, “ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS BRING ME REDGLARE!!!” You just about jumped out of your skin he scared you so bad. It probably hadn’t helped that you were standing literally right next to him. But you calmed your shaking nerves as you watched a blue dressed troll scurry from the room at the Grand Highblood’s yelled order. You watched from the corner of your eye as he grinned madly and leaned back languidly in his black marble and skull adorned throne. Though in no time you tore your gaze from him to the large double doors that were reopening.  
  
The same blue dressed troll from before came back but this time there was a female troll following him. She was average height with deep black hair that’s slightly curled. It went a little past the tops of her shoulders. And the hair was so dark that when the light from the wall sconces hit it there seemed to be a teal tint to it. And her horns went straight out on either side of the top of her head. They were kind of like devil horns but they weren’t curved and they had the same candy corn coloring as all the horns you’d seen so far had.   
  
And her clothes had more than one color! Which was shocking because of all the trolls you’ve seen during your stay here, she was the only one who didn’t pair a color with either grey or black. She stood in front of the Grand Highblood’s throne dressed in bright red and teal. And though there was a bit of black and white in her outfit it didn’t overpower the two bright colors. If anything it made them brighter looking.   
  
Her bold outfit was very intricately designed as far as you could tell. It seemed to be a stretchy teal body suit that covered all of her except for her neck. And above that she wore a long red skirt with slits in the sides, and the skirt went down to the middle of her shins. And she also had matching red boots and elbow length gloves, as well as a black belt that went tight around her waist. But the coolest part of her outfit was her cropped, sleeveless red coat and her red glasses. Her coat buttoned to the side and was designed so that when she wore it with her belt the bottom of the short coat mimicked the Libra symbol from the Zodiac. And when you looked closer you noticed that the bit of teal that decorated the collar of the coat also made the Libra symbol. Plus she happened to be rocking a white dragon head cane.  
  
'This woman must be a Libra~’ you thought obviously to yourself. The woman kneeled before the Grand Highblood and bowed her head respectfully. And when she spoke you heard her voice sounded the tiniest bit scratchy-no. Not scratchy, that wasn’t the right word. Scratchy sounded far too abrasive. Her voice was silvery and orotund. But it had this particular roughness to it that you found pleasing to listen to. But oddly enough you found yourself attracted to more than her voice. Everything about her seemed enticing. From her sharp looking horns to her liquid grace and professionalism.   
  
“You summoned me Your Grandness?” The red and teal clad woman asked clearly. The large purple blood snapped his fingers and you watched as every troll besides Redglare and the Highblood himself left the room. Once you three were alone the woman stood and the Grand Highblood grinned and pulled you forward by your collar until you were standing in front of him. He placed his large, clawed hands on your tiny (in comparison) shoulders and you gulped. Now back home you were notorious for being cheeky. But no amount of cheek was worth the damage you were sure would befall you via those razor sharp claws. So you continued to keep your trap shut for fear of evisceration. You were happy with staying alive thank you. Even if being alive meant being some troll’s slave.   
  
“Yeah my wicked motherfucking moirail. I MOTHERFUCKING CALLED FOR YOU. I got you this motherfucking slave as a gift for your upcoming wriggling day!” He shoved you forward and you 'eeped’ before you fell into Redglare’s arms. She looked down at you through her red tinted glasses and you saw her eyes had no pupils. They were solid red. You showed slight surprise on your face when she leaned down and stuck her nose into your hair and took a deep inhale. You blushed and tried to push yourself back but she held onto you and continued smelling your hair. You had to admit, out of everything…this had to be the weirdest thing to happen to you so far.   
  
“Ohhhh~! She smells good Highblood! Like the Ugamma fruit! Mmmm~ I like her already!” You blushed red under her scrutiny and she giggled and said, “Oh I can’t wait to taker her to my hive and play with her!” You could have sworn you heard a suggestive tone in her voice but her face betrayed no lecherous intentions so you shrugged it off as you being paranoid. But since she was facing Redglare she missed the perverted grin the Grand Highblood shot his teal blooded moirail. He knew his justice obsessed moirail would enjoy this strange new female completely. She liked the unusual after all~ And this weird non grey skinned freak was about as unusual as it got.  
  
~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~  
  
You’ve been under Neophyte Redglare’s care for two months. Well, 56 days really. And you only know this because you’ve been keeping count. Though your first week or so was rather tiring. You had to get used to Alternia’s longer days and nights. Though once you got the hang of it then it wasn’t so bad. Though managing to function with only eight hours of sleep before going 22 hours straight was pretty tough. Not like you can complain though, what with being a slave and all. But you guess your situation could be a lot worse. All you really had to do was cook and clean and whatever other chore Redglare wanted you to do. But she was a surprisingly fair slave owner. She never hit you or anything. But you suppose that could be because you’ve never given her a reason to. Though you don’t want to test her limits and see if she will.  
  
You glanced up from your work and looked outside the cluster of windows on the wall in front of you. You could see the fuchsia and lilac leaves on the tree’s cool blue branches. When you first arrived at Redglare’s home you were shocked to say the least. Her home -or hive as trolls call them- was built up in the branches of a gigantic tree. You had to crane your neck all the way back while you stood at the tree’s base just to see the hive. The tree was easily 100+ feet tall. It was one of the tallest trees in the forest around them. You were secretly in awe of the amazing home. It reminded you of something from a fantasy novel. but you shook those thoughts off and got back to your chores. You couldn’t let them pile up.  
  
And right now you’re scrubbing blood from one of Redglare’s multiple, teal and red uniforms. She sometimes came back from work covered in different types of blood. And as her slave, it was your job to clean them. At the moment you were getting some brownish orange blood out of the sturdy material. But thankfully, troll blood comes out no problem, unlike human blood with stains everything. You almost jumped out of your skin when out of nowhere you felt a wet tongue lick the shell of your ear. You yelped and swung your scrub brush at your 'attacker’. But your blow was easily deflected by Redglare’s cane. You let out a relieved sigh when you saw it was only her. But then you blushed red and stuttered out an apology.  
  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry Ms. Redglare. I didn’t know it was you, and you just scared me. I’m really sorry!” You were beginning to get nervous. She wasn’t saying anything, just staring at you with blank red eyes. But your fear evaporated when she started laughing. Her high pitched giggle sounded devious and you gulped nervously. But out of nowhere she picked you up and slung you over her shoulder. You yelped in shock and dropped your scrub brush so you could grab her biceps to gain some purchase. Redglare was of a rather average height in comparison to other trolls you’d seen. But she handled your weight like it was nothing. She started walking but with your upside down view it was hard to see exactly  _where_  it was she was going. You craned your neck enough to where you could see she was heading towards her lounge area. It was where she watched television and relaxed after working all night.  
  
Suddenly you were heaved back over her shoulder and tossed carelessly onto her over stuffed red couch. You landed in a graceless heap. Your legs were spread and your arms were gripping the cushions under you. Once you got your equilibrium back you gasped and quickly closed your legs. You felt yourself flush scarlet because you knew the troll had seen your panties. But your legs were forcibly opened and you 'eep’d’ in shock as the teal blooded troll laid between them before you could shut them again. You were a stuttering mess as you looked up into Redglare’s ruby red eyes. She merely stared down at you in amusement. She grinned, showing off her sharp teeth, and spoke with undisguised delight. You were shocked into silence when she said,  
  
“You tried to purposefully cause harm to your owner (____). That’s against the law~! Now you know I have to punish you. It is my duty as Alternia’s Chief Legislacerator to dole out appropriate justice. But don’t worry (____), your punishment will be fair and just.”  
  
You blanched at the word 'punishment’. You were scared she was seriously going to hurt you. You’ve heard so many horror stories back on Earth about what slaves went through as punishment. From getting whipped, to getting beat with a cane. Or locked in a dungeon or maybe even starved! The painful possibilities were endless! But before you could start freaking out Redglare grabs up one of the numerous nooses she leaves laying around and ties your hands together. You gasped and looked up at your bound hands. Redglare giggled and tied the loose end of the rope to the heavy end table. You gave an experimental tug to your bonds but it was useless. The table was made of heavy grey metal. Far too heavy for you to lift, even with all your strength. Much less with barely a fraction of it and you laying on your back.   
  
Redglare saw you were shaking and frowned. It was obvious you were scared witless. So the teal blood figured she should remedy that. She leaned down and pressed her lips to yours. You froze in shock from the unexpected move. Without really giving yourself permission you started timidly kissing back. Redglare smiled against your mouth and hummed happily. You closed your eyes and let yourself slip further into the kiss. You let out a gasp when Redglare used her sharp teeth to nibble your bottom lip. She didn’t bite particularly hard, but her teeth were so sharp that they punctured the skin anyways. Your red blood dribbled down your chin as you winced slightly. But the troll took a deep inhale and sighed happily. “I just love the taste of bright red~ But so rarely do I get a chance to sample its magnificent flavor~! Ohhh this is a real treat! Hihihi~!”  
  
(____) let out a little noise of nervousness when Redglare began lapping up her blood. But all too soon for the troll woman, the delicious red blood was gone and the small wound had closed up. The blind troll pursed her lips in displeasure before she grinned and moved her mouth down to your neck. You whimpered when you felt her pointed teeth graze the sensitive flesh of your throat. Then she started suckling and nibbling the tender skin to draw more of your sweet blood out. You were barely able to focus. But what little bit of cognitive thought you still possessed made you think, 'Is  _this_  supposed to be my punishment?’  
  
But soon all thought was washed away when you felt Redglare’s hands pulling your tunic up. You couldn’t stop her or close your legs so you settled on biting your lip anxiously. She pulled it up until it was bunched up above your breasts. Redglare stared at your naked chest for a second before her hand came up and felt your fleshy mounds. She paid special attention to your nipples. She was curious about the pink nubs. She pinched and rubbed them, but was careful to avoid hurting you. She noticed the pink nubs on your chest seemed to be severely sensitive. Just like how trolls horns were sensitive. She grinned wider at that thought while she watched you whimper and writhe under her hands.  
  
Redglare was having fun seeing you squirm. But then a tantalizing new scent hit her and she stopped. She’d never smelt something so enticing before! She just wanted to bury her nose into whatever was producing that succulent scent and smell it forever. So with the same determination she used to hunt down criminals Redglare started sniffing the air. And she soon noticed that the closer she got to (____) the stronger the aroma got. Which was strange. (____) never smelled like this, not in the many nights she’d had her as a slave. Redglare sniffed your hair, along your neck and shoulders, and your chest. She was getting closer. She had a good idea where this aroma was coming from and smirked.  
  
And when her face was less than a foot from your panties Redglare looked up at your flushed face and grinned toothily. So this was what human arousal smelt like. It was sweet and savory but with an under layer of muskiness that made Redglare’s mouth water with want. Redglare wasted no time and promptly yanked the human’s panties down and pulled them off. And apparently that thin scrap of cotton was the only thing holding back the juices and pheromones. A warm cloud of the sweet scent enveloped Redglare’s face and she could feel her own arousal building higher. She looked at the panties before she tossed them behind her carelessly. Then she began inspecting the human’s genitalia. It was certainly different, that was for sure. There was no bulge, just a pink nook and folds of soft, slippery skin. It was obvious that the human was aroused because she was slick with natural lubricant.  
  
A low chuckle escaped Redglare as she sat up. You gulped as you watched the troll slowly start removing her uniform. First her gloves and boots, then her jacket and over skirt until she was in nothing but the tight teal body suit. You blushed because the teal material clung to every inch of the troll’s frame lewdly. But before you could look any further Redglare was back on top of you. The troll recaptured your lips in a fierce kiss as her hands started caressing your soft body. But then you moaned into her mouth when her grey fingers slid across your pink folds. It was so warm and wet, and Redglare could feel a spongy bit of skin around the human’s nook hole. But it was easily stretched wider to accommodate her fingers.  
  
Redglare started pushing her fingers in and out at a languid pace. But when she pushed her fingers all the way in at the same time as she curled them you broke from the kiss and yowled like a paw beast. The troll froze in shock, afraid she’d accidentally hurt the poor human. But she soon relaxed when she smelt that the your arousal had almost doubled. Seemed that was not a scream of pain, but of pleasure. Redglare cackled before she pushed her fingers all the way back in and started curling them over and over. You were practically in tears as you screamed your pleasure, you’d never in your life felt like this. Your legs were shaking and your breathing was labored. But then a very familiar hot tingling shot through your nether regions. Oh god, you knew what was about to happen. You were seconds from an absolute meltdown.  
  
Redglare watched your body spasm while you howled as the troll woman continued to stimulate you. But then you gasped loudly and arched your body up. Then you let out an almost inhuman screech as your juices squirted out all over Redglare’s hand. But then you sunk boneless back down onto the couch with a low moan, utterly spent. The troll woman chuckled and then curiously brought her now slippery hand up to her face. She licked the clear juice and moaned from the bouquet of flavors~ Soon she licked her hand clean. But she still wanted more. Though when she looked down at you she saw that you were close to sleep. Redglare smirked and bent down and started licking and slurping up your clear juices. And you were instantly 100% awake. You tugged at your bonds and whimpered. You could feel yourself getting excited again.  
  
Then Redglare pulled away from your dripping nook and hummed as she looked at your mouth. But then she looked at your wet nook. She kind of wanted both but knew she’d have to choose quick. Her bulge didn’t want to wait anymore. And finally she decided to go with your wet nook. After all, she could always try your little pink mouth next time~ So with speed that you found amazing, Redglare stood and pulled her teal body suit off before settling back between your parted legs. You blushed hard when you saw the troll’s very excited bulge for the first time. It was a deep teal color. Darker than the teal of her uniform. If you were going to be poetic about it you could say it was  _Caribbean blue~_ , or some such nonsense. But right now you were too focused on the fact that it was moving to care about the colors proper name.  
  
It was swaying back and forth partly but mostly it was just trying to reach forward towards you. It wanted to bury itself into your center. You looked up at Redglare and saw her smirk before she spread your nook lips and slowly leaned forward enough so the tip of her bulge could go in. Your breath caught at you anxiously waited for her to push the rest of the way in. And the troll slowly eased forward, letting inch by agonizing inch slide into you. You moaned as you felt yourself getting stretched wider. That thing was definitely bigger than her fingers. But then your pelvis touched hers when she was finally all the way inside. You groaned when you felt it writhing inside you restlessly.   
  
You grit your teeth when she pulled out and heard her chuckle once before she slammed back in. You gripped the rope that tied your hands and moaned loudly when she started thrusting in and out at a steady tempo. She wasn’t thrusting too hard but what she lacked in speed or strength she made up for in sheer depth. Her bulge seemed to fill you up from top to bottom. Or at least that’s what it felt like to your sensory overloaded body. Your loud moans were a few octaves away from being full on screams. You knew you couldn’t take much more of this. This next orgasm was coming along faster than your first. And in no time you were on the precipice of climax.  
  
You arched up as you came unglued. Your core tightened around Redglare’s bulge, making the troll hiss in pleasure. She’d thought you were tight to begin with but this was almost unbearable. She panted as she pushed herself to go faster and thrust harder. A handful of thrusts was all it took for her to lose it and let herself fill you past the brim with her copious amounts of genetic fluid. She smelt her scent as it covered your nook and dripped up your abdomen. Now you were covered in her scent. This pleased the teal blood far more than it should have.  
  
And you whimpered when you felt the warm liquid burst out of your abused womanhood in torrents. It splashed down out of you and onto the once pristine red couch before dripping over the side and into the cushions. Your arched spine fell back down and your exhausted body practically melted onto the couch. Your arms and legs felt like jello. You weren’t sure you’d be able to move for a while after experiencing that. Your eyelids felt like lead and the edges of your vision were turning black. You were seconds from passing out. There was no way you could stave off sleep this time. But before you were out like a light you felt fingers untying your bound hands and heard Redglare’s voice say,  
  
“Don’t worry (____)~ I’ve got you. You just sleep now. My little Red Delicious~ heehee~” Then you were gone. Peacefully sleeping the day away. But once you were out Redglare picked you up and took you both to the bathroom. She filled the tub and got in with you in her arms. She bathed the teal genefluid from both of your bodies before she emptied the tub. Then she carried you to your little respiteblock and tucked you into your odd human 'bed’. Redglare thought it was strange you didn’t need to sleep in a recoopercoon but you were a different species after all. She just sort of went with it. But as she was leaving the respiteblock she smiled. She really liked this weird girl. And the teal blood wondered if maybe….you two could become more than simply tangle buddies~ But only time would tell. 


	3. The Summoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is bought by Mindfang and saved by the Summoner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. 'It certainly would explain things.’ you thought to yourself.  
  
But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls’ or their odd fashion and color fixation you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She’d seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she’d be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn’t want to risk you getting stolen or killed before she got you in front of Her Imperious Condescension. The captain had told the Empress of you and not any of the other high bloods yet. As was per protocol. All new stock the captain got that looked even remotely interesting were to be brought before Her Imperious Condescension first. She got first dibs basically, and anyone she didn’t want could then be sold to the other high bloods. 

But first she had to get you to the jade bloods so they could clean you up and make you look nice. It would be bad form to present you to the Empress in your current dirty state. You and the other slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.  
  
After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn’t even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,  
  
“Clean her up and put her in something nice. She will be before the Empress soon! And make sure whatever you stuff her in shows off her strange skin and hair colors. Those and her plush body will be her selling points.” You grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck your tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they’d never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself. Even if you had a map.  
  
So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.  
  
“What? Just the same things you’ve got no doubt.” But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean? You’re….you’re a lady right?” You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, “Right?” The woman nodded but said, “Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and…whatever you seem to be…your races females look different.”  
  
You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe you with file soaps and dress you in silk. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges’ as well as a 'nook’. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook’ and a 'bulge’ but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.   
  
She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn’t saying much. The clothes covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. The captain told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn’t try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a disgustingly lavish room that was decorated in gold and black and had a throne like seat on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,  
  
'This is it.’  
  
The Captain pulled a rope and suddenly a curtain of thick material swept past your vision and blocked the other half of the room from you. Then the blue blood disappeared behind said curtain and you listened as low chatter and heavy footsteps came from the other side. When things quieted down the Captain started talking. She sort of blathered on and on about you for a minute before a gravely growl cut her off. A deep voice demanded she hurry up. All at once the curtain was swept back across your vision to reveal the other side of the room again. But this time it wasn’t empty. It was full of five new trolls. And they all looked different.   
  
A barrel chested male and a slender woman were each wearing different shades of blue, the shortest male had two long scars running across his face and wore heavy amounts of violet, the smallest female had a ridiculous amount of hair and horns as tall as she was while carrying a trident, and the biggest male looked like a terrifying clown. He wore black and grey polka dot pants, a black and purple striped muscle shirt, and macabre face paint that made him look like a demon. All in all, these trolls each looked scary and/or intimidating in their own right. You gulped and wondered which one you were going to end up with. None of your options were looking good.  
  
And before you knew it the Captain was taking bids at an alarmingly fast rate. She sounded like one of those fast talking auctioneers from Earth. The bidding was fast at first, the trolls were shooting numbers in left and right. But one by one they each dropped out until only two trolls were left. The male troll with the facial scars and violet clothes and the female troll in blue who looked vaguely like a pirate. They shot prices back and forth, the numbers getting higher and higher each time. And just when the male thought he was going to win the woman almost doubled his final offer. The male scowled but relented and pulled back his bid. The blue dressed lady troll chuckled victoriously before coming on stage to get you. You gave her a wary look and felt dread pool in your stomach from the mean grin she gave you.   
  
You knew this was not going to end well for you.   
  
~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Your breathing was a bit labored as you rested on your cot. The sea waves were rocking Mindfang’s ship to and fro and you gulped back the bile in your throat. You still hadn’t gotten over your sick stomach and knew if you threw up again you would be in big trouble. Mindfang took you barfing on her beloved ship as a personal offense. And after the first, and only, time it happened she made sure you would forever regret it. Your stomach uncomfortably as you recalled the severe lashing you’d received that night all those months ago. Your whole back, and subsequently the backs of your thighs, was still marred with long, rope like scars from the whipping. And then, right after you’d been brutally punished, she made you clean up your “filthy freak blood” off her pristine deck.   
  
And it was day time right now and you were laying on your cot trying to sleep. But sadly the rest you so desired continued to evade you. And you knew you were going to have lots of work to do when night fell. But your body refused to shut down. A floorboard creaked somewhere down the hall and you flinched before closing your eyes and pretending to be asleep. You waited for a few minutes but you didn’t hear anything else so you wearily opened your tired eyes. The familiar blue wood of the ceiling greeted you and you sighed. You were so tired. Tired of this ship, tired of its crew, and really tired of its heartless captain. But you were trapped here with no way off.   
  
You’d contemplated just jumping overboard and ending your life, there were enough hungry sea beasts in those waters to kill you no problem, but you knew you didn’t have the guts. Plus you were kind of scared of dying. The fear of the unknown always managed to scare you. Another sigh escaped your lips and you reclosed your eyes. You tossed and turned but after a few minutes you managed to fall into a restless sleep. You dreamed of home, your mother, your aunt, and all of your friends back home. But you were suddenly jolted from your fragile dreams by a sound coming from outside your window. You looked out of the round porthole and saw a flash of orange.   
  
The sun looked like it had just gone down, there were pinks and oranges still present, so nobody was up yet. You slipped from your thin cot and snuck out of the crews bunkroom. You carefully and quietly climbed the stairs up to the top level of the ship. Cautiously you peeked out onto the deck and saw an unfamiliar troll leaning against the closest mast of the ship with his back to you. But what struck you about him was that he had a beautiful set of orange butterfly wings growing out of his back. You’ve never seen anything like them before. No other troll you’ve come across had wings. He turned around and spotted your huddled form making you gasp.   
  
Facing you he seemed really intimidating. He had a stern, no nonsense look about him. He had the same serious look that your old friend’s father had, the one that had been a general in the military. You were frozen in place as he stared you down. But finally he broke the tense silence and told you to come to him. You whimpered but knew if you tried to flee he could easily kill you. All trolls seemed to have super human strength in comparison to you. So you nodded meekly and shuffled forward so you stood directly in front of him. You looked up at his tall, muscular form through your eyelashes and gulped before looking back down. You were shaking slightly and praying he didn’t slaughter you like a helpless piglet. But what you didn’t know was that this troll was an ex-matesprit of Mindfang’s. And he had no intention of killing you. If anything he was just curious of you, you were quite different looking.  
  
He saw you were shaking pretty badly as you kept your eyes focused anywhere but at him and he felt himself frown. He wondered if you were cold but when he moved he hand up you flinched back violently, obviously expecting to be hit. You finally looked him in the eyes and he saw that you had a particular look in your wide eyes. One that he’d seen a million times before from lowblood slaves. Fear. With a light peppering of uncertainty mixed in. He knew you were probably thinking that he was going to hurt or even kill you. The rust blood felt sick to his stomach. He’d never had anyone look at him like that before. And honestly, he didn’t like it. There was no thrill of power or satisfaction from knowing you were terrified of him. The rust blood couldn’t see what the highbloods liked about this.  
  
“Now now, it’s okay. I’m the Summoner and I promise I won’t hurt you. Where’s Mindfang?” He watched you glance back towards the slightly open door before saying softly, “She’s probably still asleep in her Captain’s quarters. D-do…do you want me to go get her for you?” You sounded like you’d rather do anything else but bother Mindfang. The Summoner sighed before shaking his head no. “No, just let her sleep. But tell me, what’s your name? I’ve never seen you on board her ship before.” You wrung your hands together and said, “Mistress Mindfang says my name is Freak sir.”   
  
The Summoner frowned down at you and you involuntarily took a step back. “I-…Uh…but you may call me whatever you wish sir.” You were trying to placate him before things went bad for you. He sighed again before kneeling down to be closer to your level. You leaned back but he didn’t move any closer to you and after a minute you leaned back in where you were comfortable. Then the Summoner said something that shocked you, scared you, excited you all at once. “Little one, would you like to come and live with me? I can fly you away from Mindfang if you wish.” Your eyes were wide and you felt hope tug at your heart before it was all at once replaced with suspicion.   
  
“Why would you do that? Do you want me to be your slave instead of Mindfang’s?”  
  
The Summoner gave you a sad look and shook his head 'no’. He explained that he didn’t think it was right how Mindfang and the other highbloods treated their slaves. And he wanted to help you before Mindfang killed you. She was notorious for killing her slaves when she got bored with them or they got too old to work. You blanched when you heard that last part and wiped your hand down your slightly dirty face. Though you can’t say you’re surprised. Mindfang’s cruelty seemed to know no bounds. And her killing off her slaves almost pales in comparison to the stuff you’ve actually seen her do while aboard her ship. And that wasn’t counting the stuff her crew said about her behind her back.  
  
And you seriously doubted this Summoner troll was any worse than Mindfang. Hell, you would probably wager that you’d be safer under his care. Plus being on this boat was making you sick. You were tired of cleaning blood and guts off of Mindfang’s clothes everyday. And the constant terror of dying while she and her rival Dualscar played live action versions of Battle Ship with their pirate ships was killing your heart. So after thinking it over you decided to give this troll guy a shot. You gulped and looked up into his warm brown eyes and bit your lip before saying cautiously, “Okay. I’ll go with you.”  
  
He smiled and slowly, so as to not startle you, lifted his hands out for you to take. You licked your lips and carefully reached your hands out to take his, keeping your eyes locked on his the entire time. Your hands touched and a jolt of electricity seemed to go through you both. You blushed and looked away while the Summoner’s eyes widened and he gently pulled your body closer to his. Which did nothing but increase your blush. But you yipped when he unexpectedly lifted you into his arms and stood up to his full height once again. You wrapped your arms around his neck to keep secure but gasped when you saw his wings spread out to their full width. His wings were massive and completely awe inspiring. They were orange and see through but what made them look really impressive was that they shimmered like dragonfly wings.   
  
You were broken from your revere when the Summoner started flapping his mighty wings. And then all at once you both were hoisted into the air. You marveled at the beautiful view you both had from up in the sky. You could see the wide open ocean as well as the land that was peeking over the horizon. The Summoner set straight for the nearest land. And you knew that you should feel frightened. You were unbelievably high in the air, in a strange man’s arms, and running from your slave master. But…you’d never been as comfortable in this strange new world as you were right then. The Summoner’s skin was warm and you unknowingly cuddled into his chest and let out a yawn. And your restlessness faded, making you tired. Your eyelids became heavy and you dozed off into dreamland. The last thing you heard was the wind as it whistled past you both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful night on Alternia. At the moment you were laying in the bath looking up at the night sky while you soaked. The stars twinkled and the two moons glowed luminously. You reminisced about the time you’ve shared with the winged troll you’re currently living with. After he helped you escape from the painful torment of servitude under Mindfang he’d brought you back to his hive. He lived in a huge treetop hive that was so high off the ground that when you’d looked over the edge you’d become dizzy. But the view of the desert around you was beautiful during dusk. But the thing that made this new freedom of yours really great was…Summoner.  
  
He was the absolute sweetest man you’ve ever known. At first you thought he was going to be one of those strict military types because he was basically in the troll version of the military. But he turned out to be the biggest sweetie on Alternia. He was very gentle and quiet around you at first. He was worried he would scare you somehow. But after a while you both became comfortable around each other. You would sit and tell him stories of your world. And he returned the favor by regaling you with tales of his exploits and how he rose in the ranks of Cavalreapers to become their Captain.  
  
And he told you of his amazing ability to control animals. Which you thought was astounding. And over time you and he became closer and closer. You ate together, relaxed together, he also took you flying, and he even started to help you train like him. And you began to notice how being in the same room as him left you blushing. And being physically close made your heart pound. You couldn’t deny that you had serious romantic feelings for the rust blood. And you think maybe he likes you too. But you’re not sure if he likes you as a friend or as something more. And the not knowing was eating you alive. So as you lay in your bath you decided tonight you’d tell him. And if he didn’t like you the same way you liked him then there would be no hard feeling from your end.  
  
But when you heard the hive’s front door open and Summoner call out, “(____), I’ve returned.” all of your courage flew out of the window. You sat upright quickly before carefully maneuvering yourself out of the massive tub. You snatched a towel from the rack and hurried to dry off before wrapping it around your frame. You cursed when you remembered you didn’t bring a change of clothes with you from your bedroom. You poked your head inside the hive and didn’t see Summoner so you decided to try and sneak to your room for clothes. But you only got to the entrance of the hallway before you heard the rust blood call your name. Said troll strolled out of the nutrition block and blushed hard when he saw you. He gulped and his eyes traced every bare bit of skin you’d left uncovered, starting from your toes and traveling up and up until your collar bone.   
  
“oH SORRY, I UH DIDN’T KNOW YOU WEREN’T DRESSED. i’LL JUST….UH YEAH.” He did his best to look you in the eye while he spoke but despite this his eyes still wandered down to your legs every second or so. You blushed hard and opened and closed your mouth a few times before just turning and bolting to your room. You locked the door behind you and covered your red face with your hands. 'Oh my god that was so fucking embarrassing!’ you berated yourself in your head and cursed yourself for not remembering to have clothes with you. But you sighed and figured it already happened and so there wasn’t much to do about it now but move on. You pulled on a sleeping gown that Summoner had gotten for you and smiled from the feeling of the soft material on your skin. It was softer than anything you’d had back home that was for sure.  
  
You jumped in surprise when knocking sounded at your door. You unlocked it and opened it up to see Summoner. You gave an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of your head. But the troll just smiled at you and said, “dINNER IS READY IF YOU’RE HUNGRY (____).” You gave the male a thankful smile and then suddenly you were overcome with love for the tall man. And out of nowhere you blurted, “Thank you Summoner. For saving me from Captain Mindfang, for taking such good care of me, for being my wonderful friend. Just…thank you~ For everything. I’d probably either be fish food or chained up in Mindfang’s brig right now if it weren’t for you.”   
  
Summoner stood there with his hands behind his back, eyes wide at what you said. But then a serene smile overtook his features and he felt his heart swell further with his flushed feelings for you. Unbeknownst to you, the rust blood had begun to have red feelings for you the day he saved you. They started when he carried you from Mindfang’s ship. You were so small in his arms and he knew right then that no matter what he would protect you and keep you safe. And now here you were telling him how thankful you were for him. He could feel his heart burning red hot for you. So much so that he was kind of scared. He’d never felt like this for anyone. Certainly not for Mindfang. And none of the men or women before her either. They all paled in comparison to your brilliance.  
  
“And Summoner….I just kind of wanted to tell you something. If that’s okay?” You looked up at him and he nodded wordlessly so you continued. “Well….” You took a deep breath to try and steady your nerves. “You and I have known each other for a while now Summoner. And I’ve started having feelings for you. R-romantic ones. Now before you say anything, let me just get my part out first.” You gulped nervously and said in a somewhat rushed fashion, “I think I may love you Summoner. But if you don’t feel the same way then that’s okay. If you just want to remain friends then I’ll move forward and we can put this behind us.” You finished your little speech and stared hard at the ground, refusing to look up into the troll’s warm brown eyes.  
  
But then Summoner reached one of his hands out and carefully lifted your chin so you were looking him in the eyes. He was smiling widely and you could see his sharp teeth. “yOU SAVED ME A LOT OF TROUBLE CONFESSING FIRST (____)~” he said with a chuckle. You were confused at first but then the troll brought his other hand from behind his back to show you he’d been hiding a bouquet of wild Alternia forest flowers. They were multiple colors and smelled wonderfully sweet. You gasped and said, “So you…” but Summoner cut in before you could finish and said, “i’M FLUSHED RED FOR YOU (____)~ i HAVE BEEN FOR A VERY LONG TIME. i’VE JUST BEEN TOO MUCH OF A CLUCKING FEATHER BEAST TO SAY ANYTHING TO YOU ABOUT IT, HEH.” You blushed scarlet and bit your bottom lip shyly as you accepted the bouquet. You brought the colorful arrangement to your face and breathed their smell in with a pleased sigh.  
  
But then Summoner took your left hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back sweetly before asking you something wonderful, something that made your face heat up and your heart soar in bliss. “(____), WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF BECOMING MY MATESPRIT? i PROMISE IF YOU DO I’LL TREAT YOU LIKE A PRINCESS~ aND I WILL FOREVER BE FAITHFUL TO YOU~ SO WILL YOU?” You felt tears well up in your eyes and Summoner started to panic because he thought you were upset but his eyes widened dramatically when you squealed out, “Yes!” and then jumped up, threw your arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately (though chastely). For a moment the troll didn’t respond, but then he wrapped his built arms around your waist and kissed you back. You let out a tiny moan when you felt him lick the seam of your lips with his tongue.  
  
You shyly opened your mouth and let the curious appendage in to explore. He started eagerly mapping out the uncharted territory. And when your tongues rubbed together you discovered something truly amazing. He tasted of rich chocolate. You pulled back from the kiss and panted, “Summoner~ Y-you taste exactly like _chocolate~_!” But the troll gave you an odd look and asked, “wHAT’S CHOCOLATE? i’VE NEVER HEARD OF THAT BEFORE.” You giggled and pressed little kisses on his cheeks and lips while telling him that chocolate was a delicious sweet treat from where you’re from. That people all over your world, women especially, love it. And your face went beat red and you looked up at him through your eyelashes. “I-it’s also known as an….aphrodisiac~”  
  
The rust blood blushed profusely before a wicked gleam entered his warm brown eyes. He chuckled and suddenly bent down a bit and lifted you up by the backs of your thighs. You eep’d in shock and instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he pressed you against the nearest wall. The troll’s fingers and palms ran across your thick scars and you stiffened in shame. You hated the monstrosities that Mindfang scarred you with. You wanted to shrink into yourself and hide forever. But your eyes widened when you felt Summoner lovingly caress all the scars he came into contact with. And he kissed your lips before pulling back and saying with a gentle smile, “i THINK THEY’RE BEAUTIFUL (____). bUT I MAY BE A BIT BIAS. i ACTUALLY THINK EVERYTHING ON YOU IS GORGEOUS.”  
  
  
You nibbled on your bottom lip and giggled shyly as you listened to the sweet troll. “You’re so sweet Summy~” You bashfully looked up at the muscular male that was holding you up against the wall with only one arm. The other he used to tilt your head up by your chin so he could kiss you again. You melted into the kiss and playfully battled his tongue with yours. But as expected his more experienced tongue dominated yours and ravaged your mouth. You moaned into his mouth when you felt his hands grope the fleshy mounds of your ass.   
  
You could feel your arousal start building up from his sensual touches and you in return began running your hands along every bit of him you could. You started with his shoulders and moved your way down so you were lightly brushing your fingertips against his shirt covered abs. Summoner hummed against your lips and pressed his pelvis against yours so you were stuck pinned to the wall but he could use both of his hands to remove his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to undo the buttons on the side and collar of his sleeveless shirt. Then he just pulled his arm out and suddenly he was topless and pressed against you. That certainly solved the mystery of how he put shirts on when he had such huge horns. He didn’t put them on over his head like you do, they snapped up the side and he avoids his horns all together.  
  
You were torn from your idle thoughts when you felt Summoner’s warm, calloused palms trek their way up the underside of your thighs. Up and up until the skirt of your dress was bunched around the tops of your hips. You nervously wet your lips before experimentally grinding your naked womanhood against Summoner’s jean clad crotch. He groaned and ground back making you gasp. Something, you were 100% sure you knew what it was, was poking against your core and you couldn’t help but rock against it and moan. You knew without a doubt where all of this was leading but you didn’t want your first time with Summoner to be against the wall of your bedroom. Not just because of how cheap that made you feel but also because you were going to need to prepare yourself and a bed would make doing it more comfortable.   
  
So you gently tugged on his pointed ear and said barely above a whisper, “Summoner, lets go to the bed.” He wrapped one of his arms around your back while the other grabbed your butt then he carried you to your bed. Which was basically a huge mound of furs and quilts. But it was amazingly comfortable and you sighed happily when your back made contact with the cool material. But you squeaked when the skirt of your sleeping gown was lifted up exposing your wetness. Summoner gave your genitalia a curious look and wondered why there was no bulge. He carefully brushed the tips of his fingers against the folds of your most tender skin and marveled at how much body heat was emanating from there. And it was dripping what appeared to be clear lubricant.   
  
But his fingers brushed against your clit and you whimpered. Summoner froze, wondering if he’d hurt you. But that thought was banished when he saw you buck your hips up against his fingers in a needy fashion. He figured you’d liked him touching you so he rubbed your slit. You gasped and Summoner grinned and tried pushing a finger inside of you. It didn’t go in a smoothly as he thought it would so he carefully pulled the digit back out. He used his saliva to slicken it better before returning it to the hot crevice. It slid home smoothly this time and he started pumping it in and out slowly. A huff of impatience escaped you as you suffered through the male troll’s almost painfully slow teasing. But Summoner refused to speed up. He liked seeing you so hot and needy for him. It made his bulge twitch.  
  
But he did lean down and start placing open mouth kisses on your inner thighs and lower belly while his fingers worked. You swallowed back the spit that gathered in your mouth and groaned, “Summoner I need more~” The troll quirked his lips up in a cheeky smile but decided to show you a little bit of mercy. So he took his finger out and coated them in his rust tinted saliva before he delicately pushed in his pointer and middle finger. You tensed up for a second before you adjusted and it started to feel good. You bit your lip as he stretched your hymen so it wouldn’t tear when he entered you. Your top row of teeth dug into your bottom lip as his fingers pushed in further. But a scream of bliss tore from your throat when he accidentally curled his fingers inside you. They pressed against your secret bundle of nerves sending jolts of extreme pleasure through your system.  
  
Summoner stopped but saw the blissed out look on your face. Your eyes were glazed over and you had a small smile on your face. He’d apparently done something you liked, so he started curling his fingers some more in the hopes of a repeat. Long, drawn out moans and pleas for more were practically torn from your mouth as multiple shockwaves tore through you as he rubbed and prodded that spot inside you. It made the pleasure shook through you almost violently. And your impending orgasm was getting closer at an alarmingly fast rate. It only took him rubbing it for a few minutes more before you were howling his name. Your legs twitched as you came down from your climax induced high.  
  
Summoner groaned from the tempting sight you made. All sprawled out with light spasms wracking your spent frame. His bulge was restlessly writhing in his jeans. He quickly shed the unneeded item of clothing before positioning himself above you. He kissed along your breasts and collar bone and waited for you to come back to him. A couple minutes later your breathing returned to a semi regular state and you blushed when you felt something wiggling against your dripping heat. You looked down between your breasts and saw Summoner’s orange length was restlessly searching for someplace to bury itself. Summoner asked if you were ready for him and you nodded. He grinned wickedly and you flushed red. He leaned back and you gave him a confused glance before your breath caught in surprise. The male troll grabbed your ankles before he lifted them off the bed and put them over his broad shoulders.  
  
He easily leaned forward so you were just about folded in half. Small moans escaped you as you felt his wriggling bulge seek out your entrance. Summoner used his thumbs to spread you open and push his impatient bulge slowly into you. He hissed from the nearly overwhelming heat radiating from your center. It was like nothing he’d ever had the pleasure to feel before. He pushed himself halfway in before pulling back out before going back in again. He lightly thrust into you over and over, pushing more of himself in every time until his lengthy bulge was fully inside. You panted from the new full feeling and timidly bucked up against him. He growled and kissed you soundly on the lips while beginning to thrust into you. You whimpered into his mouth and arched up against the troll. You could already feel your body becoming heady with arousal again.   
  
You shuddered when you realized Summoner was lovingly rubbing the scars that littered the backs of your thighs. You’d forgotten they’d be visible from this position. You looked into his eyes in search of any hint of disgust but only found love. His warm brown eyes were taking in every bit of you. Making you feel like the heat of his gaze was a physical thing. It warmed you wherever he looked. You grabbed his horns and pulled him down so you could kiss him again. Your tongues twined together passionately as he thrust into you over and over again. You cried out into his mouth when you felt his writhing length brush over your sensitive spot on its way in again. Summoner grinned. He loved that he could draw such reactions from you, it made him feel very proud of himself.  
  
You broke your kiss to cry the troll’s name. You were panting and bucking up to meet his thrusts as his length began to slam directly into the spot his fingers were toying with earlier. Summoner slid his hands up until he was holding the backs of her thighs, he pushed them down so her thighs were touching her chest. He thrust harder and faster, leaning forward to put more of his weight into his plunges. A sharp keen was uttered from you as you gripped the troll’s horns for purchase. He growled and began ruthlessly lunging into you with a good portion of his strength. You whimpered for him to go harder so the troll gave a devious grin and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. You wailed his name as loud as you could, his brutal thrust made you feel like something had burst inside you. It only took a few more of the animalistic thrusts before you were sent toppling over the edge.  
  
The Summoner let out a growl that sounded like it should be coming from a wild animal rather than a troll. When you came your soft inner walls tightened around his bulge almost unbearably, every push into your heat was met with exquisite friction. It was so excruciating that his brain went into its most primal function and he could think of nothing else. He lost any control he’d had left, his thrusts turned wild. He pounded you for all you were worth, and then all at once his body jerked and he attained his climax. He snarled your name and bit down on your neck to leave his mark as his genofluid was pumped into you, gushing out to form a puddle around you both. The heady scent of chocolate permeated through the respiteblock and you sighed. Eventually he let your legs fall from their place and back onto the bed.   
  
He sidled up next to you and uttered a very satisfied purr. You gave a breathless giggle and you cuddled against his muscular chest comfortably. Your heart was still pounding wildly from your most recent orgasm and with a grin you felt that Summoner’s was too. You both snuggled close and you let a wide yawn slip out. The windows were shut tight but you knew by the time on the clock next to your bed that daybreak wasn’t for a while. So you decided there was no harm in a nap before the troll needed to get to his recoopercoon. You both almost immediately drifted off, perfectly content with each other and your passionate red feelings. But before you slept you muttered sleepily,   
  
“I love you Summoner~” he smiled down at you, he may not know what love meant but with how you said it, it could only mean red romance. So with a quick kiss to your temple he returned, “aND i AM FLUSHED RED FOR YOU (____)~” And then you both drifted off to sand land. 


	4. The Grand Highblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is bought by the Grand Motherfucking Highblood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed. 

But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls’ or their odd fixation on fashion you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She’d seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she’d be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn’t want to risk you getting stolen before she got you sold. That would be very bad for her because she’d already contacted all the highest bloods and invited them to her next slave auction. Having to tell them you’d been stolen could end up getting her culled. And she didn’t want that.  
  
The slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.  
  
After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn’t even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,  
  
“Clean her up and put her in something nice. And make sure whatever it is shows off her strange foreign skin and hair. Those and her plush body will be her selling points. I grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck my tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they’d never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself.  
  
So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.  
  
"What? Just the same things you got no doubt.” But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean? You’re….you’re a lady right?” You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, “Right?” The woman nodded but said, “Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and…whatever you seem to be…your races females look different.”  
  
You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe and dress you. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges’ as well as a 'nook’. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook’ and a 'bulge’ but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.   
  
She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn’t saying much. They covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. She told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn’t try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a lavishly decorated room that had large throne like seats on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,  
  
'This is it.’  
  
You were put on the stage and commanded not to move before a large curtain was pulled so you could no longer see the other side of the room. You stood there for a couple minutes before you could hear multiple people come in the room before it was quiet again. Then you heard the captain talking excitedly.  
  
“Welcome highbloods~! I have  **quite**  the spectacular little treat for you all today. I-” But a woman with a ghetto-tastic accent spoke up loudly and cut the captain off. She sounded irritated and just about fed up with the captain. I grinned as I listened to the mystery woman on the other side.  
  
“Yo blue blood! Hurry the krill up! I ain’t got no time for this shit! Let’s see this strange gill you got already!” The captain stuttered out an affirmative before the curtain was pulled aside and you saw a group of trolls sitting in the previously empty chairs. A muscular male and a sinewy female were dressed in different shades of blue and another male was in fuchsia with a cape. And a tiny woman with copious amounts of hair and a gold trident and dressed in pink while the last (and largest) was in purple with scary face paint. And oddly enough he was toting a large, spiked club that was splattered in what looked like paint. They were all looking at you with smirks on their faces. The blue dressed male not so much though, he actually looked kind of nervous. Which you secretly thought as cute.  
  
And then the captain was explaining how she found you floating in the middle of the glubbin sea. (the pink trolls words, not yours) And then she was all in your personal space. Lifting your hair, showing off its 'unusual’ color and grabbing your face so they could see your eyes and lips. You growled and pulled your face back and the purple, slightly wild looking troll laughed. You however were not amused. The captain growled and tried to grab you to yank you back but you jerked away and she only managed to grab the corner of your top. You squealed when it ripped and you quickly covered your breasts before anyone could get a peek.   
  
Your face went red and you yelled in frustration before you snapped and swiftly brought your foot up and kicked her right off the small stage. She yelped and fell flat on her back. She only fell a couple feet but it still made the guy troll in the purple and the woman troll in the blue burst into laughter. The captain flushed blue and snarled as she got up. She was about to tear into you but froze when the purple troll smashed his club against the ground and roared out, “DON’T YOU LAY A MOTHERFUCKING FINGER ON HER! I’M GONNA BUY THAT MIRACULOUS LITTLE SIS! FULL PRICE!” He stood up and you gaped at how tall he actually was. He easily dwarfed everyone in the room.  
  
“H-highblood?” the captain stuttered in fear but the giant troll just brushed her off in favor of ogling you and your now mostly nude form. And he would freely admit that your curvy little body was something that he wanted to get his hands on. And he planned on mapping that body of yours out like Mindfang maps out the sea. He licked his lips at the thought.  
  
You gasped and backed up when he stomped over to you. But he just chuckled and in one swoop he plucked you up and tossed you over his shoulder. You watched as you were carried from the room, sack of potatoes style, while still covering your naked breasts. But before the captain and the other trolls were out of your line of sight you grinned cheekily at the rude captain and flipped her off with both hands. You giggled when you heard her snarl again but louder. A shocked 'eep’ was pulled from your throat when a large palm came down on your ass with a loud ’ **smack** ’. You blushed and gasped in shock.   
  
“You did NOT just smack my ass!” you said in (mostly fake) outrage while the Highblood just grinned and replied,  
  
“You damn right I did motherfucker. This bouncy thing is just beggin’ for a firm hand to show it who’s boss.”   
  
That kind of left you speechless. You’ve never had someone be so seriously forward with you. Your friends would tease playfully but you knew this troll was dead serious. It was actually kind of a turn on if you were being honest with yourself. The Highblood took you to his large, looming, castle like hive and formerly introduced you to the troll culture.   
  
 _Via pailing~_  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
Though you did hold out for as long as you could. But it was mostly just to tease the ever loving hell out of the Grand Highblood. And though you were technically labeled a slave you didn’t feel like one. You didn’t have to do anything like work. All you had to do was wear cute little outfits and talk with the Highblood. And he’d taken to covering you in gold and purple jewelry, sort of like he was publicly staking his claim. And once while you were wandering around you heard a couple servant trolls gossiping around the corner. You listened in and was surprised to hear that they were talking about you and the Highblood. And oddly enough that very day you finally broke and 'pailed’ for the first time with the purple blooded troll.   
  
The servant trolls were giggling about how the Highblood had been so  _docile_  since you’d come home with him. He’d barely culled anyone besides the lawbreakers. You grinned and peeked around the corner and said, “You better hope the Highblood doesn’t hear you both. He’d probably kill you on principal alone~” They gasped and scurried off in embarrassment while you giggled. And you felt the slight rumble in the ground that signaled the Highblood was moving close by.  
  
You smiled and followed the sound of his loud footfalls and smiled when you caught sight of him. He saw you and grinned his sharp smile down at you before he picked you up and hugged you against his toned chest. You gulped and bit your lip while you avoided looking at his painted face. A low rumble vibrated in his chest as he leaned forward and started nipping an licking your neck. A shuddering gasp escapes you before you reach up and snake your arms around his neck. You tangle your fingers in his thick, coarse mane and lightly rake your nails down his neck. The Highblood growls in approval from your teasing touches before he pulls you back and says, “No more motherfucking waiting lil mama, you’re mine today.”  
  
You nod weakly. You’ve about had it with the teasing. You were ready to finally see just what pailing was. You’d heard some trolls talk about it but they never went into much detail. Though you just hoped it wasn’t too different from how humans had sex. 'Actually…’ you thought to yourself as the Highblood carried you to his chambers. 'That may be a cause for concern. What if we’re not anatomically compatible?’ But before you could give it much thought you were sat down. A quick glance around and you saw it was the all too familiar room of the Highblood. This is where you slept as well. You weren’t allowed to sleep anywhere else. And getting used to sleeping in spoor slime was surprisingly easy.  
  
You gasped when your purple wrap dress was ripped from your body. You covered all your sensitive areas because you wore no underwear. This didn’t please the Highblood so he brushed your hands away and stared. He saw you only had a nook, which he thought to be fucking miraculous. And he saw that your breasts had nipples. Something no troll had. Because why have something that is meant to feed babies if the trolls don’t have babies? But the Highblood liked them. They were pink and when he touched them you made pleased little noises that drove him up the wall.  
  
The Highblood stripped himself bare and you stared at him hungrily. Every inch of him was toned, grey muscle. But what made your eyes widen was his bulge. It was purple, the same color as his blood. Its base was thick but it tapered out to a point at the tip and it had a ribbed underside. Its girth was decent but its length was what was impressive. The Highblood certainly had nothing to be ashamed about. And without thinking you asked,   
  
“Are you sure…..that it’ll uh…you know, fit?” The Highblood grinned showing off his pointed teeth and told you that it would fit. He seemed pretty damn sure about it so you nodded okay. And before you knew it you were being picked up and sat in his lap. You hadn’t even noticed he’d sat down, you were that distracted by thought. But soon you couldn’t think of much at all because the Highblood ground the ribbed underside of his bulge against your lower lips. You moaned and he smirked. And he was ready to simply push home but you knew that wouldn’t feel too great for you.  
  
So you held your hand out and told him to hold on. He looked down at you irritably but that changed to curiosity when you held two of your fingers up to his mouth. But you just giggled and said with a blush, “Suck them~” The Highblood’s eyebrows raised a bit before he smirked and took the fingers into his warm mouth. You shuddered from the feeling of the troll’s tongue and mouth on your fingers. It felt pretty nice but once they were wet enough you pulled them back. You absently noticed his spit was tinted purple too before you reached down and started pushing your now slick fingers into your wet heat. You pumped and scissored your heat until it started to feel good. Really good.   
  
So good that you let your head tip back and your mouth open as moans spilled out. The Capricorn watched with hooded eyes as you basically rode your own fingers. His bulge was writhing in need. It needed to be buried in your nook now more than ever. So he growled and you looked at him and gulped. He looked….hungry. So you removed your fingers and gripped his squirming bulge and pumped it making him hiss. You guided it to your womanhood and slowly descended on it. About half way down you had to stop. The purple blood wanted to buck the rest of the way in but saw you wince and held back.   
  
After a couple minutes of deep breathing and relaxing your muscles you managed to take him the rest of the way in. At first it seemed almost unnatural to be so full. But after tentatively rocking your hips up and down you became used to it. Or as used you could be. So with that done you nodded to the Highblood and he grabbed your hips and lifted you off him a bit. Then he abruptly dropped you back down. The slap of your skin hitting the troll’s was audible in the mostly quiet chambers. The only other sound being your labored breathing and the tinkling sound of the jewels that draped your form as they clinked together under your movement.  
  
You groaned and your metaphorical floodgates opened and you started lifting and dropping yourself on his bulge. You got a good grip on his shoulders and starting riding him for all he was worth. Your breathy moans and his deep, rumbling honks filled the space between you both. You were having trouble regaining your breath. It felt like your body was on fire. You could feel your orgasm approaching at an alarming rate. A mounting pressure that was going to be let loose any second.  
  
“Oh god, Highblood! I-….I’m gonna…” you keened and he nodded and started going faster. You bit your lip and came with a cry, your clear fluid covering his pistoning bulge. He was close and his thrusts turned animalistic as he sought out his own release. He held you to him and buried his face in your breasts as he worked your body. You needed something to gain purchase with so you reached up and held his horns. His thrusts lost their rhythm and he groaned between his honks. You smiled and started rubbing your palms up and down them, liking how their rough texture felt against your skin.   
  
The Highblood’s thrusts turned erratic and you gasped and gripped his horns tighter when he very suddenly got on his knees and pulled his mating pail over. You wrapped your legs around his waist to hold on as he started vigorously slamming into you. You whimpered and cried out from the overstimulation. Then you gave a choked yell when the troll buried himself into the hilt in you once more and held himself there as he flooded you with his genetic fluid. It filled every bit of your womanhood before it gushed out into the waiting pail below.   
  
Your body shook and the Highblood grabbed your hair before pulling your head back. He slammed his lips into yours in a lazy, sated kiss. When he pulled back he chuckled at both the dazed look you wore and the smears of paint that now decorated your flushed face. He thought you looked pretty cute. He even said so.  
  
“You’re motherfucking cute lil mama. Especially right after a good pailing.” You flushed darker but smiled at him none the less. Then you smirked and replied, “Wanna see all the different ways humans pail?”   
  
I think we all know the troll’s answer.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
It was yes.  ;o)


	5. The Dolorosa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.   
  
 ***KRA-BOOOOOM!***  

You whipped around and watched in shock as a group of trolls in grey started attacking the trolls from the ship. They knocked them out and you gasped when you saw some trolls using what looked like psychic powers to fight the blue dressed slave trader trolls. It was amazing to watch. But since it as also a surprise it meant it was over quickly. And a male troll in grey with nubby horns who just seemed to scream 'leader’ came up and told you and the chained trolls that you were now free. You were so relieved and waited patiently as the trolls who saved you all started helping the chained trolls out of their bonds. A small, wild haired troll girl dressed in olive green and black came up to help you free.  
  
But before she could do anything a taller troll woman with short, inky black hair that had the barest hint of green to it, stopped her. You thought her hair was lovely. It seemed to defy gravity. Her hair parts in the middle with her bangs swept to her left. And when she turned to say something to the smaller woman you saw the back of her hair was styled upward and out. The wild haired troll nodded before she grinned and bound away. Then the taller elfish troll woman came up to you and gave you a gentle smile. You couldn’t help yourself and smiled back. She helped you out of your bonds before leading you by the hand to the rest of the trolls. Some looked at you in curiosity but most just gave you looks of lust.   
  
You blushed and looked down in mortification. But your head whipped up when you heard hissing. You were surprised to see the elfin troll woman hissing darkly at any trolls that came too near you. And your eyes widened when you saw her eyes were glowing. You just supposed it was a troll thing. But before you could do or say anything the grey shrouded troll who lead the rescue started shepherding the now free trolls into the nearby forest. Then once you were all hidden from prying eyes he said you were now free to go on your way. You started to get nervous. You knew nothing of this world. But you breathed a sigh of relief when he continued to say that any who wished to join their nomadic group was welcome.  
  
But then you paused as doubt began to creep into your stomach. You looked around at all the grey faces and horned heads. He probably hadn’t meant you. You weren’t a troll, you were just a lonely human lost in their world. Tears pricked your eyes and you decided you’d better leave before you make a huge fool of yourself. You tried to slowly slip away from the crowd but the tall troll woman was still holding your hand. She looked down at you and worry instantly took over her features. She bent down and asked, “What’s the matter little one?” You blushed from how close her face was to yours and whispered shyly, “I…I gotta go. Can you let go please?” She looked surprised before she pursed her lips and gently led you over to the edge of the group of trolls.   
  
“Why do you have to leave? Are you going to return to your lusus? It’s not safe out here for one so small.” she said with concern. You gave her a confused look. You had no clue what a 'lewshus’ was but you didn’t have one. Though the last thing she said did have a valid point. It most certainly wasn’t safe for you out here. But you had nowhere else to go. And you had no clue how to get home. All of this piled on top of almost getting sold into slavery finally got to you. Your eyes welled with tears but you couldn’t hold them back. You stood there silently while looking at your shoes, your tears dripped down your pink cheeks. The tall woman’s heart melted and without preamble she took you into her arms in a soft hug. You broke down and let your soft cries finally come out.  
  
She held you like that until your tears ran out. You wiped your eyes and face before you looked around. You and her were completely alone now. You looked up at her and asked, “W-where is everyone?” The woman smiled down at you and replied that they went ahead to their hidden campsite. She said she told them she was going to stay here with you until you felt better. You flushed in shame and pulled back and said hastily, “I’m so sorry for breaking down like that. And for holding you up. You can go now. I’m fine.” The look she gave you spoke volumes. She didn’t believe you and it didn’t look like she was leaving you alone any time soon. Instead she held your hand and said, “You don’t have to worry. I’ll take care of you. You can come and live with me and my son for as long as you like.”  
  
You felt relief flood your system and you gave the woman a thankful, though watery, smile. You nodded your head and perked up when the troll woman said, “You may call me Dolorosa little one~” A pink blush settled on your face and you bit your lip before replying, “Okay…Dolorosa~ And you can call me (____)~” The troll woman smiled but you missed it and the jade that dusted her cheeks. You both avoided eye contact as she led you through the woods and to the campsite.   
  
OOOOOOO- Time Skip -OOOOOOO  
  
You’ve been living with these trolls for a very long time. You have no idea how many days it’s been. At first you tried to keep count but somewhere along the way you lost track. Though about ten days into your stay you and Dolorosa discovered that unlike all the trolls you stay with you have a similar ability as rainbow drinkers. Not the blood drinking aspect. The ability to withstand Alternia’s harsh sun. Before you came along the only people known to be able to walk in the sun have been rainbow drinkers. Or the troll equivalent of vampires. And you discovered it by accident. You’d noticed that all trolls slept during the day but just assumed that they were voluntarily nocturnal.  
  
You didn’t question it and just followed their lead and slept when the sun was out. But one day you’d woken up to ask the Dolorosa for something to drink. But you saw she wasn’t there. So you quickly dressed and stumbled out of the hastily built hive you shared with her. You shielded your eyes when you stepped out into the bright light but you quickly became used to it and started looking around. You thought that maybe the Dolorosa decided to go for a walk. After looking around for a bit you found her. She was sitting on a flat rock that was resting on the edge of a small lake. Her dress was pulled up to her knees and her pale grey feet were submerged in the azure water.  
  
You smiled brightly and called out with a happy voice, “Dolorosa! Do you mind if I join you?” You were unprepared for how she reacted. She whipped around at the sound of your voice, panic written clear across her face. She leapt to her feet and yelled, “(____)! What are you-…how are you able to withstand the sun?” You’d shrunk back in shock from her unusual response and meekly replied, “W-what? I don’t know what you mean.” The jade blood looked very confused as she walked over to you. She looked at your unburned skin and pursed her lips. She started questioning you after that. She asked if you were a rainbow drinker like her. You told her you had no idea what that was.   
  
So she explained and you’d said no. You both talked and she was surprised to hear that all of your species was able to walk in the sun. She said humans were fascinating. You just laughed and so were trolls. Then you and her went over to where she’d been sitting and sat together. You took your shoes and socks off and dipped your feet in the water and sighed. The water was warm from being heated by the sun. You grinned and asked the Dolorosa if she wanted to go skinny dipping. She had no idea what that was so you laughed and showed her. You stripped down to your bra and panties before diving into the heated lake. The troll was shocked and refused to go in with you at first. But after some friendly teasing and banter she relented and stripped down to join you. That somehow devolved into a discussion of your anatomy.   
  
The Dolorosa was curious about how the human body worked. She was especially curious about human pregnancy. She couldn’t believe that all of the human females could carry grubs like a Mother Grub. She said you were fascinating. You blushed and said that trolls were just, if not more so, as interesting. You and her spent the rest of the day together before going back to the hives. All of the other trolls were shocked to learn of your ability. Though they didn’t think you were weird. And before you knew it everyone let the subject drop and you all went about your night.  
  
But over time you noticed the Dolorosa watching you more and more. You don’t think she knew that you knew that she was staring at you. And whenever you looked her way she was staring in another direction. You felt your face heat up whenever you were close to her and butterflies seemed to flutter in your belly whenever she spoke to you. You’d watched enough movies to recognize your symptoms. You were falling in love with the tall elfin woman. Or you were developing 'red feelings’ for her. At least that was what the Disciple told you. You went to her for her input on your situation and she’d squealed and said you were red for the jade blood. Your confused look left the olive blood scandalized. She couldn’t believe you didn’t know about the quadrants. So she taught you about all the quadrants and what they symbolized. Whether you liked it or not.  
  
And by the end of it you were sure you had a flush crush on the Dolorosa. What you weren’t sure of was how you were going to deal with it. You had two choices. You could tell her or keep it to yourself. You didn’t want to keep it to yourself. The pain and unknowing would kill you. And you knew the likelihood of her returning your feelings was zero to none. So you decided it was best to just tell her your feelings but assure her you knew she didn’t feel the same. You hoped she’d still want to be friends with you. You’d be incredibly sad if she wanted nothing more to do with you after this. But you had to do this.   
  
So you waited until everyone went to sleep and the sun rose into the sky before you asked the jade blood if you could talk. She agreed and you and her started walking through the forest. You were nervous and felt sick. Nausea frothed around in your stomach but you pushed it down and cleared your throat. You looked up and saw that you’d both ended up at the lake where you’d been skinny dipping. You blushed and pushed that memory to the back of your mind and focused on the Dolorosa. She was giving you an expectant look so you hurried to just say what you had to so you could both go to bed.   
  
“Well Dolorosa…I have to tell you something.” You kept your eyes downcast but heard her encourage you to go on. You swallowed your fear and said in a rush, “I'msorryDolorosa.ButI'mflushedforyou.I'mreallysorry,Iknowyoudon'tfeelthesame.” You covered your red face with your hands and hoped she understood you so you didn’t have to repeat yourself. That would be mortifying. But silence greeted you and you nervously looked up and saw something new. The Dolorosa was glowing. Well her skin was at least. And her face was flushed jade. You knew you probably made her feel awkward and uncomfortable so you hastily added, “I’m sorry Dolorosa. I know you don’t have flushed feelings for me. I just wanted to tell you before I exploded. But please don’t let my confession change anything between us. Can we still stay friends?”  
  
The Dolorosa still looked flustered but she managed to speak without stumbling over her words. “(____), I have had flushed feelings for you for a very long time. I could even go so far as you say I was flushed for you at first sight. The day I saw you at the docks, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. That was the first time I had ever had romantic feelings for anyone. But it was also the first time I had felt jealousy. I could not stand the way those other trolls were looking at you. Like you were some rare, scrumptious feast waiting to be devoured. So I hissed at them to let them know you were not available. But then I felt guilt. I was afraid I was scaring away potential mates from you. And I had no right to do that. But now I do. And I dearly hope you will not find my next actions too forward. But I will apologize in advance regardless.”  
  
You tried to take in everything she’d just said but the attempt was futile because in the next second all thought was pushed from your mind. The jade blooded troll leaned down and captured your lips with hers in a heated kiss. You didn’t even pause before you responded and started kissing back. The troll woman wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you closer while you wrapped your arms around her neck to do the same. You both opened your mouths to kiss deeper but you both wanted to be the dominant one. Though after a few seconds of vigorous tongue battle the Dolorosa won and started tasting every inch of your warm mouth. She noticed everything about you was warm. From your skin to your personality.  _Perfect~_  
  
Your kissing was getting heavy and you barely broke for air. But you gasped and pulled back when pain blossomed on your tongue. The Dolorosa had accidentally bitten your tongue with her fangs. You licked the inside of your mouth and decided you were fine, just startled. But the Dolorosa looked worried and said nervously, “Oh no.” Her worry started infecting you and you asked her what was wrong. You thought maybe you were bleeding more than you thought. But the Dolorosa told you she’d just accidentally injected you with rainbow drinker venom. You blanched but noticed things were starting to feel awfully warm for you. The Dolorosa saw your face turn red and explained that rainbow drinker venom has an effect similar to an aphrodisiac to trolls. But she also said since you were human she had no clue how it would effect you.   
  
You gulped and didn’t notice your breathing became a bit heavier. But you looked up at the jade blood and asked in all seriousness, “Dolorosa, will you do me the honor of being my matesprit?” The rainbow drinker’s eyes widened but she smiled and asked, “Are you sure that’s what you want (____)? I feel like I wouldn’t be able to let you go once we’re bonded.” You nodded eagerly, a smile stretched across your face. You hopped up on your tiptoes and kissed her lips. She chuckled and leaned down to give you better leverage. You both gave each other playful kisses but soon the kisses turned hot and you were both clinging desperately to one another like a lifeline.  
  
The Dolorosa started kissing down your neck until she stopped at the juncture between shoulder and neck. Then she started devouring your soft skin. Nipping, sucking, licking. She was going wild and you were moaning your appreciation. And since you had her venom going through you the pain of her bite was nonexistent. If anything it felt pleasurable to you, that is if your whimpers and pleas for more were anything to go by. But then the Dolorosa pulled back from your neck. She looked wild. Her hair was a mess and she had your red blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She licked it off before she began divesting you of your clothes. And you didn’t stop her in her pursuit to get you nude. But you did tug on her dress to hint at what you wanted.   
  
The troll woman decided turnabout was fair play so she started peeling her dress off while you watched her with hooded eyes. Soon you were both looking each other over. You’d seen each other while in your underwear but not completely nude so this was new. You saw that trolls really didn’t have nipples. And the bulge thing was **very**  much true. Meanwhile the Dolorosa saw that you only had a nook and no grub scars. And you had hair around your nook. Which was unusual but not unpleasant. But the Dolorosa also noticed how wet you’d become. So much so that it was dripping down your inner thighs. She smiled a secret little smile before she led you over to the same rock as before. She told you to sit on the edge so you did.  
  
But then she carefully waded into the water before coming to rest between your slightly spread legs. You bit your lip and eep'ed when the troll woman spread your legs wide open. She started rubbing your inner thighs and legs but made sure to stay away from your nook. Even though that’s where you wanted her most. You shivered when she blew warm air over your wet lips and glared down at her when she giggled. You were seconds from giving her a piece of your mind but suddenly she used her thumbs to spread your lower lips open. Little noises started falling from your mouth when her tongue started licking and lapping up and around your womanhood.  
  
You gave a shuddering whimper when you felt her wet muscle begin languidly circling your opening. And when her mischievous tongue dipped inside you gave a short, high cry of pleasure. She started thrusting her tongue in and out, leaving you a wet mess. You bit your lip and reached down and started rubbing your clit in time with the thrusts of her tongue. The Dolorosa watched you curiously as she pleasured you before she figured out that the small nub was a stimulation area. She brushed your hand out of the way and moved her mouth up and closed her lips around the nub and began suckling on it. You screamed and arched your back up while your head fell back.  
  
The Dolorosa wrapped her hand around her bulge and started pumping it. Your breathing was erratic and you felt your orgasm fast approaching. It only took a few more seconds of the jade blood’s sexual torture before you screamed her name and fell over the edge. Your juices flooded her mouth and she marveled at how delicious it tasted. She eagerly slurped up your womanly nectar until it was gone. The troll woman chuckled when she saw your spent form was sprawled across the rock’s flat surface. You huffed at her before weakly bringing yourself up to rest on your elbows. But you didn’t get to rest for long before Dolorosa was lifting you up and into the water with her. You couldn’t not marvel at troll strength. It was truly impressive.   
  
“I do hope you are sufficiently prepared for the next part (____)~” You blinked before you looked down and blushed. The Dolorosa’s bulge was waving back and forth in the water, eager to seek out your warmth. The water made seeing it clearly almost impossible but from what you could see, the bulge was big but not so big that taking it in seemed like a daunting task. You gulped but looked up into the jade blood’s beautiful green eyes. You nodded and whispered, “I’m ready.” The troll woman put your arms around her neck and then grabbed the back of your thighs and carefully lifted you up before pressing your back against the rock’s flat side. You gasped when the troll’s bulge slid against your wet center.  
  
It writhed against your opening and you moaned. the Dolorosa connected your lips in a soft kiss before she carefully guided her bulge into your heat. You whimpered into the kiss but didn’t stop, instead you reached up and ran your wet hands through her hair. She purred into the kiss and you giggled. Once she was all the way in you broke your kiss. Then she started pecking and sucking down your throat, leaving hickeys everywhere she could. The woman pulled out a couple inches before pushing back in. She moved in and out over and over until you sighed in bliss. She wasn’t going too fast, just fast enough for it to feel good. She gave your neck one more nip before she kissed you again. Your lips molded together hotly and her tongue, which still tasted of you, slid into your mouth.  
  
The jade blood sped up her thrusts while you both continued your heavy make out session. You whined into her mouth and she growled into yours. You broke the kiss when her bulge thrashed just right and struck your special bundle of nerves. The troll woman chuckled breathlessly and leaned her head down to your breasts and lathed the soft skin with kisses and hickeys. You were getting dangerously close and tightened your legs around her waist to make her thrust deeper. The new angle made you both groan and the Dolorosa sped even faster. It barely took anymore stimulation before you reached your second orgasm. The Dolorosa hissed as your womanhood tightened around her bulge. She panted and a managed a few more erratic thrusts before she suffused you with her jade genofluid.   
  
The troll woman fell against you, the only thing keeping you both above water was her weight. But after a few minutes of rest she was strong enough again to lift you from the water and carry to back onto the lake bank. She sat you both on the slightly damp rock and laid you down before laying next to you. You sighed happily and snuggled into her side. She smiled down at you and kissed your hair before asking softly, “(____)? We are matesprits now, correct?” You chuckled and kissed her collar bone and told her you were. She breathed in relief and then you both fell asleep on the rock. The warm sun’s rays keeping you warm and drying you both~ 


	6. The Handmaid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed. 

*KRA-BOOOOOM!*  
  
You whipped around and watched in shock as a group of trolls in grey started attacking the trolls from the ship. They knocked them out and you gasped when you saw some trolls using what looked like psychic powers to fight the blue dressed slave trader trolls. It was amazing to watch. But since it as also a surprise it meant it was over quickly. And a male troll in grey with nubby horns who just seemed to scream 'leader’ came up and told you and the chained trolls that you were now free.   
  
You stumbled to your feet but staggered back when the slave trader captain that you thought was passed out got up and lunged for you. She wasn’t going to let you get away. You escaping meant her life! The other slaves yelled but suddenly a bright flash of white light made everyone look away. When the light faded everyone looked back towards you and a collective gasp tore through the onlookers. There standing protectively in front of you was a thin troll woman. All you could see of her was her back. But even from there you could see her curled, ram like horns, electric lime green print dress, and what looked like magic wands. She raised one of her wands and a multi-colored beam of light shot out of the end and lifted the shocked blue blooded troll woman and then threw her into the ocean.  
  
You saw how everyone regarded this woman with terror and wondered if you were about to die. But when she turned around and focused her red eyes on you…you blushed. This woman was beautiful. In a strange unfamiliar kind of way. Her eyelashes and lips were just as red as her striking eyes. You gulped when she took a step towards you. Though the gulp was more of shyness rather than fear. She didn’t look like she was going to hurt you. Though the same nubby horned male troll reached his hand out and yelled,  
  
“Demoness! Leave this girl be!” he looked worried. Like the 'demoness’ was going to cause me serious harm. But the woman ignored him and instead grabbed my arm and pulled me to her side. I felt my cheeks tinge pink from the close contact. And a split second later the woman and I weren’t on the docks anymore. Instead we were in a green room. But not the kind they have back stage at shows for the performers but an actual room done up in nothing but green. Everything was green. Everything. I looked up at the troll woman just as she looked down at me. We stared at each other for a bit before I timidly asked, “Umm…what’s going on?” And she just smiled and said that this was my new home. I frowned and sighed.  
  
“So I’m a slave again huh? *sigh* Okay.” But then she shook her head no and explained that you were not a slave. But you had to stay here if you wanted to survive. You asked her what she meant and she explained that she had used her clockwork majykks to see the different outcomes your life would take depending on which highblood troll you were sold or given to. None of them ended well for you. You didn’t believe her so she begrudgingly used her majykks to let you see for yourself. She didn’t show you anything too bad but she said it indeed only got worse the longer you were left under their 'care’.  
  
You shivered from the little bit of cruelty you were shown and thanked the troll woman repeatedly. She smiled and hugged your shaking body against hers and pet your hair. She kissed your forehead and you blushed. You smiled and said, “Well…my name is (____) (_____) if you were wondering.” The lady troll nodded and replied, “I know, it’s a lovely name. I on the other hand am called the Handmaid. But you can call me Damara~” You smiled and ducked your head. You felt like you were being given something precious~  
  
“Okay…. _Damara~_ ”   
  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-time-skip-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
  
You weren’t sure how long you and Damara were living together. There weren’t any calendars laying around for you to mark the days with. And you’ve met the man who raised her. The strange….man…puppet thing who referred to himself as 'Doc Scratch’. He seemed nice enough, if a bit cold. He always had something to criticize Damara about, like he was never happy with anything she did. Which was bullshit in your opinion because Damara was so sweet. She just didn’t like Doc Scratch most likely. They tended to disagree on most (all) things. Like when you arrived and met Doc Scratch, he gave you something to wear other than the torn and filthy clothes you arrived in this world in. But Damara didn’t want you wearing anything he gave you. And you will admit him giving you a green, Japanese school girl outfit was kind of weird but hey, clean clothes.  
  
And right now you were in the kitchen making some cookies for Damara to eat whenever she got back from those errands Doc Scratch sent her on all the time. But this time after he sent Damara off he left too. He said he had a few things that needed taken care of that Damara couldn’t do. So now you were completely alone in the strange green house. But the sound of electrical sparks let you know that either doc Scratch or Damara had returned. You quickly pulled the finished cookies from the oven and sat the oven mitts on the counter before going and seeing who it was. You smiled when you saw it was only the red blooded troll. But you frowned when you saw her clothes were dirty and her skin was tinted red from her sweat. Whatever Doc Scratch had her doing earlier must have been quite difficult.  
  
“Damara are you okay? Come on, I’ll help you get a bath started~” the lady troll nodded wordlessly and followed you into the bathroom. You ran a warm bath and even put in some soothing bath oils because you knew how much Damara liked them. But when you turned around to face the red blood again you blushed scarlet when you saw she was completely naked. Now it’s not to say you didn’t like seing the female you’d begun to have a crush on naked but….dammit you were kind of shy okay? You stammered a bit and looked away. And you gasped in shock when Damara walked up to you and grabbed your hand in hers and squeezed gently. She looked up at you with her beautiful, weary eyes and said softly, “(____)…would you stay with me?”  
  
You could feel your blush spread to your ears but you nodded yes anyways. Damara tugged on your shirt and you bit your lip as you started unbuttoning it. You hung it up on the hook on the bathroom door before unzipping and slipping out of your skirt. You hung it with your shirt before you reached for your panties. But Damara stopped you and said in her soft voice, “Here, I’ll help you~” You let your hands drop and watched as her grey hands slipped into the waistband of your panties and slowly pulled them down your legs. You stepped out of them and blushed when the lady troll wrapped her arms around you and started undoing your bra. She didn’t quite understand the use of this human garment but she respected that human females wore them.   
  
Once all the clothes were out of the way you both just took in and admired each other bodies. Damara admired your beautiful flawless skin and silky hair. Everything about you was exotic and alluring. She couldn’t believe someone as beautiful as you could exist. And you couldn’t get over how strange and wonderful Damara looked. With her red eyelashes, lips, and eyes. She looked so fantastic, like a fiery angel. Your fiery angel. But after your eyes were done roaming each others bodies they met and you blushed red. She smiled at your shyness and beckoned you forward. You stepped close and she grabbed your hand and tugged you forward. The troll lady stepped into the bath and then helped you in after her. She sat down and pulled you to sit with your back against her chest.  
  
You blushed and leaned back against Damara’s surprisingly sturdy body. The red blood smiled and lathered up a body sponge and started washing up and down your arms at first. You sighed and smiled from the gentle touches but gasped when she started washing your breasts. A surprised moan escaped you before you bit your tongue. But Damara heard and started rubbing your breasts with her empty hand. While the other started washing down your stomach. She loved these sounds you were making. They were so…addictive. She had to hear more. Your head fell back onto her shoulder when the soapy sponge was used to rub your lower lips. And Damara thought it was weird you didn’t have a bulge but figured it was probably just a thing specific to your species. So she ignored it and focused on playing with your nook. She noticed there was a small fleshy nub that rested at the top of your nook. And when she focused her attentions on it your pleased noises got louder. She liked that humans seemed to have a 'pleasure button’ so to speak.  
  
Damara used one arm to pull you up into her lap so she could get better access. You jolted in shock when you felt something slither between your cheeks and down to your throbbing core. You heard Damara moan next to your ear and you smiled and lightly ground your ass down on her lap. She let out a low hiss before she dropped the bathing sponge and used her slick fingers to tease the folds of your womanhood. You ground your teeth together and rocked against her talented digits. But the woman troll couldn’t take much more of this foreplay. So she asked with hitched breath, “(____)are you ready? Can I enter you?” Your face went red but you nodded and replied, “Y-yes. I’m ready.” The troll told you to get up and you both maneuvered yourselves onto your knees. You were bent over the end of the tub with her front pressed flush against your back. You moaned when her bulge wiggled at your entrance.  
  
She asked you again if you were sure you wanted to continue, she promised there would be no hard feelings. But you shook your head and moaned, “Please~ I need you Damara~” said troll groaned but did as asked. With your okay she grabbed your hips and let her eager red bulge slide between your lower lips and into your heat. You couldn’t hold in your moan from how good it felt. Her bulge touched all sorts of spots she wasn’t even aware she possessed. “Nnnn Damara~ M-move!” With her left hand she got a firm grip on your hip while her right grabbed your right shoulder. She began thrusting slow at first before speeding up. Moans and pleas for more spilled passed your lips as the red blooded troll hammered into your needy nook. Her grip on your shoulder and hip tightened before she started plunging harder. She was hitting all your spots without mercy and you’ve never felt such pleasure.   
  
The troll leaned down without breaking her rhythm and kissed and nibbled your ear and neck. You turned your head and captured her lips with yours in a searing kiss. All the passion you both felt for each other seemed to interlace together in that moment and set both of your souls ablaze with love. Your heat built and mounted higher than ever. Damara broke the kiss and groaned low in her throat. Her orgasm was right upon her. Just a few more thrusts and she would be gone. But she didn’t want to leave you wanting so she reached down and began to brutally rub and pinch your pleasure button between her fingers. That was it for you. You came with a loud cry, your inner walls tightening around her bulge.   
  
Damara’s voice mixed with yours as she tipped over the edge along side you. Your nook squeezing her length had been what did her in. You slumped against the cool surface of the porcelain tubs edge, barely managing to keep yourself up you were so sapped of energy. Damara used what little strength she had left over and pulled you back with her so you were both back in your original position with you laying on her. You ignored the pink tint the water now had and snuggled your back against her front. The troll behind you sighed happily as she fully relaxed. She’d never felt so at peace in all her sweeps of living. And she had you to thank for that. Her little human. She wanted you to be her matesprit. But she decided you could both talk about that when you both weren’t so tired and cozy. For now, you both shall rest.  
  
“Damara! (____)! I’m back! (____), can you make me some tea please? I’ll be in my study.”   
  
The troll woman growled and you gasped in equal amounts of shock and embarrassment. You’d completely forgotten about Doc Scratch! You really hoped he wouldn’t see you and Damara like this. You’d just about die of embarrassment if he did.  
  
  
You guess resting will have to wait.


	7. The Signless & Disciple

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.   
  
*KRA-BOOOOOM!* 

You whipped around and watched in shock as a group of trolls in grey started attacking the trolls from the ship. They knocked them out and you gasped when you saw some trolls using what looked like psychic powers to fight the blue dressed slave trader trolls. It was amazing to watch. But since it as also a surprise it meant it was over quickly. And a male troll in grey with nubby horns who just seemed to scream 'leader’ came up and told you and the chained trolls that you were now free. The nub horned troll just seemed to captivate you and you blushed when he finally caught you staring. But he smiled and led you and the other former slaves to freedom.  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-time-skip-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
  
You’d been living with these trolls for the passed few weeks in their nomadic group. You’d gotten closest with four trolls specifically though. Signless and the Dolorosa have been the kindest and the jade blooded troll even reminded you of your Aunt. She was as kind and patient as your Aunt had been. While Signless was stern but sweet. He stood up for what he knew was right and just and bowed to no one. Then there was the Disciple and the Psiioniic. The olive blood was energetic and always smiling. And she was always recording the Signless’s sermons into her book. And Psiioniic was a sweetheart. He’d helped you find a way to charge your music player and phone after they’d gone dead. Now you and him would sit and listen to music and play games on your phone together.  
  
You almost saw him as a cool older brother or mentor. And then one day out of the blue he asked if you wanted to be moirails. You gave him a blank look and said, “Uhhh…what’s that?” He was shocked and asked if anyone had bothered to teach you about the quadrants. You shook your head no and he facepalmed before explaining trollian quadrants to you. You nodded and said you understood and told him you had similar things back on Earth. And you hugged him and said you’d be honored to be his moirail. He hugged you back and smirked.  
  
“Of courthe you are. I’m the Pthiioniic~ Bitcheth be wanting my in my quadranth tho bad.” You just rolled your eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder and said, “Settle down you Double Dork.” He gasped dramatically and pretended to be hurt while you giggled. Looks like you had a new troll best friend.   
  
Everything was going wonderfully, at times you even forgot about everyone back home. Though sometimes you wondered what had become of them. Did your Dad even notice you’d disappeared? Or were him and that witch too blissfully happy to finally be alone together that they overlooked you? Those thoughts sent you into fits of melancholy but you weren’t allowed to remain sad. With your new family around and keeping you busy you weren’t left with your thoughts for long. You helped where you could. You helped cook and sometimes went with the Disciple and others to forage for food. It was a simple life but it was a good one.  
  
Weeks later you began to notice the Disciple and Signless were beginning to butt heads with each other. They would start these passive aggressive arguments, though it never resulted in any yelling or shouting. Just harsh or cold words that made anyone around them uncomfortable. It was painful to watch considering how close they used to be with one another. They were so close in fact, that you had thought they were together as a couple.   
  
And that had made getting to know them a tad awkward for you. And they noticed but just assumed you were shy because you were a different species than them. But in reality you’d begun developing a crush on the Signless. He was so handsome and you loved listening to his enthralling voice. You were always present at his sermons. And right next to you was the Disciple. And you and her were friendly with each other. You’d begun noticing how she would purr when she was happy, or how she was just as agile as any feline. And somewhere along the line you realized with horror that you were attracted to her as well as Signless. And what was worse was you thought they were a couple! There was no hope for your feelings to bloom.  
  
It was a sad day for you when you finally had to convince yourself that it was best for everyone if you ignored and buried your feelings for the two trolls and just stayed friends. And that started to work. But when the Disciple and Signless started their spats, and you began to worry. You hoped whatever was upsetting them was resolved soon so they could be happy together again. And in order to avoid their little cloud of anger you started spending more time with Psiioniic. But it seemed like whenever you and him started to hang out Signless was there to start something with the yellow blood. It was beginning to get annoying. And you were getting fed up with the two trolls and decided it was time for a sit down.  
  
You asked to talk to Signless and he readily agreed but started complaining when you asked to talk to the Disciple too. But you shushed him sharply and told him and the Disciple to sit. You chose a secluded spot near some hot springs where everyone bathed. You sat in front of them and asked, “Signless….Disciple…..what’s wrong? You two have been so angry lately. I know it may not be my business but I’m worried.” You frowned and the two trolls glanced at each other.  
  
But then the Disciple bristled and said, “I’m flushed for you!” You were shocked to hear this but before you could say anything in reply Signless hissed, “Well so am I!!!” Then they started arguing with each other. You could barely make out what either was saying but you tried to calm them down and get them to quit being so immature. Suddenly Signless whipped towards you and said, “CHOOSE!”  
  
Your jaw dropped and you whispered, “W-what?” The Disciple stepped up and nodded. “Yes. You must choose between us. Who do you have flushed feelings for?” You blushed and stammered a bit before you closed your mouth with an audible click. All your feelings for the two trolls that you worked so hard to bury alive began crawling to the surface like a persistent zombie. You chanced a glance at the two and saw them waiting. You sighed and wondered why you couldn’t just have both. Though you didn’t think troll culture had the equivalent of three ways.   
  
But then your head snapped up and you smirked. You didn’t see why it was impossible. And you’d rather share them then have to choose. Choosing meant one or the other would be hurt. And that was the last thing you wanted. You cared too much for them both to want to harm them. So you decided a three way was the best course of action. You opened your mouth and the two trolls held their breath.  
  
“I choose….both. I say we have a three-way relationship.” Signless and the Disciple seemed to deflate in sadness. But they didn’t understand the human term 'three-way’ so they equated you having both to mean you merely wanted to share an ashen quadrant with them. Signless and the Disciple were crushed and Signless sighed and said, “I see. So you only have ashen feelings for us. I understand. Maybe we put too much pressure on you-”   
  
But you cut him off and said, “What? No, did I say I wanted to enter an Auspistic relationship with you both? No I said I wanted a three-way relationship. They’re very common where I’m from. It’s where three people enter a flushed quadrant together.” Signless gaped and the Disciple tried to cover the blush on her cheeks.   
  
“Wait…you mean…together?!” the Disciple asked. You nodded and saw the female troll seemed to be giving it some serious thought. But Signless just started stuttering out nonsense. You hoped you haven’t broken him. But you knew this to be the best way. This way nobody got rejected. So you stood up and said sternly, “It’s either you both share me together or no red romance!”   
  
Signless opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it. He looked to his left and asked the Disciple, “If I have to share her then I will. If it means I can be with her then so be it. Can you say the same?” The Disciple stared at him before turning to look at you. She blushed and gulped as she thought it over. She wasn’t sure what the other trolls would think of this. But she supposed…if they three were happy then who cares what they would think. And it’s not like she even cared in the first place so…  
  
“Okay…I think we can do this.” the olive blood said with a grin. You grinned back before you got down on your knees and hugged them both. They laughed and eagerly hugged you back but then the Disciple’s smile turned feral and she started rubbing one of her hands up and down your back. “I think we should consummate our glorious union the traditional trollian way~”  
  
You pulled back and asked inquisitively, “How is that?” But the olive blood didn’t answer you verbally. Instead she just pounced on you and smashed your lips together passionately. You let out a startled gasp and then moaned when Disciple began mapping out your mouth with her slightly rough tongue. It wasn’t quite as rough as a real cats but it was still pretty different compared to others you’ve kissed. But that just seemed to make it better.   
  
And then she pulled you up so you were sitting in her lap, your chests pressed together. You groaned into her mouth when you felt her claws dig lightly into the soft flesh of your ass. Only hard enough for you to feel but not enough to cut you. But then disciple pulled back from the kiss and began nipping along the column of your throat. You panted and tangled your fingers in her hair. Then you glanced up and saw Signless was watching you both with wide eyes. But there was a hunger there in his bright red eyes that made you shiver in delight. You grinned cheekily and panted, “Are you just going to watch Signless? Or are you going to join us and make it a three-way?”   
  
The nub horned troll quirked an eyebrow at your taunt before he quickly joined you both on the smooth stone ground. He pressed his front against your back and ran his hands up and down your sides before he started tugging your dress over your head. Once it was off the two trolls started looking your body over. They’d never seen you naked before and were shocked to see you had no bulge. You were all nook~ Like one of those sexual play toys some of the highbloods kept. Except _better_ ~ Because you weren’t just some toy. You were their magnificent human matesprit.  
  
Suddenly the Disciple and Signless were a flurry of motion, quickly throwing their clothes off before pressing their naked selves against their new blushing matesprit. Signless massaged your breasts and toyed with your nipples curiously. He grinned when you started moaning from the stimulation. But a deep, animalistic growl broke you both from your playing. Disciple lurched forward and pushed you forward on your knees which in turn pushed Signless onto his back with you on top of him. The feline troll ground her wiggling bulge against the cleft her human’s plush rump. You gasped and then groaned as the Disciple’s movements made you rub against Signless, his bright red bulge wiggling against your soft skin.  
  
A shiver went through you when you felt Disciple’s bulge rub against your nook. Then it pushed in a bit and you groaned and pushed back making it go in further. You gasped when Disciple snarled and pushed her slick bulge deep inside your dripping nook. Her bulge wasn’t very thick but it was pretty fucking long. Long enough to tap against your sweet spot every time she thrust in. You whimpered as you felt the soft spines on her bulge rub against your inner walls tantalizingly. You heard Signless groan and opened your eyes to see him stroking his own bulge. You felt guilty for leaving him like that so you pushed his hand away and replaced it with your own.  
  
You pumped his long red bulge and noticed absently that it was perfectly smooth like a tentacle. Not a trace of the slight spines you remembered lined the top of the Disciple’s. And then a particularly sharp thrust from the female troll behind you and all cognitive thought went out the proverbial window. You turned into a moaning mess but soon your moans were muffled. You leaned down and squeezed Signless’s bulge between your breasts and let him tit-fuck you. You smirked as you ducked your head down and started bobbing your head over the tip of his bulge. He moaned and bucked up making you chuckled around him. You stroked down his length until you were toughing the base of it.  
  
You remarked how odd it was for there to be no testacles there. But your eyes widened when you did feel something. Something you knew the feeling of  _very_  well. You pushed against it and your eyes widened when Signless keened loudly and bucked down against your fingers. You distantly remembered Psiioniic explaining troll anatomy to you but hearing about it and fingering your new troll boyfriend were two totally different experiences. But you supposed it was pretty cool. And Signless seemed to be enjoying it. If his keens and moans were anything to go by anyways. You hissed when the Disciple bit your neck. She pushed you down so your mouth was pressed against Signless’s red bulge. You gasped as her thrusts turned more carnal.   
  
She started pounding into you as fast and hard as her body allowed. You whimpered and gasped as she pounded you harshly. You took Signless’s bulge into your mouth again and started sucking and tonguing the wriggling flesh rapidly. And you groaned around his bulge when you felt your orgasm rapidly approaching. At the rate the Disciple was going you’re minutes from bursting at the seams.   
  
And before you knew it you were crying out around the flesh in your mouth as your inner walls clamped down on the disciple’s still driving member. She growled into your neck before delivering a few more harsh thrusts and joining you in bliss. You shivered as your nook was pumped past the point of no return of olive green fluid. But you couldn’t pass out yet. You still had a writhing red appendage in your mouth that needed tending to. So with the last of your strength you sucked and fingered him as hard as you could. And after watching Disciple have her way with you he wasn’t far off. He came with a sharp cry. And out of seemingly nowhere your mouth was being filled with a tangy tasting fluid. You swallowed down all you could before it gushed passed your lips and down your throat and across your chest.  
  
Signless cracked an eye open and groaned when he saw your debauched form panting. You were covered in sweat and both his and the Disciples genetic fluid. He’d never seen anything so enticing before. And it was now more than ever that he was glad you were theirs. And with a smile he leaned forward and down and kissed your red tinted lips. You gladly kissed back before you were pulled away from his kiss and brought into another. And after a bunch of lazy kisses you all sluggishly crawled into the near by hot springs and bathed each other. Then you all redressed and went back to the temporary hive you all shared and snuggled under the Disciples piles of animal furs. That night was the best night of sleep any of you had ever gotten. 


	8. Executioner Darkleer

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.  
  
But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls’ or their odd fixation on fashion you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She’d seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she’d be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn’t want to risk you getting stolen before she got you sold. That would be very bad for her because she’d already contacted all the highest bloods and invited them to her next slave auction. Having to tell them you’d been stolen could end up getting her culled. And she didn’t want that. 

The slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.  
  
After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn’t even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,  
  
“Clean her up and put her in something nice. And make sure whatever it is shows off her strange foreign skin and hair. Those and her plush body will be her selling points. I grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck my tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they’d never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself.  
  
So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.  
  
"What? Just the same things you got no doubt.” But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean? You’re….you’re a lady right?” You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, “Right?” The woman nodded but said, “Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and…whatever you seem to be…your races females look different.”  
  
You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe and dress you. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges’ as well as a 'nook’. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook’ and a 'bulge’ but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.   
  
She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn’t saying much. They covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. She told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn’t try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a lavishly decorated room that had large throne like seats on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,  
  
'This is it.’  
  
You were put on the stage and commanded not to move before a large curtain was pulled so you could no longer see the other side of the room. You stood there for a couple minutes before you could hear multiple people come in the room before it was quiet again. Then you heard the captain talking excitedly.  
  
“Welcome highbloods~! I have quite the spectacular little treat for you all today. I found a strange female of a differnt species in the middle of the ocean and blah, blah, blah~” You toned her out and started thinking about everything that had happened.  
  
Without warning the curtain was abruptly pulled aside and you saw a group of trolls sitting in the previously empty chairs. A muscular male and a sinewy female were dressed in different shades of blue and another male was in fuchsia with a cape. And a tiny woman with copious amounts of hair and a gold trident while dressed in pink while the last (and largest) was in purple with scary face paint. And oddly enough he was toting a large, spiked club that was splattered in what looked like paint. They were all looking at you with smirks on their faces. The blue dressed male not so much though, he actually looked kind of nervous. Which you secretly thought as cute.  
  
But you were torn from your troubling thoughts by a strong and steady male voice. You looked and saw it was the muscular troll in the black and cobalt blue. His grey skin was tinted blue as he spoke.  
  
“I do not understand why you are so excited for this strange alien. I can tell she is nothing but a lowblood.” He said lowblood with a particular scorn (though the way he looked at you made you think something else) that you recognized all too well. You remember hearing the same scorn from the snooty rich people back on Earth. They always thought they were better because they have the money and status. You narrowed your eyes at the blue troll and ask, “What is a lowblood?” The pink dressed troll woman cackles and replies with a ghetto accented voice,  
  
“Lowbloods are trolls with a blood color that is at the lowest rung of the hemospectrum. We here in this room are the highest bloods. Me being at the top.” You were confused as hell and said do.  
  
“What’s a hemospectrum?” The blue female troll rolled her eyes and said, “It’s how trolls rank. Pink bloods being at the top and red bloods being at the bottom.” You froze and cursed up a storm in your head. 'FUCK! I have red blood! Fuck-fuckity-FUCK! I am so screwed!…“ you brought your hand up and ran your fingers through your hair. You happed to glance at the crook of your elbow and saw…your veins. Your….blue veins! You held back a devious smirk when a brilliant idea hit you. You knew from how they acted that none of these 'trolls’ knew anything about humans.   
  
And if you worked it just right then you could maybe avoid all the hemo-whatever nonsense that apparently ruled this world.   
  
"Wait….so you’re saying a troll can only show one color? Like you,” you motioned to the blue blooded male and continued, “the only color your body can produce is…blue? JUST blue?” He nodded and you pretended to say to yourself, “How bizarre~!” But you made sure to 'accidentally’ say it loud enough for everyone to hear. Apparently you’d peaked their attention and the pink blooded troll asked, “What do you mean ONLY color? Are you saying you and your race can have more than one?” You held back from cheering and said simply, “Yes~ We humans make more than one color.”  
  
The blue blooded male frowned and said, “You lie.” You glared at him and said in an offended tone, “I would never! And I can prove it! Come see for yourself if you don’t believe me!” He huffed before he stood and made his way over to you. You stepped back when you realized he was much bigger standing and coming right at you than he was when he was sitting quietly. He slowed his gait when he saw you step back. He realized he must look quite intimidating to someone so much smaller than he. And he thought you were a precious little thing. But he shoved that thought away as soon as it formed. He couldn’t think such things, much less at a time like this. Darkleer didn’t stop until you were both little more than two feet apart. You swallowed nervously but crooked your pointer finger at him in a 'come closer’ motion. He ducked his head until your faces were a foot apart.   
  
Then you held your arm out and pointed to the blue veins. His eyes widened behind the white lenses of his helmet. And his shock grew when you reached up and rubbed the apples of your cheeks with the heels of your hands. And when you removed them he saw a pink flush dusting your cheeks. “And if I were to get a bruise then it would start off a mottled bluish pink before fading into a purple. Then it would fade to green, then a greenish yellow, and finally a light yellow before disappearing completely.” Darkleer couldn’t believe it, but he knew his eyes weren’t lying. He straightened up and turned back to the other highbloods. They each gave him expectant looks but he was too stunned to say anything. Then the biggest troll growled impatiently and barked,  
  
“Well Darkleer? Was the motherfucker lying or not?!” The blue blood finally snapped back to attention and cleared his throat before answering, “Yes Grand Highblood, she speaks the truth. This…human, has displayed two different high blood colors in less than three minutes. I almost can’t believe it myself. But I indeed saw it with mine own eyes.” The quiet that followed his statement was deafening. The trolls couldn’t believe a creature could have more than one color. It was unheard of in troll culture. Impossible for them really. But then Darkleer glared at the captain. She shrunk back from his burning gaze and flinched when he almost growled,  
  
“You will release her at once. You know it is taboo to enslave someone of higher blood.” The captain sputtered and began protesting. She couldn’t believe this! She was supposed to make a fortune off you but now she was being ordered to set you free. But when Darkleer’s glare turned frosty she finally complied and set you free before storming off in a huff. You figured she’d just have to get over it. You looked back up at Darkleer as he watched you. He sighed and said, “You have nowhere to stay no doubt.” He turned to face the pink dressed troll and your eyes widened at what he called her.   
  
“Empress, what should we do about the human? Surely we cannot leave her to the elements? She does display highblood colors after all.” The Empress tapped her pink fingernail against her chin in thought before a wicked smirk crossed her face. She chuckled and pointed her golden double edged trident at Darkleer and said imperiously, “You are right Executioner Darkleer. It would be cruel to abandon her like this. So I say she stays with you!” Darkleer stiffened and chanced a glance at you before sighing. He bowed to the pink and gold decorated Empress before he replied, “Yes Empress. It will be an honor to educate this human on proper highblood etiquette.”   
  
The Empress nodded before she stood and regally strutted from the room. The other trolls not far behind her. Apparently they no longer wanted to stay since they had better and more interesting things to do, or trolls to cull. And once they left Darkleer escorted you outside and to his horse drawn chariot. You were pretty impressed by the whole grandeur of it all. And the horses were huge. They had to be this places version of Clydesdales. Darkleer saw you admiring his large horses and smiled.  
  
“Majestic aren’t they? They’re pure bred Alternian hoofbeasts. Best on the planet.” He said with a touch of pride. You could tell he liked horses. A grin settled on your face as you whistled low and replied, “They’re beautiful~ I’ve always loved horses. I used to ride them back where I’m from. Though I never rode anything quite so large~” Your tone was nothing short of obscene. But when Darkleer whipped his head towards you your face had a perfectly innocent look plastered on it. You saw him flush blue and noticed sweat bead his face. You have a serious flirting problem.   
  
Just as the quiet was getting awkard you asked him where he lived. He took the conversation opening and started telling you all about his home. Apparently it was a huge castle type structure on the top of a cliff that overlooked a cavernous canyon. It sounded like something out of a fantasy book. And you half expected him to have been exhaggerating. But to your amazement it was real. And if anything he was downplaying the whole place. The structure was enourmous and awe inspiring. You wondered if he lived there by himself. If he did you bet he got lonely. Maybe while you were here you could keep him company….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~:::Time Skip:::~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Your time living with Darkleer had its good moments and its bad ones. On one hand he was stiff and stuck up about almost everything. And he felt it his duty to try and get you to be the same way. Well, he did at first at least. But at some point he realised how unhappy you looked. And when he asked you if you were feeling okay you gave a purposefully pitiful smile and said with obviously faked cheer, “No, I’m fine!” But he saw through your carefully crafted faux lie and said, “You’re lying.” You gulped and made yourself look shocked before giving a deliberately awkward sounding laugh.   
  
“W-what? No I’m not!” You wondered if lying about being able to lie creates a paradox. Hopefully your lying about lying doesn’t have any weird butterfly effects. Suddenly your odd train of thought was broken when Darkleer lightly hit the table with his hand, but only enough to rattle the objects on it and get your attention, not enough to destroy it. You looked up and made yourself look remorseful and even bit your lip timidly as you asked, “What’s wrong Darkleer?” The troll in question pursed his lips and gave a gusty exhale before he stood and kneeled in front of you so you were face to face.  
  
“Tell me what is troubling you.” You bit your lip and looked away before saying meekly, “I don’t want to seem ungrateful or rude. I mean…you’ve taken care of me since I ended up here.” He just raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I’m waiting.’ So you ran a hand through your hair and cleared your throat. You wanted Darkleer to ease up on trying to mold you into 'the perfect highblood lady’ because in all honesty…you were a bit of a wildcard and enjoyed random things and acting free and crazy. So you had to act your way out of this or be doomed to a life of boredom.  
  
“Well Darkleer….I…*sigh*…I don’t really like being all uptight and proper all the time. It’s just not who I am. I’m a free spirit. Being so stiff and controlled all the time makes me feel trapped. I’m sorry~” You bury your face in your hands like you’re ashamed of yourself and sniff pitiably. And when you hear Darkleer begin purring you smile into your hands. It’s his way of comforting you when you’re upset and you think it’s adorable. You look up at him through your fingers and give a shy smile.  
  
“Y-…you’re not mad at me?” you ask in a small voice that had Darkleer frowning. He couldn’t believe you would think he would be angry at you for something like this. Though he supposed with how he’d been acting lately, what with the rather harsh (he thought as he looked back on them) etiquette lessons, he may have given you the wrong idea. He didn’t want you to think he’d be upset with you if you didn’t like the lessons. He didn’t want you to think that you were indebted to him just because he’d been sharing his hive with you. And sure, Her Imperial Condesce had ordered him to shelter you. But he’d grown to enjoy your company. He liked the way you always smiled and talked to him while he worked on his mechanics. It made him happy and not as lonely as he was before. He knew he wouldn’t trade the time you’d spent together for anything.  
  
He might even go so far as to say he was beginning to have certain red feelings for you.  
  
So he gently lifted your chin up so you were looking him in the eye and said in the softest tone you’d heard him use so far, “(____), you don’t have to apologize. I was being far too hard on you. You’ve barely spent a full sweep on Alternian soil and I’ve just been overloading you with unwanted lessons. I should be the one to say that I am sorry. And I am. I’m sorry for making you feel trapped (____). Can you find it in your blood pumper to forgive me?”   
  
You felt yourself flush pink and smiled a small smile. You played with a lock of your hair in a way that made you look cute and said in a shy tone, “Of course Darkleer~ I can’t stay mad at you~” You giggled when the blue blood blushed and continued, “You’re cute Darkleer~ You know that?” Darkleer felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. And you blushed hard when he carefully grabbed your hand and held it in his larger one and said with a timidness he didn’t usually display,  
  
“You do not have to address me so formally when we are alone. When it is just us you may call me…Horuss~” You blushed horribly and giggled before smiling and looking the blue blood in his beautiful royal blue eyes and said,   
  
“Okay~…Horuss~”  
  
~~~~~~~~~::Time Skip::~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You and Darkleer- or Horuss as you’d taken to calling him- had become exponentially closer since the day he apologized to you and asked you to call him by his birth name. And you giggled at his name which he thought was strange. He asked you why you laughed and you told him that back where you were from the majestic hoofbeast was called a horse. And you thought it was funny how his name sounded so much like your world’s name for the hoofbeast. His most favorite animal. He chuckled and said you were being silly again. You grinned and hopped up on his worktable and kissed him to hush him up. He didn’t complain, just blushed under your soft lips.  
  
But you pouted when he stoically refused to respond further than blushing. You knew you sexually aroused him but he always held himself back. You’d asked him once why he didn’t seem to want to go further. You even teared up and asked if he even thought you were appealing at all. He panicked and told you that you were breathtaking. But he was afraid he’d accidentally hurt you if he pailed with you. Then you asked what pailing was and then you and him had an…interesting conversation on how trolls had intercourse. Poor Darkleer blushed so hard you thought he might faint. And he was sweating up a storm thanks to how nervous he was. But he did explain it to you. He felt you had the right to know basic troll anatomic function.  
  
But you were not to be deterred by Darkleer’s overwhelming shyness. You really liked this troll. You’d even go so far as to say you loved him! And that was a pretty big deal to you. And with how he acted you knew he liked you back. He practically said so himself. So you were going to date him if it was the last thing you did! But first things first.  
  
You had to seduce him~  
  
And that would be easy. You started simple. Light touches now and then. Followed by pick-up lines buried in sexual innuendo. And they steadily got raunchier and raunchier the longer the blue blood managed to resist you. And the last one was your favorite. And apparently Darkleer thought it was so lewd that he actually absconded right after you said it to him. Though personally you didn’t think it was so bad. All you’d said was, “Horuss I think riding hoof beasts is unsavory. So I’ve decided to ride you instead~” He just stared at you in shock before he was gone.  
  
He avoided you for a whole week. But now things were pretty much back to normal. At the moment you were both in his workshop while he worked on tightening his bow. You were sitting on the tabletop next to him while he did his routine. Once he was done you steeled your nerves and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up at you and you bit your lip and asked, “Can I talk to you Horuss~? Please?” Said troll furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. “Yes, just a moment (____).” He stood and set his large bow on its wall rack. He kept it there so it would be safe. Though you couldn’t imagine anything happening to the giant bow. Darkleer came back over and sat on his work stool before giving you his full attention.   
  
You shuffled a bit and looked around the room before taking a deep breath and asking, “Horuss….do you trust me?” The blue blood looked surprised but nodded none the less and replied, “Of course (____). I allow you to come into close contact with me almost constantly. If I did not trust you then I would keep you at a distance.” You giggled and sighed before reaching out with both hands and cupped his face. Darkleer’s face heated up slightly and he watched you smile sweetly at him.  
  
“Horuss~ Can we please try to pail?” Darkleer opened his mouth to tell you that it wasn’t a wise idea but you shushed him and continued, “Now Horuss, you trust me. And I trust you too. So can we please try?” The archer pressed his lips together and stared you in the eye before he let out a gusty sigh and agreed. “We can try (____), but you will tell me if I accidentally hurt you. Understood?” You grinned and nodded your head as you leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a few moments of you passionately kissing him before he gave up and kissed you back. You moaned into his mouth and he sighed.  
  
You let your hands slide from his face to his scalp where you began carding your fingers through his ultra straight hair. Your nails scraped across his scalp and made a rumbling purr start vibrating through his wide chest. Your soft touches were sending him into a calming haze while your tongues danced together. Darkleer let out another pleased sigh as you delicately brushed his horn. These soft, sensual touches were driving him mad with longing. The blue blood had pailed with numerous trolls in his lifetime and even had a few matesprits, but none of them had prepared him for the way you touched him. You treated him so gentle even though he is capable of easily destroying some of the STRONGEST things Alternia has to offer.  
  
You whimpered and pulled back to breath out, “Let’s go to my room. what we’re going to do requires a bed, not a recoopercoon~” You wrapped your arms and legs around him in a full body hug and let him carry you to your bedroom, or respiteblock as the trolls called them. You unwound your legs and he set you down. And without missing a beat you were divesting yourself of your clothes. Darkleer watched avidly as you shamelessly revealed more of your body to him. And before he knew it there wasn’t a stitch on you and there was a pink blush dusting your cheeks. And Darkleer was quite surprised to see you appeared to only have a nook. Now the troll was quite curious. He’d never heard of someone only having a nook.   
  
You chuckled at his surprised expression before you turned and hopped up on the large, plush bed that you’d been given. You frowned and pointed a finger at the archer’s clothes and said, “Off.” He just smiled and obliged, and soon you were both completely devoid of clothes. With a seductive smile you laid back on the plush surface and beckoned Darkleer over to you. He crawled on the bed before carefully moving over you. His hands rested on either side of your head and you reached up and he let you pull him into another round of intense tonsil hockey. and very briefly you wondered if trolls even had tonsils. But that bothersome thought was washed away by the feeling of the troll above you.  
  
But you shivered when you felt something warm and wet against your thighs. Without breaking the kiss you reached down and gasped when your fingers brushed something slippery. And it was moving. Darkleer broke the kiss and growled. Your eyes widened. You’d never heard him growl before and to be honest? It was a bit of a turn on for you. It sounded so guttural coming from the usually composed and in control troll. You grabbed what you assumed to be the blue blood’s 'bulge’ and started stroking it. This made Darkleer start panting and you saw him grip the sheets. You didn’t want to end things like this so you released him. But you did bring your hand up so you could see it. And no surprise, the slick substance that now coated your hand was tinted blue.  
  
Darkleer watched you through lidded eyes as you inspected your hand. He gasped when you stuck your tongue out and licked some of his natural lubricant off your fingers. “(____) that is quite…lewd~” and you smirked before saying huskily, “Wait until you see what I do next~” And without waiting for a response you pushed him back and then lifted your left leg up and held it in place so your womanhood was on full display for the male troll. He blushed and watched you as you began teasing your opening. He watched with rapt attention as you penetrated yourself with your fingers. First with two, but before you knew it you were taking three and were pushing in a fourth.   
  
The archer was a panting, sweating mess as he watched you manually stimulate yourself. But then you took your fingers out and were grabbing his hand. He watched transfixed as you used your own juices to coat his fingers before you pushed two of his fingers into you. And by the two moons, he had never felt such heat come from another person. It felt like his fingers were encased in liquid heat. He groaned when you bucked your hips up and started essentially fucking yourself on his fingers. But then you whimpered and the troll heard you whine, “More~” before you pushed his hand back and panted, “Horuss~ I need you~” And the troll groaned but crawled over you again.  
  
You spread your legs to accommodate him and keened when his bulge rubbed against your wet core. He grit his teeth but choked when you reached down and guided his bulge into you. He used all his strength not to start rutting against you. Instead he moved at an even pace that had you panting right along with him. But it wasn’t enough for you and you begged him to go faster. He seemed uncertain but a few well timed stokes of his orange horns and he was growling and pumping faster into you. You cried out in bliss and Darkleer learned something wonderfully lewd.  
  
You were a screamer.  
  
You moaned and yelled his name as he pistoned in and out of your dripping nook. You’ve never been taken so hard before and it felt amazing. His thick bulge was battering your womanhood hard enough that you knew bruises were probably forming already. But you couldn’t find it in you to tell him to stop. Even if he did stop you’d just berate him until he started again. You weren’t sure you ever wanted him to stop pounding you like this. It felt too damn good to be possible.  
  
“Oh dear God~! It-it’s sooo~ *gasp* Ahhh Horuss! It’s so thick! Ah. Ahhh. Ahhhh~ God! Nnnnn~! Feels like I’m splitting in two!” Your cries grew in volume until you were screaming the blue bloods name. While he was barely holding himself back. You just felt so good, and the way you were screaming his name and begging him for more was wearing his already thin control down to nothing. And then you started whimpering and he felt your inner muscles tremble and quiver around his pulsing bulge. He knew you were close to coming and he should probably get the pail. But when he began to slow down you gripped his horns tight and moaned loudly,   
  
“Oh Horuss please! Don’t stop! I want you to fill my nook~ Paint me blue~!” Darkleer growled loudly, the sound reverberating deep in his throat as he got a good grip on the bed sheets and then thrust into you with wild abandon. Now you were certain you were going to be seriously bruised. And it did hurt a bit. But you would be damned if you didn’t admit that the tremendous pleasure didn’t outweigh the slight pain. You were dangerously close. So you wrapped your legs around his waist and hooked your ankles together behind his back and let him ravage your womanhood.   
  
The aforementioned troll was totally and helplessly lost in you. You was so close and knew you were closer. Before he knew it you threw your head back against the sheets and screamed his name as you toppled over the edge and came. He snarled as he felt your soft inner walls contract and convulse around him. And a few hard thrusts later and he was shooting his genetic fluid deep inside you. You yelled in surprise when suddenly you were filled to capacity by what felt like a high pressure garden hose. You groaned a the warm fluid formed a puddle in the sheets around you.  
  
Darkleer carefully pulled his spent bulge from your battered nook and curled up next to you. You were both too winded to say anything at first but eventually you regained your breath and grinned. “That was amazing Horuss~” But the troll just sat up on his elbow and began looking you over for injuries. He grimaced when he saw your pelvis was bruised quite badly. And so was part of your lower belly but not quite as badly. He felt guilt build in his chest but before he could let it swallow him you smirked and teased his horns to get his attention. He was overcome with a full body shudder as he looked down at your face. He saw the devious smirk you were wearing and quirked his eyebrow curiously. You giggled and said confidently,   
  
“Horuss darling~ Don’t look feel guilty.” The Sagittarius frowned and argued back, “But (____) I’ve obviously hurt you. Why didn’t you say anything?” You just rolled your eyes at his over dramatic behavior and sighed. “Oh Horuss~ You’re being silly. I mean, sure. I’m kinda roughed up. But damn~ It was worth it.” The troll quirked an eyebrow and asked, 'What do you mean 'worth it’?“ Darkleer couldn’t understand your logic. But you just giggled and leaned up and kissed him before lying back and saying, "Horuss, let me tell you something about my kind. When we find a partner who gives us good sex,” you giggled and grinned, “I mean  _really_  good~ Getting a number done on ya like this isn’t so bad.  
  
You could tell from the slightly incredulous look that he was giving you that he didn’t get your logic. But you shrugged his confusion off and snuggled into his side with a yawn. You fully intended on using him as your hot, muscular pillow. But first…  
  
"As soon as these bruises fade I’m going to ride you like the pure bred stallion you are Horuss~” you chuckled coyly when the archer choked on his spit in shock. But then another yawn escaped you and you began drifting off to sleep, your troll lover not far behind. 


	9. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.  
  
But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls’ or their odd fixation on fashion you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She’d seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she’d be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn’t want to risk you getting stolen before she got you sold. That would be very bad for her because she’d already contacted all the highest bloods and invited them to her next slave auction. Having to tell them you’d been stolen could end up getting her culled. And she didn’t want that.

The slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.  
  
After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn’t even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,  
  
“Clean her up and put her in something nice. And make sure whatever it is shows off her strange foreign skin and hair. Those and her plush body will be her selling points. I grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck my tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they’d never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself.  
  
So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.  
  
"What? Just the same things you got no doubt.” But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean? You’re….you’re a lady right?” You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, “Right?” The woman nodded but said, “Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and…whatever you seem to be…your races females look different.”  
  
You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe and dress you. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges’ as well as a 'nook’. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook’ and a 'bulge’ but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.   
  
She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn’t saying much. They covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. She told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn’t try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a lavishly decorated room that had large throne like seats on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,  
  
'This is it.’  
  
You were put on the stage and commanded not to move before a large curtain was pulled so you could no longer see the other side of the room. You stood there for a couple minutes before you could hear multiple people come in the room before it was quiet again. Then you heard the captain talking excitedly.  
  
“Welcome highbloods~! I have quite the spectacular little treat for you all today. I-” But a woman with a ghetto-tastic accent spoke up loudly and cut the captain off. She sounded irritated and just about fed up with the captain. I grinned as I listened to the mystery woman on the other side.  
  
“Yo blue blood! Hurry the krill up! I ain’t got no time for this shit! Let’s see this strange gill you got already!” The captain stuttered out an affirmative before the curtain was pulled aside and you saw a group of trolls sitting in the previously empty chairs. A muscular male and a sinewy female were dressed in different shades of blue and another male was dressed in violet with a cape. And a tiny woman with copious amounts of hair and a gold trident and dressed in fuchsia while the last (and largest) was in purple with incredibly scary face paint. And oddly enough he was toting a large, spiked club that was splattered in what looked like different colored paint. They were all looking at you with smirks on their faces. The blue dressed male not so much though, he actually looked kind of nervous. Which you secretly thought as cute.  
  
But when you glanced at the woman to his left who was dressed like a pirate you narrowed your eyes. She was looking everywhere on your body but at your face. You sighed quietly and hoped she didn’t buy you. But before you could dwell on thoughts of your fate the Captain started taking bids for you. Bids started poring in left and right. The short pink troll bid once or twice but was soon outbid and didn’t offer a higher number. The male in blue didn’t even bid. But the tall pirate looking woman, the giant scary clown, and the cape wearing one were all bidding against each other. And the Captain took in bids so fast your head felt like it as spinning. Literally all you were able to comprehend was the word boondollar. And that was only because it was said over and over.   
  
But soon the scary clown huffed and sat back in his seat. You figured he lost. But the violet and blue pirate trolls kept at it. It almost seemed like they were just trying to outbid each other for the sake of winning. You rolled your eyes and mentally wondered if they even remembered what, or who, they were bidding on. You looked around and all the trolls were watching the bidding, even the two guards! Nobody was watching you. Your eyes widened and without so much as making a peep you took one step back towards the door. None of the trolls noticed, so you took another step back, and then another. You glanced behind you to make sure you weren’t going to bump into anyone or anything and saw the way was clear. You smiled and oh so carefully stepped off the low stage then backed out of the room completely.  
  
You didn’t waste any time marveling at the trolls lack of attention and made a run for it.  
  
You run down three hallways you remember going down before you stopped in front of the same green door as before. You were debating going in but gasped and ducked into the alcove of another nearby door when the doorknob turned. You peeked around the stone and saw Yaleta and the other female trolls leave out of the green door and close it behind them. You smiled when you saw they hadn’t locked it after leaving! You could hide in there! Maybe find a disguise or something. So with that in mind you looked both ways to see if it was clear before bolting into the room. You quietly closed the door behind you and looked around. Everything was the same as before. Cautiously you walked further into the room before breathing a sigh of relief. You saw a rack of clothes but rolled your eyes when you looked closer. All of these clothes covered just as little as your current clothes did. So no help there.  
  
You started looking everywhere for something, anything, to help you. But you made sure to put everything back the way it was so as to leave no clue you’d been there. You gasped in delight when you opened a tall, posh looking wardrobe. Inside you saw lots of clothes similar to what the Captain had been wearing. Black and grey aristocratic clothes with dark blue accents. And they looked like they’d cover more than just your naughty parts too. “Score.” you whispered softly to yourself as you pulled some of the clothes out. You looked the clothes over and nearly facepalmed. Most of them looked like they’d be either too big or too tight on you. So with a sigh you set to work finding things that would fit in all areas. Even if that meant tearing some outfits apart for scraps.   
  
You tried to work quickly. You had no idea when the trolls would finally notice you were missing. So with speed you were unaware you possessed you went through the pants and found a pair that fit as well as didn’t have artful holes in the legs. Then you went through the shirts and found a couple that covered your throat and chest as well as had long sleeves. You also pilfered a pair of gloves and boots as well as a long hooded jacket, which you failed to notice had a strange symbol on the breast pocket as well as the back. You tied your hair back so none of it would fall out of the hood and give you away. That would be bad. And once you were dressed you frowned and looked at your backpack. It’s bright color didn’t match your current color scheme and would no doubt point a big red arrow in your direction. So with a sigh you took everything out of it and shoved some of the smaller items in your new coat pockets and then put the rest in a small bag you found.   
  
You threw the small knapsack over your shoulder then looked in the mirror quickly to see if anything looked amiss. You bit your lip anxiously when you saw the bottom half of your face was still visible. That would give you away faster than anything else. You looked around the room, in the drawers and even in the huge bathroom, but there was nothing grey for you to cover your face with. But you did find some black lipstick. Your heart was going a mile a minute but you happened to glance toward the fireplace and saw the fire pit was full of….ashes. You rushed to the pile of soot and grinned as you took your gloves off and dipped the tips of your fingers into the powdery remains. You pulled them out and made a small sound of triumph when you saw the digits were now a whitish grey. Without missing a beat you took a handful of the powder tot he bathroom and started applying it to your face and neck. Once that was done you washed your hands and got rid of any and all evidence.   
  
You pulled your hood back up, put the gloves back on, and then smeared some of the black lipstick on your lips to hide their still pink color. You stood back and tidied yourself up before grinning. You looked almost exactly like a troll now save for the whites of your eyes and…..horns! You gasped loudly and cursed loudly in your mind. How could you forget horns of all things! You scrambled to find some way to mimic horns. You figured since they were going to be hidden under your hood they didn’t need to be perfect. You remembered you had some rubber ducky printed duct tape in your bag and whipped it out. You also had some novelty key chains hanging from your wallet so you took two off that were roughly the same size and started wrapping them in strips of cloth from the rack of slave clothes.   
  
Once they looked to be in the same shape as a pair of horns you started rolling them up with duct tape. You added little loops at the base of each 'horn’ so you could feed a strip of cloth through them and tie said cloth to your head tightly, giving the illusion of horns. You covered them with your hood and donned the pair of black shades you found in your bag and voila! You looked like the average troll. You put everything back in its place before going to the door. You were about to open it but froze when you heard the stomping of feet outside. You heard muffled yelling but it disappeared down the hall. You poked your head out of the door and saw some guards just turning the corner before they were gone. You crept from the room and went in the opposite direction as the burly guards. You prayed to any deity that was watching for you to get out of this alive.  
  
You straightened your posture so you looked more confident and made your way casually down the corridor. Your stomach dropped when you saw some trolls coming down the hall wearing yellow and grey clothes. You were about to pass them when they bowed to you. You froze for a second before just walking past. You had no idea if you were supposed to say anything to them but they didn’t respond other than going about their way so you guessed you did right. You saw some blue dressed guards going into a new hallway and silently tailed them. You heard one say that they were needed out in the docking bay. You remembered being unloaded with the other slaves in a docking area so figured following them there was your best bet. And like you predicted they led you to a wide open room that had a huge set of open doors. Your breath quickened when you saw that on the other side of them was the outside of the prison.  
  
You almost jumped from your skin when a lanky troll with earthy green eyes timidly came up to you and said meekly, “Oh Mistress. Do you require your hoof beast?” You had no idea what a hoof beast was but held back your gulp and simply gave him a curt nod. 'This is getting to be dangerous.’ you thought nervously. But before you could think any further the same troll came back holding the reins of a horse. 'This must be a hoof beast.’ you mused as you took the reins. You stood there for a moment and the troll gave you an odd glance making you sweat. So you gave a fake sneer and quickly steeled your nerves as you put your foot in one of the horses stirrups and grabbed the swell and hopped up onto the beast. You wiggled a tad to get comfortable before shakily taking the reins in each hand. Your posture was so rigid it was bordering on painful. Vaguely you recalled seeing people ride horses on tv so you just did what they’d done. You forced your locked limbs to move, you tugged the reins before lightly tapping the sides of the horse with your heels.   
  
Relief swelled in your chest when the beast started moving. Slowly at first but then picking up speed. Nobody spared you a glance as you rode out of the bay and into the night. You pulled the reins left and the beast followed. You went in the direction of the town and hurriedly rode through. You were still on edge as you passed troll after troll but none spared you a glance. You were starting to panic because you never thought you’d get this far. You didn’t know what to do now so you just decided heading into the forest was your only option. You rode deeper and deeper until you were completely alone. And then for the first time in what felt like forever you felt some sense of security. Your body slumped a bit as the tension leeched from it and you even reached down to pet the horse you were on. Then you giggled. And that giggle turned into a chuckle which transformed into a full on belly laugh. You couldn’t believe those trolls actually fell for your last minute, second-rate disguise. You figured trolls must not be too smart.  
  
But once your laughing fit came to a close you looked around your new surroundings. Now you freely took in the beauty around you. The trees were unbelievably tall and lush while the forest floor was overrun with colorful plants and flowers. When you looked up you drew in a sharp breath of air at the sight that greeted you. The sky that you could see through the opulent canopy of leaves was a deep turquoise. The aquamarine color was speckled with thousands of twinkling stars. And if that weren’t beautiful enough; you could see that the sky was also home to two moons. One a vivid green and the other a brilliant pink. You couldn’t believe something so beautiful could actually exist. It was astounding. Your eyes widened when a dot of light streaked across the sky.   
  
“A shooting star~” you said with a voice full of awe. You took the heavenly display as a sign that you were going to be okay. You felt like you could survive this strange new world. And maybe with enough work and determination you could even thrive in it.   
  
~~~~~~- One Week Later -~~~~~~  
  
  
You’d traveled a good deal after your daring escape. And in that time you’d discovered that the animals and trolls had to be nocturnal. You knew your horse was because she slept all day and stayed away during the night. You’d tried to get her to sleep at night and travel with you when the sun was up but she didn’t like it. She became tired easily and wouldn’t stay in direct sunlight too long. Which seemed smart considering how hot it was during the day. Almost unbearable. It was like being smack dab in the middle of summer. Sweltering and intolerable. But the first day you’d stayed awake you been near a village. You watched the small little town for an hour straight and saw no movement whatsoever. No trolls, no animals, not even any insects. That was when you figured everything aside from the plants must be nocturnal. You carelessly shrugged off this information and snuck into the village and pilfered some vegetables that were growing on a few plots of land.   
  
But now it was night again and the sound of life was copious around you. Birds sang and animals chittered lively. You and your faithful horse, who you named Mocha on account of his milky brown coat, were strolling along the edge of the forest at a serene pace. Things had been pretty peaceful for the last week. Nobody bothered you or Mocha, which was a blessing. But you had a nagging feeling that this peace wouldn’t last long. And how right you were.   
  
Unbeknownst to you the Captain who’d tried to sell you was in a heap of trouble with Orphaner Dualscar. He’d been the one to finally win you but when he and the rest of the highbloods turned back to you they were shocked to find you missing. What proceeded that discovery was the most shameful moment of the Captain’s life. A complete verbal dressing down in front of her servants, the High Subjuggulator, Executioner Darkleer, the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and the Empress from the old sea dog himself is what you escaping had earned her. The contempt the highbloods felt for her in that moment was nothing short of palpable.  
  
And Dualscar was seconds from cocking his Ahab’s Crosshairs and blasting the blue blood to bits but she pleaded and begged for him to give her a chance to find you. He scowled at her and she flinched but slumped in relief when he eased back and put his gun away. But instead he lifted her up by the throat and hissed, “Listen here ye wworthless land lovvin’ pile a chum. Ye had better find my neww toy or I’ll feed ye to the Empress’s lusus!” He dropped her scared form onto the ground and continued in a chilling tone, “Ye have a wweek to find her or else~” The Captain nodded fearfully before she scrambled to her feet and shakily barked out orders for her servants and guards to search every inch of the prison.   
  
The guards searched every nook and cranny of the huge building with no luck. They returned an hour later with no good news. So the blue blood simply widened her search to the town around the docks. A crude drawing on a wanted poster of you was posted but no troll had seen anyone even looking remotely like you around town. Your looks would be hard to miss. But the Captain was furious, four days had passed! 'Don’t these fools know it’s my life on the line if that freak isn’t found?!’ “She has to be somewhere! She couldn’t have just disappeared into thin air you idiots!!!” the panicky blue blood screamed at her guards. She sat heavily at her bureau and massaged her temples. But just then a lowly jade blood servant knocked on her chamber door and called quietly, “Mistress. I have some unpleasant news for you.” The Captain bolted up and called for the servant to enter. The servant took a deep breath and said, “Mistress I apologize for bothering you but I must inform you that some of your clothing was discovered missing while we were doing the cleaning.”  
  
The blue blood rolled her eyes and said with venom, “I have more important things to worry about besides a few missing clo-……” the Captain froze mid sentence as a thought struck her. 'Wait…the last time the clothes were washed was a week ago and the freak escaped three days ago. So no wonder they couldn’t find her! She wasn’t dressed like before!’ The Captain bolted upright with a triumphant cackle and yelled for her guards. They quickly assembled and she shouted, “LISTEN UP! I’VE JUST GOTTEN WORD THAT THE MISSING SLAVE MAY HAVE STOLEN MY CLOTHES TO ESCAPE UNNOTICED!!!! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO LOOK FOR SOMEONE WEARING MY SYMBOL!!! UNDERSTAND? NOW MOVE OUT!!!” The guards were out in search of you in a flash. The blue blood fell back in her seat with a relaxed sigh. She felt she was going to live.   
  
But she was wrong. The seven moon cycles came and went. And you were never found. So with much annoyance Dualscar came and collected the Captain and made an example of her. He dragged her crying and pleading form to his ship here he passed her off to his crew. She was next on the menu for Gl'bgolyb~ But her servants and guards watched in fear as their Mistress was taken away. But before Dualscar boarded his ship he turned to the Captain’s old staff and barked, “Ye all wwork fer me noww! And first things first! I wwant ye all out there looking fer this wwaywward slavve of mine! I wwant her found! Am I understood?” They all bowed to him before scurrying off to do his bidding. They searched everywhere. And on the eighth day when you were in a grove of fruit trees four of the guards finally found you. They immediately recognized their now dead Mistress’s symbol and shouted, “YOU THERE! SLAVE!! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!”  
  
They shot at you with arrows but thankfully missed. But they spooked Mocha and she bolted to the other side of the orchard while you turned and ran in the first direction you could. Which happened to be into a large canyon. You ran as fast as your legs could take you but you could hear the guards closing in. Your coat was getting snagged on things left and right but you couldn’t for the life of you see what! Finally your sleeve got caught and you simply tried to slip out of the offending garment and you almost made it but one of the blue blood guards grabbed your arm in a painful grip and yanked you back. You yelped in pain but the troll paid you no mind. Him and the other three trolls were so focused on finally capturing you that they missed the thin strands of silk that partially lined the walls of the canyon as well as the ones that were strung across. But they finally noticed the white stuff when the lead guard pulled a dagger out to kill you. He raised it above his head so he could plunge it down into your heart but before he could…it got stuck!  
  
“Let’s get out of here! Now!” The troll in the back yelled to his comrades. You as well as the trolls were starting to get scared. There seemed to be a certain…unease in the air that you hadn’t noticed before what with you running for your life. But you certainly noticed it now. It was almost suffocating this dread. The same guard who yelled before turned to run but in his panic he got caught in some of the sticky thread. he screamed for his friends to help him but when they endeavored to do just that they too became ensnared in the web. They thrashed and screamed but it did little good besides getting them further cemented in the sticky netting. You were afraid to move from your spot lest you get stuck as well. You were debating whether or not to try and bob and weave through the labyrinth of cobwebs when you felt it. The first of many tremors that shook the canyon around you. You had no clue where they were coming from until you saw it.   
  
A gargantuan, hairy, MOVING column. Well you thought that’s what it was until more appeared. Then you realized with mounting horror that they were in fact the legs of a behemoth spider that towered over you and the now silent trolls. You heard girlish screaming and for a second thought it was you but you pursed your lips and realized it wasn’t. You chanced a glance from your peripheral only to discover it was the same troll that had grabbed you. You shot him a disbelieving look but it quickly morphed into terror. Two of the overly large spider legs came down faster than lightning and along with its spinneret the spider wrapped the troll up. You could still hear the screaming through the silk and you wanted to vomit. The spider stuck the squirming pupa to a high web before moving on to the next troll. The spider wrapped them all up until only you were left. Now it was your turn to scream. But as the long, white limb got too close for your liking you screamed in despair,   
  
“PLEASE SPARE ME!!!! PLEASE, I’LL DO ANYTHING!!!!! JUST LET ME LIVE!!!”   
  
They were just panicked cries of desperation. You didn’t think for even a moment that the spider would hear you, much less actually stop. But when you finally remarked that you were still free you looked up and blanched. The monstrous arachnid was looking right at you, all eight of its spheroid eyes pinning you in place. You couldn’t understand why it wasn’t wrapping you up, not that you were complaining, but you were curious. Then your words from earlier came back and you timidly spoke up, “C-can you understand m-me?” And much to your complete surprise the spider gave a slight nod while it opened its huge, not to mention fanged, mouth and screeched a little. You were thrown for a loop so asked, “Well what would you want from me in exchange for letting me live?” You flinched when the spider brought the point of her leg close to you. But you cocked your head in confusion when the spider started drawing something in the sand.  
  
She pulled back and you leaned down to see it had drawn a…spider web with little rolled up things in it. You were confused for a second before it hit you. You weren’t completely sure but you think she wants you to lure more food in for her. You look up and shrink back from her steady gaze and ask, “You want me to get more trolls to come into the canyon so you can…c-catch them?” She screes and nods again before she picks you up with one of her legs and carries your shell shocked form deeper into her web covered canyon home. You felt like you were going to hyperventilate so you pulled the neck of your shirt up to cover your nose and mouth before breathing deeply and evenly. Taking in your familiar scent calmed you down to the point where you could take in your surroundings. And what you saw shocked you. There sitting on the highest cliff at the end of the coulee was an enormous castle. The large structure was a dark navy blue. It looked sort of scary to be honest.  
  
It looked a bit old but still in good shape. There were tall towers and eerily dark windows dotted about. It looked like an old haunted castle. You wondered if this huge spider had eaten whoever lived there. It certainly seems possible, it was a person eating spider for goodness sake. You were broken from your musings when the spider sat you near the mouth of a cave. Said cave opened up at about mouth level of the giant spider. You warily stepped back but froze like a block of ice when a hissy voice wafted down from the spider’s huge maw. For a moment you thought you were imagining it but no. This spider was definitely talking to you using actual words you could understand….mostly.  
  
“Lissssten to meee pink thiiiing. I am goiiiing to grant mercccccy to you. But you musssst lure food iiiiin for meeee wheneveeer I wiiiissshh it. If you faiiiil then I ssssshall ssssimply eat yoooou. Underssssstand pink thiiiing?”   
  
You hastily nodded before feebly asking where you could sleep. Were you to sleep nearby or somewhere else? The spider brushed the top of her head with two of her legs, seemingly hissing in thought before she pointed behind you and saying in her rasping lilt that you could stay in her child’s old hive. You gave the spider a confused look but she just kept on talking and told you that her child had long since grown and moved from her hive to live on the sea. You suddenly felt sad for the mammoth spider. She seemed to be all alone now that her baby was gone. And the mother seemed to be caught up in memories because when she continued on she sounded melancholy and nostalgic.  
  
“Yesssss my Aranea doessssn’t visssit me too much anymore. Sssshe'sss off being a piiiirate. Tooooo bussssy to vissssit her old Arachni-mother it sssseemssss.” You gave her a sad look and said with a soothing tone, “Aw you really miss her huh?” The spider gave the spider equivalent of a sigh and nodded. But she snapped back to now and hissed, “You may ussse Aranea’s old hive to ssssleep. Sheeeee doesssssn’t use iiiiiit anymooore. Jussst folloooow the stairsssss and you’ll find iiiit.” And without another hiss she turned away and started walking to her huge web. You looked down the long cave and faintly saw the bottom of some stairs at the end. You briefly wondered if you should just make a run for it. You squashed that idea just as soon as it came. First of all you had no idea how to get back down to ground level. Secondly you knew you could never outrun…Arachni-mother. And third, you figured as long as you kept her fed….then she could keep you safe.  
  
“Oh god what have I gotten myself into now?”  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip - Two Months Later ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
You’ve become used to your new life, you’d even go so far as to say you were almost fond of it. It was a simple life. Just a girl living in a castle and feeding a near constantly hungry Arachni-mother. And as long as you blocked out just exactly what happened to the trolls you lured in for the hungry arachnid then you were as happy as a clam. You’d even managed to go back to the grove of odd fruit trees and get your sweet Mocha back, while also nicking a healthy amount of the fruit along the way back to your new home. And you were unaware of it but you’d unintentionally started quite the stir in the village that rested just beyond the furthest ridge. The first group of trolls you’d lured in during your time living in the castle had been from that particular village. And neither you no Arachni-mother knew it but one of the trolls managed to escape before said spider could get a chance to bundle him up in her web. When he got back to town exhausted and scared witless his fellow villagers questioned him. They inquired if he and his travel companions had been ambushed by highbloods.   
  
The weakened troll shook his head and said highbloods were not to blame for the deaths of his friends. The villagers curiosity was peaked. They asked what happened exactly. Weak as he was the troll said an alluring  **she beast**  had bewitched him and his comrades. He spun elaborate yarns of a hornless demoness with skin the color of the Gweep fruit and hair the color of soft desert grass. He said at first they’d caught a glimpse of her tantalizing silhouette frolicking through the fruit tree field. So stupidly they’d left the path to watch her. Then she’d lured them in with her sweet song but as soon as she’d seen them she made a mad dash for the canyon. He spoke of how beautiful and otherworldly she’d appeared. And he and his friends had foolishly followed after her.  
  
He said that turned out to be the worst mistake of his life. But his story was halted when he started coughing up blood. He and everyone around him was shocked. But the troll had been injured in his escape though he hadn’t felt the pain until now. His huge adrenaline rush had kept him going long enough to get him safely home. But now his time was up. The leader of the village desperately tried to ring any more information on this  **demoness**  that he could but to no avail. The poor dying troll finally took his last breath before he simply fell limp in his arms. He was buried later that day. But his parting words had left everyone tense. They were afraid of this horrible she demon and her ability to lure ill-fated trolls to their doom. This foreboding feeling was proven right as more and more travelers went missing.  
  
And though the members of the village warned all travelers of the wicked she demon they mostly went ignored. Most low bloods heeded the warning though a few fool hearty ones went ahead. And all high bloods ignored them, deeming the low blood villagers superstitious simpletons trying to scare them. So they went on ahead but predictably went missing. The high blood travelers going amiss became almost routine to the village dwellers. And after the last group of highbloods scoffed at their warning they decided to stop wasting their breath and let them learn the hard way. So one night when a cobalt blood dressed in fine, spider web themed garments came strutting into the village like she owned it the townies shared a few knowing glances before going back to their daily duties. They weren’t going to bother.  
  
The cobalt blood, also known across the seas as Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, easily passed through the oddly quiet village (at least it seemed quiet to her) and made her merry way to her destination; her old land based hive. She told her crew she was going to visit her old lusus but really she was just going to make sure none of her copious amounts of treasure that she cleverly kept hidden in her underground caverns had been pillaged. She’d lose her mind if her hard stolen loot had been found and filched. Though she felt somewhat safe in knowing that Arachni-mother was there to more or less ward off would be thieves. But a cursory check was still long overdue. So with a put out sigh the troll woman made her way into the hidden alcove where the stairs to her hive lay. Unless you knew they were there you’d never find them. But along the way up Mindfang saw an odd sight. Numerous dried up husks of past meals dotted her mother’s webbing. Mindfang hasn’t seen so many husks since before she left to become a pirate.  
  
Her few visits had shown that Arachni-mother to be eating the bare minimum. Most likely due to Mindfang not being there to kill and bring her the next meal. But according to the webs Arachni-mother had been eating very well as of late. Mindfang was yanked from her thoughts by her mother’s familiar tonality. “Araneaaa! It'sssss been ssso long ssssincccce you’ve come by for a vissssit~!” Mindfang winced before plastering on a half smile and turning to greet her spider mother. She was just as large as Mindfang recalled. And she was talking again. Mindfang wanted to roll her eyes but refrained. She knew her Arachni-mother could go on talking for hours so she settle in for a good long bore. Suddenly something her mother said had caught her attention so she tuned in.   
  
“…Yessss I’ve been ussssing thissss pink thiiiing to luuuuure fooood in ffffor meee. Ssssshe makessss the perffffect baiiiit for ffffffoolissssh trollssss.”   
  
Before her mother could continue her long winded speech Mindfang cut in and asked where this bait was. Her Arachni-mother gave a slight shrug of her legs and said she was most likely still sleeping. And Mindfang internally bristled when she discovered that some weird pink thing was sleeping in her bed. And it didn’t matter how long she’d been away, it was still her bed and her hive. So she told her mother that she was going to go introduce herself to the person who’d been keeping her beloved mother fed. Arachni-mother gave another careless shrug then turned and went to go enjoy one of her pre wrapped meals. But before she was gone she called back to her child, “Don’t kill her Aranea.” Then she was gone, off to feed. Mindfang huffed, her mother knew her all too well.   
  
The cobalt blood didn’t dwell on it though and instead made her way up the stairs to the higher levels of her old hive. She ascended until she arrived at the tallest tower. This is where her bedroom was. She silently cracked open the door and saw through the dark that there was a lump under her old grey blanket. Opening the door all the way she walked in and up to the side of the bed. She brushed aside the spider silk canopy and blinked in shock as she finally saw just who was in her bed. Only once in Mindfang’s life had she seen a being that looked like you. With your plush body, soft hair, and odd coloring. But you’d gone missing months ago, much to Dualscar’s burning frustration. Mindfang had been merciless in her taunting of him on the matter. Saying he couldn’t even find one oddball in a metaphorical sea of average trolls. That pissed him off enough to try and skewer her with the end of his Ahab’s Crosshairs, not that he’d succeeded.  
  
But now Mindfang was holding back from cackling wickedly. Dualscar used almost every recourse he had at his disposal and couldn’t find you. But here comes Mindfang, finding you completely be accident. It was almost too delicious to bare. And now she was faced with the dilemma of deciding whether or not to tell Dualscar she’d found you. If she did tell him she’d get the satisfaction of rubbing his scarred face in it but he’d most likely bother her until she finally gave you up. On the other hand, if she kept it a secret then she’d get to keep you all to herself. Mindfang tapped her chin with her finger as she mulled her options over. And after thinking about it she decided to just keep you to herself. She’d wanted to take you back when you were for sale. And that lust hadn’t disappeared after you’d disappeared. Mindfang just ignored it is all. But having you here, completely defenseless in her bed right now, woke the sleeping hunger.  
  
Mindfang grinned deviously and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Her hands were slowly brought to her temples where she held them in a classic psychic position. Languidly her mind control powers seeped out and took a hold of your mind. The psychic user was shocked to see that she couldn’t simply control you. While this was troubling she was slightly relieved to discover that she could suggest things. While not as good as full fledge mind control it was still something. So using what she had available Mindfang started pouring in one lewd suggestion after the other. They started to transude into your dreams, making your skin heat and your face flush. Mindfang smiled when she saw your physical reaction. And she licked her lips when you moaned lightly. Her suggestions were having a pleasurable effect on you it seemed.  
  
Your dreams transformed from light, airy landscapes to hot, steamy eroticism faster than you thought possible. You writhed on the bed as grey troll hands glided over your dream self’s body. Mindfang was learning much of your body simply through your mind’s eye. Things like which parts of you were most sensitive, what kind of things hurt you and what didn’t, and amazingly enough; that you didn’t possess a bulge like all trolls do. She discovered that only men of your kind had those while the women were born with nooks. Mindfang was oddly aroused by this thought. To her you were like the perfect sex doll, a warm orifice for her to penetrate until she came. Mindfang felt her bulge slide from its sheath as thoughts of taking you washed through her mind in waves. She had to find out just what a 'hyoo-mahn’ nook felt like around her bulge.   
  
Mindfang stood from the bed, never taking her blue eyes from your still slumbering form, and stripped off her hat and coat before kicking off her boots and britches. Only Dualscar knew it but Mindfang loved to go without under things, so that meant now she was bare as the day she pupated. The troll woman grinned and crawled on top of your writhing body. You were half awake as you eagerly arched up against her cooler body. You stayed in your moderately asleep state even as the pirate started kissing up and down your neck. But as soon as she pulled your sleeping gown down your shoulders and massaged your chest you awoke with a gasp. Your mind was blurry and it took you a moment to register what was going on but when you did you tried you tell her to get off of you. But when you opened your mouth she swooped down and sealed your lips together in a kiss. You attempted to turn your head but Mindfang sent out more 'suggestions’ and you paused.   
  
'Mmm~ This…this is actually…kind of nice.’ you thought blearily as you shyly kissed back. Mindfang crowed in her head and counted your reciprocation as a win. To celebrate she pulled your sleeping gown down until it was bunched around your waist. Then she pulled back from the kiss and trailed her lips down your throat. She went lower until her mouth was at chest level. You blushed scarlet when you felt her mouth close around your nipple. You arched a bit and sighed while tangling your fingers in her hair. But you forgot about her having horns and unexpectedly bumped your hands against them. Mindfang hummed around your abused nipple and you let a small noise out in return. A smile slid across your face as you touched her horns again, getting the same response. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the troll liked it so you gripped her horns and stroked them. The pirate woman separated her mouth from your body with a husky growl. She grabbed your wrists with her mechanical hand and pinned them down onto the bed.   
  
“Enough playing. Time for the main event. Now flip over~” she chuckled impishly then let your hands go so she could grab your shoulder. She nudged you until you complied. You lay on your belly but suddenly your hips were yanked up into the air by the pirate. Your face couldn’t get any redder if you actively tried. You were clueless as to how you even got into this situation. Currently you were face down and ass up with a pillow pressed against the bottom half of your beet red face, waiting for some troll woman to do… _something_  to you. Most likely something sexual. You did wonder what exactly she was going to do but jumped a bit when you felt her slick fingers press against the folds of your womanhood. You bit your lip to hold back any noises you wanted to make as she pushed her fingers into you one by one. Then she carefully started stretching your hymen. You shivered when her free hand trailed teasingly along your side only to cup your breast. That hand squeezed and toyed with your bosom, its cold smooth surface making you quiver while her other, warm hand was busy getting your ready.  
  
Mindfang figured you were ready for her so she pulled her fingers free. A low whine fell from your mouth making the troll behind you chuckle amusedly. You were about to turn and asked her what she was doing but you froze when the tip of Mindfang’s cobalt colored bulge wriggle against your wet nook. You couldn’t see it but her bulge had a hooked tip just like her right horn. And running along the shaft of her bulge was eight soft spikes, four along the front and four running up the back. You gulped and faintly recalled a memory of some troll telling you when you first ended up in this world that all trolls, male and female, had 'bulges’. It took you a second to comprehend what that meant for you but it finally clicked when Mindfang started pushing her bulge into you. You twitched and moaned as spike after flexible spike forced its way passed your lower lips. Mindfang was about two thirds the way in before she yanked herself nearly all the way back out.   
  
A gasp tore from your throat at the abrupt movement. But that gasp morphed into a yelp when she immediately thrust herself back in, all the way in this time. Your toes curled from the totally full feeling. The pirate didn’t give you time to adjust to her size however before she started hammering away in you. Her hands gripped your hips to keep you in place as she moved. Her bulge was so deep, and if you arched your back just right then the hooded end brushed against that extra sensitive spot inside you. You moaned loudly from the throbbing pleasure that heated your nerves. Mindfang growled and yanked your hips back to meet her hard thrusts, needing to come badly. She angled her thrusts down and your legs were spread wider to accommodate the rough treatment. You could feel yourself getting closer to the edge, and Mindfang as well. She hoped her bucked was still tucked under the side of the bed or things would get messy quickly.  
  
Your breath hitched as you got dangerously close to euphoria. Your walls tightened around Mindfang’s pounding bulge, making the pirate groan from the increased friction. Your breathing turned labored as you rocked back against the troll, desperate for release. The vulgar sound of flesh slapping together echoed throughout the spacious bedroom. You gave a choked cry as you arched into the covers and came apart. Your orgasm practically pouring out of you before you slumped down in exhaustion. But Mindfang was still going, ramming her bulge into your spent nook harder than before, she was so close it hurt. Just a few more thrusts and she would make it. But realizing how close she was spurred her to quickly reach for her bucket. He cursed when it wasn’t where she left it the last time she used it. With a sigh she figured it was no use, these sheets would just have to be thrown out. But the troll started up her sharp pace. Soon she was on the edge. And when she fell over she gave a low moan as she filled you with her copious amount of cobalt genetic fluid.   
  
It filled up your womanhood before she pulled out. The rest covered your back and the backs of your thighs. You shuddered and flopped onto your side, drained of your energy. You looked up at Mindfang, your vision a bit blurry, and saw her smile a toothy grin down at you before she reached over and brushed some fluid soaked hair from your face. Then suddenly, as if by magic, you were out like a light. Mindfang looked down at your now filthy body before crawling out of the bed. Unbeknownst to you Mindfang just found herself a new matesprit. Pailing with had been some of the best sex she’d had in sweeps, and yes that counted the times with Dualscar. It mattered not if she had your consent or your true love. You were hers now. And that was just how it was going to be.


	10. Psiioniic

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain a few things you supposed.   
  
 ***KRA-BOOOOOM!***  

You whipped around and watched in shock as a group of trolls cloaked in grey started attacking the trolls from the ship. You were knocked to the ground as a series of explosions shook the ground beneath you. They knocked them out and you gasped when you saw some of the trolls using what looked like psychic powers to fight the blue dressed slave trader trolls. It was amazing to watch. But since it as also a surprise it meant it was over quickly. And one male troll pulled his grey cloak off to reveal he was in a yellow and black jumpsuit type outfit.   
  
Most of the outfit the sinewy male troll was wearing was a mustard yellow color. But most of his arms and from the knees down was black. And he had a wide numeral two that stretched across his chest. And then a smaller numeral one that went across his collar bone and throat. And he had a mustard yellow hair set that kept his spikey and oddly choppy hair out of his handsome face.   
  
All in all? He was your personal definition of exotic sex on legs~ But you blushed and looked away quickly when he caught you staring at him. But you missed the almost unnoticeable yellow tint that dusted his cheeks as you did. The only person who seemed to notice was the Dolorosa. But she said nothing, just gave a secretive little smile before she went over to help you out of your chains. You smiled and thanked her as she helped you up from the ground. You didn’t get to say anything before you, and the rest of the now freed slaves, were taken to a safe haven of sorts.   
  
………………………………Time Skip…………………………………..  
  
  
It had been almost five months since you were rescued from the threat of slavery. Now you lived with Signless, the Disciple, the Dolorosa, and Psiioniic. As well as the numerous other lowblood trolls that traveled in your nomadic group. You all made sure not to stay in one place for very long for fear of being discovered again. And though this new life is vastly different than your last one you love it. You haven’t felt so happy in a long time. Though on occasion you wonder what became of your Dad and step-mother. You wonder how long it took them to realize you were gone. 'If they ever did.’ you thought morosely.  
  
You chose not to dwell on thoughts of your old home long. You had much to learn here in the now after all. Every day Signless and his group taught you more and more of their world. Alternia. Signless taught you about the unjust way their world was run. And how he was trying his best to change it all. And the Disciple taught you all about the four different quadrants. Now that bit of information threw you for a loop at first. But you told the cat like troll woman that there were in fact relationships from your human world that mirrored the ones here. She was so pleased to hear that.   
  
But she was also shocked to know that it wasn’t mandatory to have a matesprit or a kismesis. You were free to be without any relationships your whole life if you so chose. She couldn’t seem to wrap her mind around that. And you were shocked and horrified to know that if you didn’t have a matesprit (boyfriend/girlfriend) and a kismesis (nemesis/rival) by the time you were at least 10 sweeps old you were killed by the Imperial Drones. Or if you didn’t have one you had to quickly pair with someone else who didn’t have one for just long enough to fill the Drone’s buckets. If you filled their buckets then you got to live. You felt that all of that, the drones and forced copulation, was severely extreme. But you kept most of those thoughts to yourself. You didn’t want to offend your new family. This was their culture and customs after all.   
  
And besides, if the Disciple’s explanations were as accurate as she said they were then you were having some major flushed feelings for Psiioniic. You loved his beautiful mismatched eyes and confident smirk. And my god, that fucking lisp. It was so cute and you wanted to kiss him every time it happened. But….you didn’t. You knew he probably didn’t like you that way. Not when there were so many different lady trolls here. There were even a few with the same blood color as him. Though you knew none of them were even half as powerful as him. He was known far and wide on Alternia as the most powerful of the mustard bloods. Hell, probably even of all the psionic users.   
  
And it was the middle of the night, which apparently was their day seeing as they slept when the sun was out. But the sun didn’t bother you like it did them. And it didn’t bother the Dolorosa either. You and her have been out together during the day multiple times. The other trolls were shocked to hear this however. There was even a comical, collective spit take when you let them know during breakfast one night. And shockingly it was Psiioniic who got on your case about going out in the day. He started ranting about how you needed to sleep and stay in when the sun was out. Nobody would be around to protect or help you if you were out by yourself during the day.   
  
You had to begrudgingly admit he was right there. If you went out alone while everyone else was sleeping you could physically hurt yourself and there would be nobody awake to help you. Or an animal could attack you and possibly kill you. Like the planets infamous muscle beasts. Which ere basically an Alternian equivalent to your world’s mythical centaurs. But you always stayed with the Dolorosa when you both ventured out during the day. And he seemed to quiet down after you told him this. And then after that things went back to your typical nightly routine.   
  
………………..Time Skip………………….  
  
You were sitting between the Disciple and the Dolorosa during dinner. Everyone was eating outside around a roaring fire. Dolorosa was listening with a fond smile as you and the Disciple sat and talked of your world. She would ask you questions and you answered. The felinesque troll woman couldn’t seem to hear enough of your old life. And right now you were telling her about the time you and one of your old friends was having a picnic out in her father’s fields. And you freaked your friend out by getting up and going over to a nearby tree to get some fresh honey from a huge bees nest.   
  
“And that was how I earned the nickname The Bee Charmer.” you said with a grin.  
  
The Disciple giggled as she glanced over your shoulder. You turned around and saw Psiioniic staring at you intensely. You blushed and quickly turned back around, making the two female trolls sitting at your sides giggle. You’d known Psiioniic and the other trolls for almost a full year now. And in the whole time you’d known him Psiioniic has never looked at you quite like that before. But here he was, staring at you like you were the second coming of Jesus. Not that any of these trolls even knew who Jesus was, but still. Most of the time he regarded you with a cool, almost cold quality. And for a while you thought he didn’t even like you. But the Dolorosa told you that he was that way with everybody and to not take offense. He’d been a slave for a long time before Signless broke him out and that made him a bit distant with others. You could understand that. So you opted to simply stay out of his way to ensure you didn’t annoy him.  
  
But now he was staring at you, dare you say, almost hungrily. But before you could think of something to start a new conversation with you were being tapped on the shoulder. You slowly turned and came face to stomach with Psiioniic. You blushed and looked up at him and he smirked a bit, which did nothing to help erase your blush. You cleared your throat and asked him what he needed and he said you. Your face was practically glowing at this point and the mustard blood chuckled and clarified.   
  
“Can II talk to you (____)?” He looked at the grinning Disciple and smirking Dolorosa and added, “Alone pleathe?”  
  
You let out a startled “Uhhh…” before you handed Disciple your plate and stood up. “Sure Psiioniic.” You followed behind him as he led you down a small trail. You looked around as the psionic user turned suddenly and led you into a part of the woods off the beaten path. But you noticed there were a few bent branches so obviously he or someone else had been down this way before. But the canopy of trees above you grew thicker so the light of the two moons above grew dimmer and dimmer. Soon it was pitch dark and you could only see because Psiioniic was using his red and blue psionics to light the way.  
  
“Um…Psiioniic? Just how much farther are we going? If you don’t mind me asking~” The troll looked at you and you were struck by how beautiful his eyes were, especially when they were lit up by his namesake. They made him look ethereal and fantastic. Your breath hitched when he smiled at you. Not his usual smirk or cheeky grin, but an honest to god smile. Just a gentle little upturn of the corners of his lips. You could see his dual fangs clearly as he answered you, smile still in place.  
  
“We’re almotht there (____). Jutht a few more miinuteth. II promiithe.” You blushed at the almost _tender_  was he spoke to you. There’s no way you heard his tone right, you must have imagined it. So you just averted your eyes and nodded silently. He smiled at how cute you were being before he turned back around to face the trail and continued walking. And true to his word Psiioniic and you only walked about five or so minutes before the troll came to a stop. He flashed you a smile before he pulled back the curtain of branches that was blocking your way.   
  
You gasped at the breathtaking sight before you. Just beyond the divide in the shrubbery was a cozy little meadow full of glowing purple flowers. They looked like luminescent purple daisies. Except they grew in bushels. They were amazing. And that wasn’t all. When you looked up you saw there was a break in the thick cover of tree branches. And you could perfectly see Alternia’s two dazzling moons up above. They were so beautiful you were struck speechless. You dazedly stepped into the grassy field and soaked up all the beauty that now surrounded you. It was now more than ever that you were happy you ended up on this troll planet. You jumped suddenly as warm, honey scented breath puffed over your ear.  
  
“What do you think (____)? Do you like iit? When II found thiith plathe II….II thought of you.” You blushed hotly and nervously ran your fingers through your hair. Then you peeked up at him through your lashes and gave him a shy little grin. But then you looked away in your usual fashion and said teasingly, “Wow Psiioniic~ If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in love-er I mean, 'flushed’ for me. Yes, that’s the correct trollian term. Jeez, I feel so awkward using my worlds words whenever I talk with you guys. Everyone just gives me these blank looks like I’m a weirdo or something. But I guessmMMMH~!”  
  
You were abruptly silenced when Psiioniic closed the distance between you both and pressed his lips against yours in a soft kiss. You gasped when you felt his tongue slip into your open mouth. It had already been open because you’d been talking so he didn’t have to ask for permission. Which you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you would have given him. On a silver platter probably. And then, just with a flick of the yellow blood’s tongue, your thoughts were pushed away. And all you could think about was how sweet he tasted and how well he could maneuver that wicked forked tongue of his.   
  
You broke the kiss with a gasp as your thoughts began drifting in a not so innocent direction. Psiioniic licked his lips and leaned forward to try and reinitiate the kiss. But you held him back by the shoulders and asked breathlessly, “P-psiioniic~! I- why? I mean, not that I didn’t like it, because I  _really_ did. But um…does this mean you really are flushed for me…or something?” You could feel your face heat up and knew you were no doubt as red as possible right now. And the nimble fingers that were currently rubbing your hip weren’t helping. And neither was that cheeky grin the mustard blood was giving you either.   
  
“Yeth (____). II am fluthed for you. II would have thought that was obviiouth at thiith poiint. II mean, II diid briing you to a thecluded thpot and kiith you. But II thuppothe II wouldn’t miind giiviing you a liittle more clariifiicatiion-mMMMPH~!”  
  
You mimicked his earlier move and kissed him as he was rambling. He was startled at first but when you started tasting the inside of his mouth he began kissing back with fervor. Soon you both were a tangle of limbs and you couldn’t tell where one tongue began and the other ended. And your hands wandered all across his body, just as his wandered yours. Exploring, feeling, caressing, you were both savoring each other to the fullest. You didn’t even protest when he started unbuttoning your dress. You shrugged the dark garment off and let it pool at your feet. Now you were in nothing but the bra and panties you were wearing when you appeared in this world.   
  
Psiioniic pulled back a bit and just stared at your almost naked form. He didn’t say anything and you were getting embarrassed. Maybe he thought your human body was weird. Maybe he didn’t like your figure now that it wasn’t covered up with your clothes. Maybe-……“Oh~”  
  
He just reached out and started rubbing his thumb over your erect nipple, which he could see through the fabric because of the cool night air. He looked up at your flushed face and grinned. He pinched it and you gasped louder than before. He lifted his other hand and mirrored his actions so both breasts were being teased equally. And then suddenly the pleasure was gone. You shivered and looked down and saw your bra was too. Gone that is. You were topless now. And then suddenly Psiioniic bent down and wrapped his mouth around your nipple and suckled on it. You whimpered as his tongue laved over the bud, abusing it perfectly.  
  
Then suddenly the yellow blood was yanking your panties down and kneeling in front of you. He saw your nook was already wet but frowned and said, “You’re not arouthed?” Hearing that made you frown back at him. And without thinking you reply, “What? I’m wetter than an otter’s pocket Psii~” But then you blushed hard and covered your face with your hands. Oh god you couldn’t believe you just said that. But then bolts of electric pleasure shot through your body when Psiioniic rubbed your clit. You let out a high pitched yelp and your hips jerked. Psiioniic’s eyes widened and he asked, “Waiit, you-…where'th your bulge?” You almost choked on your spit and laughed. But then you remembered what the Disciple said about troll anatomy.   
  
She’d seen you naked once after you bathed and asked the same thing Psiioniic did, though the circumstances were far, far different. You recalled her saying all trolls had the same sexual organs. Which included a bulge and a nook. She also told you a bunch of other things that made you blush. And apparently you’d forgotten all of it in your passion. But now you remembered and hastily explained. “Well females of my kind don’t have them. We have the nooks though. And our clitoris of course~” Psiioniic was shocked to hear such a thing. But he supposed not having a bulge was no big deal. But he still had one more question.  
  
“What'th a cliitoriith?” to which you replied, “You were just prodding it a moment ago~”   
  
He looked back down at your wet nook and saw the little bud that rested at the top among the silky folds of your womanhood. After giving your flushed face one last glance he dove down and began devouring your nook. You cried out and gripped the nearest thing; his top set of horns. He moaned and the sound vibrated through your labia. His tongue went up, down, and all around before it dipped south and thrust into your slit. He thrust the slippery appendage fast and hard into you until you were a quivering mess of moans and pleas for more. Then he ran the pad of his thumb around your clit as he tongue fucked you. You gave a startled cry as your first orgasm hit you hard.  
  
Your knees buckled but instead of falling like you’d expected to you were encased in warmth. You opened your eyes you hadn’t realized you’d closed and saw that your body was being held up by Psiioniic’s red and blue psionics. You gasped and panted as you struggled to regain your normal breathing pattern. And you noticed the troll looked far too smug for your liking. So you decided that it was his turn to have some fun. And you couldn’t do much while being suspended like this. But luckily your hands were free so you grabbed his larger set of horns. You started stroking and rubbing them. Psiioniic groaned and tilted his head down so you could have better access. You giggled and set to work on rubbing his dual horns.   
  
As you stroked up and down you made sure to twist your wrist to get more friction. And the male seemed to appreciate it very much because he was moaning louder now. And his breathing turned ragged when you sped your hands up. You looked down and saw what you assumed to be his bulge wriggling in his tight pants. You smirked and decided to up the ante a bit. You leaned down and ran your tongue over the smooth surface of the troll’s smaller horn before taking the tip of it in your mouth. Psiioniic moaned loudly and his tentabulge thrashed in his pants. And it being trapped was becoming uncomfortable. So he reached one hand down and freed his twitching length.  
  
You sucked and nibbled his horns in equal measure. And it was driving the Gemini mad with pleasure. He grit his teeth as you teasingly grazed one of his horns with your teeth. He was so unbearably close it hurt. But he finally came unglued when you bit down on one of his smaller horns. The small ones have double the sensitivity as the larger ones.   
  
You pulled back and watched in fascination as he came. You were distracted by the copious amounts of yellow tinted liquid that were coating the soil below you both. But once you tore your eyes away from that they landed on Psiioniic’s bulge. Or better yet, his bulges! As in plural because there were two! And they were twined around each other, squirming like a pair of newly mated snakes. You didn’t think you were ready to have both go in the same nook yet. But maybe….  
  
You glanced up at the panting Gemini and said, “You wanna try…putting one in each…hole?” The troll’s head snapped up and he asked in awe, “You’d actually let me do that?” And you shrugged and said, “Sure. I’ve tried anal once before. The guy I tried it with had never done it before so it felt kinda weird. But not bad. Plus I’d feel bad if I only took one of those bulges. Can’t show favoritism after all~” you smirked and he grinned. You smiled when he used his psionic powers to lift himself up so he was flush against your naked form. But you pouted and tugged on his clothes and demanded, “Take them off.”  
  
He gave you a leer and said, “Ohhh~ Thomebody’s eager.” And you just ignored his smug remark as you tugged his pants down his legs while he removed his shirt. Then once he was naked you gave him a long look over. He was lean and thin with not much muscle. Though with his superior mind powers you supposed it didn’t really matter. He could probably lift more with his mind than any regular troll could lift with their muscles. Which turned you on for some reason you didn’t feel like analyzing. And you didn’t have to because once Psiioniic started stretching and preparing both of your holes you couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure.  
  
It seemed Psiioniic had some experience compared to the last guy you did something like this with. Whereas the first time felt weird, this time actually feels kind of good. It didn’t hurt you, you just felt full. But before you could get used to the feeling it was gone and Psiioniic was lifting your legs up and putting them over his shoulders. You bit your lip and nodded when he asked if you were ready. You watched silently as he pushed his hips forward and his twin bulges seemed to radiate towards your body heat. You gasped and felt how they both just seemed to find and prod at both of your entrances. A low moan escapes you as the yellow blood pushes home and buries both of his bulges all the way inside you. You bite your lip hard as you feel them squirm around inside your body.  
  
It should feel weird but instead it just felt so amazing. You gasped when your arms were suddenly lifted above your head and held in place with his psionics. You tried to move but couldn’t. “Ugh, you’re tho tiight~” And then he was moving, pushing in and out at a solid pace. Psiioniic saw you biting your lip to hold back your moans and he frowned. “No, thtop holdiing back. II want to hear every tiiny thound you make.”  
  
He bucked his hips harshly over and over and you squeaked adorably and blushed. You gave him a weak glare and he chuckled. He grabbed your ankles and spread your legs wide apart so you were practically spread eagle before he started thrusting forward. He was ruthlessly pounding into both your holes and you screamed in euphoria. The sudden assault to your body made you buck your hips up to get more friction. And you screamed when he started hammering your g-spot fiercely. He had no intention of stopping until you passed out from over stimulation.   
  
You mewled from the sinful pleasure Psiioniic was giving you. You’d never had a lover bring you so much unadulterated sexual gratification in one go before. And ohhh~ you could feel it already. Your second orgasm was almost upon you. You could feel it in your belly, in the curl of your toes, the shiver that ran up your spine. And Psiioniic felt it too. He gnashed his sharp teeth together as he rammed his twin bulges as far as they would go inside you. He wanted to see you come. He had to make you fall over the edge first. So he reached down and started roughly abusing your clit in time with his vigorous thrusts. You held on for dear life as he ravaged your body. It was so good. And you were about to come, just a little further….  
  
“Thcream my name (____)~!!!!” The yellow blooded troll roared as he brutally pistoned in and out of your battered nook. You screamed from it all and tried to get his name passed your kiss bruised lips.   
  
“Come on! Thcream iit! II want everybody iin a fiive miile radiiouth to know II’m paiiliing you iinto the next thweep!” He commanded as he neared his breaking point. And then you broke. You threw your head back and screamed his name for any and everyone to hear.   
  
“PSIIONIIIIIII~C!!!” the most mind blowing pleasure you’d ever felt washed over you as you came the second time. And it was even better than the first. You went limp and was grateful that his psionics were holding you both up. Psiioniic kept reaming his bulges into you so he could find his release but just as your pleasure started to become too much the troll finally crashed over the edge. He grit his teeth as he peaked and came. But the pleasure was so intense that his brain overloaded. Literally. The neurotransmitters in his brain all frazzled for a second as white hot pleasure shot through his body. And the sudden and potent burst of energy tripled his neural output and enhanced his psychic powers threefold. And his orgasm triggered a psychic blast that pushed everything in the clearing back. The trees, flowers, and occasional animal were all momentarily stunned by it.  
  
And it left the both of you unconscious on the meadow floor. Softly nestled in a patch of flowers. It was quite some time before either of you woke up. Psiioniic woke first and smiled down at your ravished form. he’d never seen anything so beautiful in all his sweeps. He kissed and nuzzled your neck affectionately. Said actions began waking you from your slumber. You cracked your eyes opened and smiled sleepily up at the mustard blood. You leaned up and kissed him before he ulled back and asked, “(____), do you want to be my matethpriit?” And you just giggled and kissed him again. You broke the kiss and said happily, “Of course I will~ I’m so flushed for you Psii~” Said troll grinned and snuggled back against you. Perfectly content. But he chuckled when you said jokingly,  
  
“I guess I’ve lived up to my nickname. I really am the Bee Charmer~” 


	11. Her Imperious Condescension

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single ‘troll’ you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and very, very occasionally a teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed. 

But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls’ or their odd fashion and color fixation you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She’d seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she’d be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn’t want to risk you getting stolen or killed before she got you in front of Her Imperious Condescension. The captain had told the Empress of you and not any of the other high bloods yet. As was per protocol. All new stock the captain got that looked even remotely interesting were to be brought before Her Imperious Condescension first. She got first dibs basically, and anyone she didn’t want could then be sold to the other high bloods.

But first she had to get you to the jade bloods so they could clean you up and make you look nice. It would be bad form to present you to the Empress in your current dirty state. You and the other slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.

After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn’t even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,

“Clean her up and put her in something nice. She will be before the Empress soon! And make sure whatever you stuff her in shows off her strange skin and hair colors. Those and her plush body will be her selling points.” You grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck your tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they’d never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself. Even if you had a map.

So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.

“What? Just the same things you’ve got no doubt.” But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean? You’re….you’re a lady right?” You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, “Right?” The woman nodded but said, “Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and…whatever you seem to be…your races females look different.”

You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe you with file soaps and dress you in silk. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges’ as well as a 'nook’. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook’ and a 'bulge’ but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.

She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn’t saying much. The clothes covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. The captain told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn’t try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a disgustingly lavish room that was decorated in gold and black and had a throne like seat on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,

'This is it.’

You were told in no uncertain terms that if you ran then the captain would kill you herself. You glared at her but didn’t move. You knew there was zero chance of you getting out of it alive. The captain smirked before she pulled a rope that made a curtain close to separate the room. Now you couldn’t see the throne anymore. But you heard the sound of the captain’s feet as she rushed across the room. You listened carefully and heard her greeting someone. Most likely the 'Empress’ she’d mentioned earlier. Then there were two sets of feet. And a dragging sound you couldn’t quite place. But before you could contemplate any further the curtain was pulled aside and you stood looking down at a short troll woman.

She barely had a figure she was so petite. She looked to be no older than seventeen, and that was pushing it a tad. Though you had no clue how far off base you were on guessing her age. After all, the higher the blood caste the slower the troll ages. And since Her Imperious Condescension was the highest she also aged the slowest. And the woman looked like she had more hair to her than anything else. And her horns, they were inches away from being as tall as she was. She wore a black, skin tight, full body cat suit. And two parallel fuchsia lines went down the front of the suit while one went across the top of her small bust. It looked like a giant 'H’. And she wore fuchsia slippers. And you quirked an eyebrow at all the gold she was wearing. She was almost literally covered in the precious metal. You could barely see the grey skin of her arms she wore so much. And her fin like ears were pierced numerous times and she also wore a gold circlet that had a fuchsia gem in the center with another 'H’ on it.

You felt a bit uncomfortable with how her roseate eyes seemed to follow the curves of your body. It was mostly curiosity but you shivered when you saw a spark of lust there as well. But before the captain could say anything the tiny troll woman spoke up. And her voice shocked you immensely. You expected her to have a higher pitched voice and speak with a formal tone befitting someone with the title 'Empress’. But she sounded more like a grown woman from the ghetto than anything else. She was butchering the English language and it made you wince a bit. But you supposed it just proved you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

“Daaaaang. This gilly is cool lookin’. Plus she got a wicked plush rump. I’ll take her.” And that was that. The captain was told she would receive payment within the hour. But your eyes widened when the troll Empress grinned wickedly at you, showing off her shark teeth and said, “You’re ma new 'lady-in-waiting’~ Hahaha!” The new title sounded rather sarcastic but you weren’t sure if that sarcasm was true or if the Empress just naturally spoke that way. Either option was feasible. An abrupt smack to the ass tore you from your thoughts and you yelped in shock. You looked down at the slightly shorter female and she was still smiling but it looked tighter, more tense and she hissed, “You pay attention ta me. Always. Or I’ll have ya culled.”

You nodded fearfully and the troll chuckled and gently patted your cheek. Her hand was colder than normal. Like she’d been out in snow or something. And her rings were just as cold as she was. But you didn’t say anything, just accepted the somewhat affectionate gesture. Her double sided gold and fuchsia trident caught the light and you gulped. You prayed to anyone who was listening that she never used that thing on you. You flushed when she ran the hand on your cheek down your neck. Then it moved from your bare neck down your shoulder and arm. You wanted to pull away but her trident caught your eye again so you stood your ground. But you couldn’t hold back the squeak of surprise when she groped your butt. And you winced when she hooked one prong of her gold weapon into the material of your top and yanked you forward.

Your face got hotter as the Empress continued fondling your rump and generally invading your personal space. Then she pulled back and you breathed a sigh of relief. Though she didn’t take the prong from your top. Instead she used it to lead you from the room. You followed her obediently as she strolled down the multitude of hallways. You flinched when she hissed in annoyance. You heard a churring noise and wondered where it was coming from. The Empress reached down between her breasts and pulled out what looked like a cell phone. Apparently it was a communicator of some sort because when she pressed the screen a males voice floated through and it echoed through the hallway.

“Your Highness. The ship is ready for departure. Whenever you are ready.” the male said in a monotone.

“Good. I shall be there shortly. And I’ve bought a new pet, so make sure there are some necessities prepared for her. I want this done by the time I get to the ship.” she hung up before he could answer. You released a mental sigh and thought mournfully, 'I’m nothing but a pet now. God help me.’ You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice how long you and the Empress had been walking. But when you finally did snap back to reality you gaped like a fish. Up ahead was the most amazing thing you’d ever seen. It was a ship. It was bright red and had a white trident logo on it. And you figured that must be her insignia. The trident. You couldn’t dwell on these thoughts however because the Empress ushered you onto the ship and into your new life as her lady-in-waiting.

***************Time-Skip******************

You have no idea how long you’ve been working under the Condesce. But it’s been long enough for you to learn how to properly tend to all of her needs.

_And you do mean all of them._

You follow her constantly, as a proper lady-in-waiting does. She demands all of your attention at all hours of the day and nothing less satisfies her. You’re only alone time comes from when you have to go to the ladies room. Otherwise you’re tending to her or following an order she gives you. Like right now you’re getting a meal together for her Helmsman, the one who pilots this insanely large ship. She made it your job to feed him. You’re the only one he takes food from. He seemed to like you and nobody else. But it didn’t start that way. At first he liked you about as much as he liked everyone else. Meaning not at all.

You first met him when you were ordered to feed him. It was supposed to be a punishment from the Condesce, for accidentally spilling some of her bath oils. She ordered you to try and get the Helmsman to eat. It hadn’t sounded so bad but when you entered the odd chamber you immediately rethought that. The room looked like it was alive. Eerily so. None of the room’s actual metal walls were visible. Only the fuchsia tendrils that covered every surface were. Well they and the male troll they bound were visible anyways. And the thing that creeped you out the most was how they seemed to be pulsing, like they had a heartbeat. You pursed your lips when you looked down and saw that there was three or four feet of oddly green water covering the floor. You had to hold the tray of food above your head and wade through the water in order to get to the troll without getting said food wet.

But when you got to the bound troll you carefully climbed up the mass of tendrils so you and he were now roughly face to face. Though you were still a bit taller than him, even when you were sitting Indian style. But you ignored that and sat the tray on your lap and poked his chest. His arms were bound above his head and you couldn’t even see any of him below the midsection, that’s how many tendrils were holding him. But he did look up at you through a pair of fuchsia goggles that bore Her Imperious Condescension’s symbol. He growled at you and you flinched back. He dropped his head again and hissed, “What do you want freak?” You pursed your lips and replied after taking a calming breath, “The Empress said I have to feed you.”

The Helmsman scoffed and said, “II’m not eatiing. That wiitch can go iimpale her2elf wiith her trident for all II care. And you can fuck off.” You narrowed your eyes and replied with a bit of bite, “Listen, I’m just following orders okay? And the Empress said I have to feed you. So just man up and eat your food already.” You picked up some of the sweet bread off the tray and lifted it up so he could take a bite. But he just growled and said lowly, “II’m NOT eating dammiit!” And just like that he struck forward as fast as a cobra and bit into the soft skin of your hand making you bleed. You yowled in pain and dropped the bread before you pulled your hand back to cradle against your chest. Some of your blood dripped from his mouth and on the fuchsia tendrils below you.

Your hand stung painfully and this instance just happened to be the one to do you in. You’d been having the worst day and this was just the icing on the 'Fuck My Life’ cake. First the Empress woke up in one of her 'frisky’ moods and you had to tend to her…arousal. Then after that while you were bathing her you spilled her favorite jar of bath oils, and then you were late running an errand and missed lunch. You bit your lip but a quiet sob still broke through. You bowed your head and buried your face in your hands. Not caring that your own blood was being smeared on your face. The Helmsman looked up with he heard your soft cries. He felt guilt grow in his chest from what he’d done. And then he saw your candy red blood and his guilt morphed into sadness. Your blood was the same color as his first moirail’s blood. A bright red, a mutant color. Now he felt sad and guilty. So with a sigh he said, “II’m 2orry.”

You hazard a glance at him through your hands before you sniffled and nodded. You wiped your eyes and looked down at your black loincloth type skirt. You tried to cover as much of yourself as you could but it still wasn’t much. And the matching top was just as revealing. And you knew why they were too. The Empress liked your 'plush’ body. Whenever you two were alone she had at least one hand on you somewhere. Sometimes  **in** you as well. But it wasn’t bad though. You didn’t feel violated or anything dramatic like that. Heck, sometimes it was down right titillating~ But other times it was annoying. Especially when you were trying to carry out tasks she’d given you. And she’d shown you what 'pailing’ was and why exactly it was called pailing. You still thought the bucket thing was weird but you kept your thoughts to yourself.

“Are…are tho2e honey cake2?” The Helmsman’s lisping voice broke you from your wandering thoughts and look at his face before smiling. “Yeah~ You want one?” His stomach let out a might growl and you laughed while he grumbled though you saw his face turn yellow. You picked up another sweet bread and held it up. “No more biting me right?” He huffed and said plainly, “Ye2, no more biitiing. II promii2e. And I am 2orry.” You accepted his apology and fed him everything on the tray. He’d been very, very hungry.

******************-Time Skip-*********************

And you and the Helmsman became fast friends in the months that followed your first meeting. He even told you his name and allowed you to use it when you were both alone. And you were the only one he accepted food from so the Condesce begrudgingly put you in charge of getting him fed. But it didn’t bother you. You liked eating with Mituna. Once he wasn’t grouchy from starvation you found out he was rather nice. He was still kind of an ass and rather salacious but you were no better. And though you both flirted like crazy you each knew that you’d do better as friends. So you kept it that way. Well….you did until the day you came to give Mituna lunch and from down the hall you saw the Empress exit his cell room with a very familiar smirk on her face. You say familiar because you see it after every time you and her get nasty together.

She must not have seen you because she didn’t say anything. Just continued down the opposite corridor. But you rushed into Mituna’s cell and saw something was different. The tendrils that usually came up past the mustard bloods waist were lower. Much lower, down to his knees. And your eyes nearly popped out of your skull when you saw something writhing in the male troll’s tight pants. You coughed to get his attention and his head snapped up and the smart ass comment died on his lips when he saw it was only you and not the Empress. You both awkwardly stared at each other before you giggled and blushed. He pursed his lips and looked away, his face a very bright yellow. You rolled your eyes and casually waded over to him and sat the tray of food on a mound of tendrils that were above the water. You just sat on another large lump of the fuchsia things and waited for him to say something. But when he didn’t say anything you sighed and asked,

“So how often does the Empress come in here and use you like a sex toy?” Mituna frowned and sighed before replying, “Thii2 was the fir2t tiime 2he'2 been iin here for a really long tiime. II’d thought 2he’d gotten bored wiith me but II guess not.” You flushed and piped up, “Yeah~ I think I may have been the reason she hadn’t come by in a while. Ever since she bought me she’s kinda been…well you know~” Mituna actually looked you in the eye and said curiously, “Wait, you and her have…you’re her new tangle buddy?” You quirked an eyebrow at the weird term but answered, “If tangle buddy means she likes to plow me at least once a day then yes. We are indeed 'tangle buddies’.” You blushed and Mituna chuckled. You glanced down at his wiggling problem when he winced. And without giving it much, or any really, thought you stuck your hand into his pants and let his eager appendages wrap around your hand.

“Mmmmm~ Ahh hey! W-what are you doiing (____)?” He stuttered out in a mix of shock and arousal. You just shrugged and answered, “Calm down man~ These things look like they’re trying to wiggle their way right off of you your so aroused. Just relax and let me help you out.” He grunted but did indeed relax and let you 'work his problems out’ with your hands and mouth until he felt all better. And you smirked when you noticed he had a slight pineapple tang to his essence while the Empress had a minor hint of raspberry to hers. But what neither of you knew was that the Empress was watching the room’s surveillance footage and saw everything. The Empress wasn’t even mad. Far from it in fact. She was quite turned on to put it simply. She’s never seen you pleasure someone from a third person’s point of view before and it was rather  _stimulating_.

And the Empress wasn’t going to let you get away with starting this fire in her belly~ She was going to make you do something about it~

______________Time Skip_______________

That evening during dinner the Empress told you to come to her chambers once you were done with your chores. You nodded before you set about your evening tasks. Once you were finished you made your way to her lavish bedchambers. And just like you do every night you went and got the Empress’s brush so you could brush her long wavy locks out before she went to bed in her recoopercoon. But tonight the Empress wasn’t sitting on her usual fainting couch. Instead she was lounging on her 'bed’ completely naked. You say bed in quotes because the Empress never sleeps in her bed, she only slept in her recoopercoon. 

You quickly learned that there was only  **one** thing she used her bed for and sleep wasn’t it. The Empress crooked her pointer finger at you in a 'come hither’ motion and said huskily, “I saw what you and the Helmsman did today (____).” You couldn’t have blushed any harder if you tried. You couldn’t believe it! The Empress had seen! 'Oh god kill me! How embarrassing!’ you screamed in your head. You wanted to bolt from the room but stayed still. The Empress grinned and said, “You’ve been such a naughty little thing. And now you must be punished. So I’m revoking your clothing privilege. Strip!" 

You held back your sigh and put the brush back before you started peeling your clothes from your form. Then you walked up to the bed and eep’d when the smaller woman used her superior strength to yank you down on top of her. You flushed even though you’ve both done this before. The sea-dweller chuckled and started running her clawed hands all over your nude body. She sighed happily at the familiar fleshy mounds that make up your breasts and rump. And your breath hitched when you felt the slick feelers that made up the Empress’s rather unique bulge. You ground down against it and the fuchsia blood hissed in pleasure before she smacked your ass. 

You yipped from the initial sting but it morphed into a moan as pleasure tingled your skin where you’d been hit. A lustful moan escaped your lips when the glowing feelers on the troll’s bulge started wiggling their way into you. You whimpered as the first few of the thin tentacles slipped inside. Then the other five followed right after until you were full. You keened loudly when they began writhing inside rapidly. But the Empress didn’t like this position so she maneuvered you so you were laying on your side. Then without pulling out she lifted your right leg and put it over her shoulder in a position you vaguely recalled was named Splitting Bamboo. You barely had time to take a breath before she was hammering away in you. 

She’d been wanting you for hours now and was in no mood for foreplay. But you didn’t care. With how her multi-tentacle bulge was thrashing around inside of you, massaging your soft inner walls, you didn’t care about anything right now. You gripped the sheets and moaned your bliss as your nook was slammed to its limit. You grit your teeth when you felt your orgasm speeding towards you. And the Empress was nearing her peak as well because her thrusts turned almost animalistic. You heard her hiss before your nook was deluged with the Empress’s royal genetic fluid. The burst of fluid was what sent you over your edge and you came with a soft whine. Your clear juices mixing flawlessly with your bedmates. 

The fuchsia blood dropped your leg back to the bed before she cuddled next to you, her back to yours. She liked for you to mold your heated body against her back and play with her hair. She found the heat and soft touches relaxing.But you knew that once the soft afterglow wore off she’d go to her recupercoon to sleep and you’d go to your own bedroom to do the same. And then the next day you’d help her get ready, do your chores, eat with Mituna, and maybe play some more with the Empress. Rinse and repeat. Your almost daily routine. 'But I have to admit…’ you thought with a lazy grin, 'That this is a helluva routine I’ve got here~’


	12. Orphaner Dualscar (Part 1)

**DUALSCAR'S SLAVE GIRL~  
  
(Part 1)**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single 'troll' you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.  
  
You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.  
  
But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls' or their odd fixation on fashion you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She'd seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she'd be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn't want to risk you getting stolen before she got you sold. That would be very bad for her because she'd already contacted all the highest bloods and invited them to her next slave auction. Having to tell them you'd been stolen could end up getting her culled. And she didn't want that.  
  
The slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.  
  
After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn't even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,  
  
"Clean her up and put her in something nice. And make sure whatever it is shows off her strange foreign skin and hair. Those and her plush body will be her selling points. I grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck my tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they'd never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself.  
  
So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.  
  
"What? Just the same things you got no doubt." But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean? You're....you're a lady right?" You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, "Right?" The woman nodded but said, "Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and...whatever you seem to be...your races females look different."  
  
You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe and dress you. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges' as well as a 'nook'. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook' and a 'bulge' but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.   
  
She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn't saying much. They covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. She told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn't try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a lavishly decorated room that had large throne like seats on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,  
  
'This is it.'  
  
You were put on the stage and commanded not to move before a large curtain was pulled so you could no longer see the other side of the room. You stood there for a couple minutes before you could hear multiple people come in the room before it was quiet again. Then you heard the captain talking excitedly.  
  
"Welcome highbloods~! I have quite the spectacular little treat for you all today. I-" But a sexy male voice with an old sea salt accent spoke up loudly and cut the captain off. He sounded bored and annoyed with the captain. You grinned as you listened to the mystery man on the other side.  
  
"Listen up gilly, I havve to hurry back to me ship. Can't leavve that blasted creww alone for too long. So prance this little mystery out already." The captain stuttered out an affirmative before the curtain was pulled aside and you saw a group of trolls sitting in the previously empty chairs. A muscular male and a sinewy female were dressed in different shades of blue and another male was in fuchsia with a cape with scars on his handsome face. And a tiny woman with copious amounts of hair and a gold trident and dressed in pink while the last (and largest) was in purple with scary face paint. And oddly enough he was toting a large, spiked club that was splattered in what looked like colorful paints. They were all looking at you with smirks on their faces. The blue dressed male not so much though, he actually looked kind of nervous. Which you secretly thought as cute.  
  
You stood there awkwardly as they all looked you over. The Captain grinned widely and said, "Here she is~!" And you glared at her slightly and muttered under your breath, "Fucking bitch." She glared at you while the biggest troll was checking you over. The pink troll looked bored but then she saw the way the one in fuchsia was looking you over and she gave a toothy grin. She raised her hand and said, "I'll bid on her. 500,000 boonbucks! She looks like she'd make a good pail-buddy." The male troll in fuchsia whipped his head around to narrow his eyes at her but she paid him no mind.   
  
The Captain chuckled and said, "So the Empress bids 500 B's~ Anyone else want to bid?" The male troll in the cape spoke up and said, "I'll see your bid Condesce and raise it. 550,000 boonbucks. She's a tempting little gill." The Condesce grinned wider and said, "Very well Dualscar, but I'll raise my bid too! 600,000 boonbucks. But that's my final bid." You gulped and dread filled you as you watched the trolls frivolously bid your life away. The pirate troll even tossed a bid in to rile the caped troll up. You groaned internally and said quietly, "This is bullshit." But the Captain heard you and hissed, "Quiet you!" before she went back to taking bids.   
  
Dualscar pursed his lips and looked you over and you looked away, praying your face didn't look as red as it felt. Dualscar chuckled at your shy looking face and finally replied, "Very wwell then. I'll not be letting this little treasure escape me. 900,000 boonbucks. Take it or leave it land dweller." The captain was practically salivating and she grinned and almost yelled, "Orphaner Dualscar, I see nobody wants to outbid you!" Your eyes widened. You didn't like the sound of him. Anyone with 'orphaner' in their fancy title couldn't be good. You whimpered and muttered out, "Oh hell, this is not good."   
  
And apparently the Captain had become fed up with your mumbling because not a second later she whirled around and back-handed you across the face. The sheer force of the blow coupled with your surprise made you stumble back into one of the guards. He actually steadied you before stepping back. You held your burning cheek and blinked in complete shock. The Captain turned her back to you, uncaring of your freshly injured state. She felt she'd gotten her point across. You tasted blood in your mouth and sneered at the arrogant troll's back. You can take a lot but you'd be damned if you let her pull some abusive shit like that. And you may be on the brink of becoming a slave but this is some shit up with which you WILL NOT PUT.  
  
You could feel your metaphorical hackles rise in rage. Red flooded your vision and before you or any of the trolls knew what happened you'd leapt upon the Captain's back. You both tumbled down. The Captain's face hit the edge of the small stage, leaving her dazed and in pain. But you didn't care. You grabbed her by the horns and lifted her head up. Once her head was high enough you started slamming her already bloody face into the stage. The cobalt blue blood splatter that started forming grew bigger and bigger the more her face connected with the wood. And between every hit the Captain received via platform you huffed out in obvious fury,   
  
"Nobody!" ***SLAM*** "Pimp-slaps!!" ***SLAM*** "(____)!!!" ***SLAM***  
  
None of the highblood trolls even considered lifting a finger to help the very in distress slave trader. They were having too much fun seeing her get battered by a weird alien. The Grand Highblood, Mindfang, and even the Empress were laughing loudly at the spectacle. They didn't expect to get such a hilarious show when they agreed to come view the new slave on auction. Even the guards made no move to help. But that was because they were frozen with shock! The Captain was pretty tough, you had to be in order to command so many slave trader ships. And seeing her basically get her ass handed to her by a creature that was previously as timid as a squeak beast was rather startling.  
  
But finally they snapped out of their momentary shock and hurried to subdue the raving creature that was still wailing on the Captain. They drug you off and they flinched back when you screeched at them. But they held you by your arms as the Captain stumbled to her feet, albeit with some difficulty. When everyone got a good look at her they saw that her nose was clearly broken. Plus she had multiple blue bruises and scrapes littered all across her face. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Darkleer spoke up and said, "Look at her face." Of course everyone looked at the still dazed Captain. What with her heavy facial injuries it was no surprise. But the pirate dressed lady troll just scoffed and asked, "We already noticed her fucked up face Darkleer. Nobody in this room is blind."   
  
The indigo blood bared his teeth the slightest bit at the smaller blue blood, just enough for her to see their razor sharp points, before he growled, "Not the cerulean blood, pirate. I was referring to the...uniquely colored one. Look at the bruise on her face." Everyone zeroed in on you making you uncomfortable. What about your bruise? What was wrong with it? Was it that bad? You desperately wanted to reach up and touch it to feel for yourself but your hands were currently being restrained by the guards on either side of you. Your attention was caught by the troll with two parallel scars running across his face. He clicked his tongue and smirked as he said in an almost Scottish sounding accent, "Is that purple I see?"   
  
You didn't understand what he was going on about. So your bruise was purple, who cares? Isn't everybody's? But it must have been pretty bad for them all to just up and stop so suddenly. But before you could even think of what to do or say the smallest troll, the one who wore way too much pink and gold, chuckled and said humorously, "Whale whale whale~ What do we have here? A highblood alien~! If that ain't the craziest shit I ever heard." She stood from her throne like chair and made her way to stand in front of you. "Now the real question is what to do with you." She seemed to be thinking as she tapped her sharp pink fingernail against her grey chin. But then she snapped her fingers and said,  
  
"I've decided that I'm going to let you live! And I'll even give you a hive near the other purple bloods! Gracious of me right? Well, I'll send some of the carpenter droids to get started on your hive immediately. They should be done later tonight. But in the mean time, you guards release her! She is of higher blood than yours! Grab that incompetent blue blood over there! She is here by under arrest!" The guards looked shocked, but nobody was more surprised that the Captain. She squawked out a, "WHAT?!" as she stumbled to her feet wearily. But before she had time to protest any further she was being held in place by her previous guards. Her eye was wide, the other being too swollen shut to see, as she was escorted to jail presumably.   
  
You were standing there stuck in a silent stupor. You couldn't believe the complete 180 turn things had taken. But you jumped when the Empress threw one of her arms around your shoulder and pulled you flush against her side. You felt a bit awkward since you knew nothing about this troll aside from her being the Empress of wherever the hell you were. She began chatting on and on about stuff you weren't able to keep up with while leading you out of the room and down the hallways. You entered a large room briefly before you were taken outside.   
  
Once outside cool wind blew over you and made you shiver. You looked up and almost gasped at how beautiful the night sky looked. It was brighter than any night sky had the right to be. But you presumed it was lit up so because there were two large moons hanging high, casting their soft light beautifully. One moon was green and the other was pink. And the sky itself was bluish green with stars scattered everywhere. Little puffs of clouds were here and there, giving the sky a serene look.   
  
But you weren't allowed long to look before the Empress was dragging you along. She practically shoved you into a sleek, horse drawn... car? You looked around once you were inside and saw it indeed looked like a car from the inside, albeit a rather fancy one. The seats were a fine leather and the floor looked like fur. And there were gold accents here and there. You snapped into focus when the Empress cleared her throat. You looked up at her and saw she was holding a shiny, pink clam shell. It was open and you saw what looked like buttons on the inside. She snapped the shell closed with an audible 'click' before grinning at you.  
  
"Good news alien gill~ Your new hive is already half done! It should be done by the time we arrive at the beach. Hope you like purple because that's the primary color in the place."   
  
She started chatting in regards to things you had no clue about while the car was pulled. You got the distinct impression that she knew you had no idea but didn't really care. Maybe she just liked to hear herself talk, who knew? But you didn't have to listen to her for too much longer because soon the car stopped in front of a large and intimidating grey building.   
  
You noticed the building was situated on the grassy area in front of the beach and not actually on the sand itself. It was a tall, dark grey building with numerous windows clustered together in odd places. There were stairs leading up to the second floor, the first floor appeared to be stilts, there to keep the house above flooding level most likely. You recalled all the beach front houses on Earth being built similarly. And on the left of the big home was a long dock that led out to the open water, you assumed it was so whoever lived there could go fishing. The very top of the building had a light purple, tiered roof.   
  
And you saw there were a few trees around the house but they looked weird, like they were a mix of pine and palm trees. The large spiny leaves didn't grow just at the top like regular palm trees. These trees had the leaves growing up and down the tall trunk, giving it a pine tree shape. And there were several big yellow and orange fruits growing from them. They were pretty and you wondered if you could eat them.   
  
"Whale here you go alien gill~! Hive sweet hive eh? Haha! I've gotta go, lots of culling of lowbloods to do~" You watched in mild fascination as she walked down the beach and waded into the water before swimming away. Soon she was a speck on the distant horizon. You guessed her fins and gills weren't just for show then, she must really be able to use them. In your head you conceded that being able to live underwater was pretty cool. But you brushed that thought off and looked back up at your new... hive.  
  
"Well here goes."  
  
You shivered and walked up the front steps until you reached the front door. And there hanging on the doorknob was a set of keys. Two to be specific, and they were identical. You took them and used one to open the front door. Once unlocked you swung the door open and cautiously stepped inside. The interior was fairly classy looking, if not a bit sterile as well. Everything was shades of grey and purple. Which was pretty because you liked purple and grey together. But it was so cold and everything was placed perfectly so it felt more like a museum and not a house...er-hive. But you supposed it was better to actually have a place to live instead of being some troll's possible sex slave.  
  
So you closed the door and decided to make the best of your confusing new life. Which you would discover was easier than you'd have thought. But your new life will become more exciting than your old life could have ever been.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You found out that trolls don't use regular beds. There wasn't a single bed in your whole hive. Just a giant, oddly shaped container of green goop, which was vaguely shaped like a butterfly chrysalis only it had a hole in the top for you to climb in and out of. You recall the green stuff smelled almost like an odd mix of Aloe Vera and Turmeric, or at least something like it, though not quite. And you had no clue of it was digestible or not so you avoided tasting it for fear it would make you sick. But you discovered that it worked like a giant vat of sleeping solution or anesthesia. You're no Sherlock Holmes but you guessed that trolls slept in the stuff (it was the only thing even remotely resembling a bed in the bedroom after all) so you took your clothes off and hopped in. Barely a minute after being neck deep you dozed off. Luckily there was a built in recliner seat inside of the cocoon type slime chamber so your head wouldn't go low enough for you to asphyxiate in your sleep. You woke up more rested than you'd ever been while sleeping in a regular bed.   
  
And well... When in Rome~  
  
But there were other oddities besides the goo bed in your new troll home. There was more of that greenish liquid in the toilet instead of water, but besides that it functioned just like a regular toilet. Though when you ran some water out of the kitchen faucet, or what you guessed was the kitchen, regular water came out. You tasted it and it was fresh water, not salt water. You wondered where it was coming from. You also wondered if this house was already paid for. Where you expected to pay for it? Because that wasn't going to work, considering you had zero dollars. "Do they even use dollars here?" you thought out loud to yourself.  
  
But dwelling on these things gave you the first pangs of a headache so you dutifully avoided thinking of them. But without your thoughts to keep you company you were left sitting in your cold new home. Which made you uneasy for some reason. So you decided to go out and explore around your house. It was better than staying outside at any rate. So with a steady sigh you picked up the ends of the 'toga' you were wearing and made your way outside. You walked down the pier leisurely, it was daytime and the harsh light made the water's surface glisten like shimmering glass. You raised your hand and shielded your eyes as you strolled along.   
  
Once you got to the end you poked your head over the railing and saw the deep water. It was pretty clear so you could see the moving aquatic life with relative clarity. Lots of fish and crabs. You knew if you could just get a fishing pole and some bait then you could stock up on sea food. You've survived the last couple days solely on the fruit growing around your looming hive. Luckily the fruit wasn't poisonous or you'd have been majorly screwed. You huffed and decided you were going to go out in search of a fishing pole.   
  
With determination fueling your moves you stomped your way back down the pier and onto dry land. You looked around before sighing and simply picking a direction. Once set on a path you began your little adventure. And after walking for a time you came across a small patch of land that was filled with all sorts of fruit trees. There were a few like the ones around your home as well as completely new ones. Their fruit looked so ripe and juicy. You could feel your mouth watering from just looking at them. So you cautiously looked around to ensure you were actually alone before you lifted up one edge of your long 'toga' and started filling the makeshift pocket with as much fruit as you could carry.  
  
Soon the pocket in your toga was filled to the brim and you figured you should return home so you could put the ripe fruit away in your kitchen. So off you went back up the path you'd come from. You were sad that you were unable to find a fishing pole, but you reassured yourself that maybe you would make yourself one. And just as you walked over the hill that led to the beach area your hive was by you saw it. Your eyes widened at the sight of the huge ship out on the water. It seemed relatively small from where you were but you knew that had you been up close it would be giant. The large dark blue ship proudly boasted a skull and crossbones pirate flag from it's highest mast.  
  
With fresh apprehension blooming in your chest you walked the rest of the way home, careful to keep an eye on the still ship. Though once you were close enough you saw that the ship had its anchor down in the water and there was nobody on the deck. But now that you think about it, you never see anybody during the daylight hours, which seem to drag on forever to you. You wondered if perhaps the trolls were nocturnal, it certainly would explain their absence during the day. You shrugged and figured that them being nocturnal was just another strange thing about this new place and its inhabitants. But you figured they might think you were weird for sleeping all night so you won't judge.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was almost three days later that you encountered the owner of the pirate ship. You were in your kitchen cutting up fruit for a salad when you heard someone knock rather loudly on your front door. At first you were shocked and went stock still. There was complete silence for a minute straight afterwards and you wondered if you'd just imagined it. 'Perhaps the solitude is getting to me...', you thought warily. But then the knocking returned, louder this time, so you sat your knife down and rinsed your hands off before going to see who it was. Before opening the door you pulled your strife weapon out and held it behind your back, just in case. But when you opened the door you were surprised to see a somewhat familiar face.   
  
It was the blue and black dressed lady troll from your first day on Alternia! The same one who had bid on you alongside the other 'high bloods'. She grinned at you and you gave a tense smile in return. You didn't trust her, not one bit. Just something about her, about her very presence, just set you on edge and made your stomach sink in worry. But you gulped silently and tried to broaden your smile and said, "Hello there, can I help you?" Her smile grew and she chuckled and casually stepped closer to the door and replied, "Oh I just wanted to come say hello. I remember seeing you the other day before sunrise and wanted to see how you were settling in here on our wonderful planet."  
  
You didn't trust her sugary words one bit but refrained from saying anything rude back because you didn't want to meet the business end of that shiny blue sword that was strapped to her hip. So instead you nodded and said you were settling in fine and thanked her for her kind thoughts. She chuckled again and cleared her throat before asking if you were going to invite her in or make her stand around on your front step all night. You really didn't want her in your house and Mindfang knew that so lightly used her mind control powers to try and persuade you enough to let her in.   
  
But to her shock instead of happily stepping aside and letting her in you yawned and your eyelids seemed to droop in sleepiness. You blushed and apologized for yawning like that and told her you must have gotten up too early today because you just felt so tired all of a sudden. "I think I'm too tired for guests tonight. Perhaps we can reschedule for another night." Hoping she would just take her leave and never return you stepped back into your hive and were seconds from closing the door but her voice halted your movement. She looked irked but sighed like she was granting you a favor and said,  
  
"Alright fiiiiiiiine, I'll come back and see you tomorrow around midnight. Make sure you have something tasty for me to eat. Byyyyyyyye~"   
  
And just like that she turned and left, and your sudden sleepiness seemed to leave with her because you didn't feel tired anymore. Which was both odd and confusing. But soon those thoughts got ignored in favor of new ones, like the fact that she was coming back tomorrow! You bot your lip and groaned, you didn't want house-er hive guests! Briefly you entertained the idea that if you just kept quiet the next day and ignored any knocks at the door she'd just think you weren't home. But you didn't know if she'd just bust the door in and come find you, it seemed like something she might do. So you resigned yourself to just having night lunch with her the next day. Surely everything would turn out alright. Right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Everything was horrible and you couldn't stand the troll woman. She was rude and awful. You'd been a ball of nerves from dusk to midnight waiting for Mindfang to show up like she'd promised. Luckily you'd found some basic fishing supplies like a fishing pole and net in one of the downstairs supply closets that morning. There'd been more stuff but you'd been too excited about getting something that could help you catch food to pay it much attention. And you'd wanted to go out and catch some big fish but sadly there hadn't been any bait so you'd forgone trying to use the pole and instead used the net to catch a few crabs and little fish. You cooked them up and whipped together some fruit salad for Mindfang to eat but after almost two hours of her not showing you were both annoyed and relieved. Yeah it was rude she hadn't showed but you were rather happy to not have to deal with the moody troll. And you were putting the food in the ice box when suddenly your door was being harshly knocked on. You flinched at the loud noise and cursed but went to go look through the peep hole to see who it was.  
  
No real shock that it was Mindfang. You grimaced but wiped the sour look off your face then opened the door to greet her. She barged her way in like she owned the place, not even bothering to take her big red boots or spider web pattern coat off at the door. Your eyes narrowed at the dirt she was tracking in and hissed, you were going to have to sweep all of it up once she decided to leave. Since your eyes were trained on the trail of dirt you missed the look Mindfang gave you when she noticed how perturbed you were at the mess. The troll rolled her eyes but sighed and went back over to the door and kicked her boots off before going over to the couch and plopping down. She seemed far too relaxed in your home but you said nothing. Though you bristled in anger when she told you to bring her something to eat. You were two seconds from kicking her out but you remembered her giant blue sword and gulped down your irritation long enough to go fetch the food you'd made.  
  
'This is gonna be a long lunch,' you thought to yourself with a sigh. And you were right, much than you were aware too. Apparently you'd caught Mindfang's unwanted attention, what with your strange and upsetting ability to ignore her mind control powers. Though it could be attributed to your 'alien' highblood status, Mindfang still wanted to be sure it hadn't just been a fluke. She was gonna figure it out if she had to kill you trying. Highblood status be damned.  
  
  
Almost a month passed since you'd become more acquainted with Mindfang. And oddly enough you still always got sleepy when you were around her. Though that sleepiness often faded shortly after she got into one of her sour moods. You secretly swore she was severely bipolar. There just wasn't any other explanation as to why she was all fanged smiles at the start of her visits but then towards the end she was scowling and almost huffing in what you assumed was displeasure. It certainly wasn't anything you'd done. You were always polite to her. Even when you just wanted to scream at her to leave your hive forever you were nice instead. Though the constant worry that she might kill you may have something to do with your sudden switch to a kinder disposition.   
  
Incidentally, you'd re met Dualscar again because of Mindfang. Nearly a full two weeks later you'd been outside watering your garden you'd started when you'd heard them arguing loudly. And when you say loudly you mean really loud. You sat down the watering can and went to go see what the commotion was about. You pushed aside the tall plants with big leaves and saw Mindfang arguing with the cape wearing troll from your auction. You didn't hear what all they were saying because they clammed up the second they saw you. Mindfang grinned but before she could do much else the violet wearing male stepped forward and and gave a shallow bow before flashing you a charming smile.  
  
"Wonderful ta see ye again lass. I'm afraid I didn't get yer name before the Empress took ye away. I'm Orphaner Dualscar, the Empress's most accomplished hunter." You cursed internally as you felt the beginnings of a blush appear. This guy could be very charming it seemed. But you cleared your throat and offered him a smile in return. "Ah hello. I'm (____). It's a pleasure to see you again sir." You fell back into old politeness and offered him your hand to shake. He glanced down at it before gently grabbing your warm hand in his much cooler one and grinned before kissing the back. He grinned, showing off his shark like teeth, and replied in a roguish tone, "Oh darlin', the pleasure be mine I assure ye~"  
  
You squeaked in shock from his flirtatious actions before you giggled shyly. You felt your face begin turning a rosy pink. Just wanting to hide you covered your face with your free hand and looked down so your hair could curtain your face. You heard him chuckle, his voice closer than you remembered it being. "You are a precious little one ain't ye?" You squeaked again and turned your head away meekly. You weren't used to attractive guys giving you so much attention. But the atmosphere didn't last long because of a certain pirate. Mindfang was sick of being ignored because she huffed and said louder than was needed, "Helloooooooo? Are you two just about DONE flirting? Because I don't think I can stomach seeing Dualscar trying to woo some alien for much longer." The violet blood growled and barked back at her, "Now ye know how I feel when I have ta watch ye cavortin' with disgustin' low bloods all night long!"  
  
While they were distracted with arguing with each other you pushed your hair back and fanned your face to get id of your embarrassing red cheeks. Once you felt confident enough to resume mature conversation you cleared your throat. "Ahem. Pardon me but do you both want to come in for a snack? I just made some ambrosia. Oh and I got some tea too."   
  
The two much taller beings glanced at each other before giving curt nods. Like they silently decided on a temporary truce. Neither troll was ever this civil with each other and Dualscar briefly entertained the idea of entering an ashen quadrant with Mindfang and little (____). But the tiny little thing would no doubt get hurt if they tried. Mindfang, the bitch, wouldn't hesitate to strike the dividing club in any ashen trio she was part of. Of that he had no doubt. And he wondered why Mindfang was agreeing to tea with (____) anyways. He knew why he was. It was because he found her oddly precious and mildly pitiful. She was so small compared to your average adult troll. She barely came up to the middle of his chest. 'Though her height is the only under aged looking thing about the lass's body,' the aged mariner smirked while he watched the object of his current thoughts walking in front of him. Her round rump swaying back and forth almost teasingly. And she had an undeniably cute face too, so win-win. He could even consider giving her his red quadrant.   
  
He'd see where things went.  
  
\-------------------------------------


End file.
